


Attraction

by BloodErroR



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Attraction, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Doubt, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Rivalry, Romance, Sexual Tension, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se detestaban. Asano y Karma se detestaban, era algo que sabían y que debían demostrar cada día a todo el mundo. Pero ambos también sabían que en el fondo se sentían afortunados de tener a alguien a quién detestar/apreciar. Porque Asano no sería lo mismo sin Karma y viceversa. Lo que querían saber, era en qué momento de ese aprecio tan particular empezaron a mirarse con otros ojos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Felicidades. Has conseguido ganar un partido de beisbol ¿Quieres que te aplauda?

Karma frunció el ceño al escuchar esa voz. No iba a darse la vuelta ¿Para qué? No tenía ganas de enfrentarse a Asano, otra vez. Sabía que el chico estaba haciendo como que no le importaba, pero el hecho de que estuviera allí dándole las felicidades con sarcasmo le daba a entender que por dentro estaba haciendo un berrinche de magnitudes enormes.

La clase E se había enfrentado al club de beisbol y contra todo pronóstico, habían ganado. Haciendo caso a las estrategias de Korosensei y evitando las de Asano Gakuhou, consiguieron evitar lo que había sido una tradición de años y por primera vez la clase marginada se había alzado victoriosa. No hacía falta decir que Karma nunca olvidaría la cara de imbéciles que se les había quedado no solo a los del club de beisbol, si no a todo el edificio principal. Burlarse de ellos había sido lo más divertido que había hecho en mucho tiempo y ver como Sugino y sus demás compañeros sonreían y se alegraban por su victoria le puso de buen humor. Lo que le alegraba más era saber que el insoportable de Gakushuu también lo había visto todo desde las gradas y aunque no consiguió verle en todo el partido, pudo notar sus ojos siguiéndole por todo el campo, fuera a dónde fuera. Era como una especie de instinto que le decía cuándo su rival le estaba obervando y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Aunque después de que terminara el encuentro, dejó de sentirse observado, así que pudo respirar por un momento y celebrar la victoria con sus compañeros.

Cuándo se disponía a ir a los vestuarios acompañado de Maehara, Korosensei le obligó a ayudar al otro equipo a guardar los materiales con la excusa de "Han perdido y tú se lo has hecho pasar mal." ¿Que clase de excusa barata era esa? Que él recordara, no había sido para tanto y si habían perdido era cosa suya. Pero al parecer Korosensei estaba convencido de que él debía trabajar más de la cuenta y la insistencia de su nuevo profesor era un incordio, por lo que se dedicó a obedecerle. Tras guardar las pelotas y los bates, y tener que soportar las miradas de rencor del equipo contrario, entró a los vestuarios para cambiarse y poder volver a su casa de una vez. Allí se encontró con Nagisa, que ya estaba saliendo y le dijo con una sonrisa que le esperarían, realmente a él no le importaba. No solía tardar mucho en cambiarse.

Si no fuera porque el imbécil de Asano había entrado de repente al vestuario con la intención de molestarle.

Para empezar ¿Cuándo había entrado? ¿Y cómo? No había pasado ni medio minuto en el que Nagisa se había marchado por la puerta y el se dió la vuelta para quitarse la camisa. Mentiría si dijera que no se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del otro detrás suya, pero no pudo evitar sonreír con superioridad ante las palabras de este y el tono con el que las dijo. El señorito perfecto no era tan bueno como creía en ocultar su enfado, al menos él podía notarlo.

La mejor decisión era no contestarle, sabía que eso le sacaba de sus casillas. Así que simplemente suspiró, subió los hombros con indiferencia y abrió una de las muchas taquillas que había en el vestuario para sacar su ropa.

-No contestas ¿Eh?- Empezó a decir Asano de nuevo. Estaba más que claro que había venido con intenciones de pelearse o ponerle de los nervios, no se imaginaba otra razón. No le culpaba, su relación se basaba en eso. Eran rivales, se miraban, discutían, se iban, al día siguiente se encontraban y vuelta a empezar. Un círculo vicioso en el que estaban metidos y por mucho que hicieran no podían salir, porque por alguna razón ambos se divertían de esa forma. Ver la expresión enfadada del contrario, encontrar maneras de sacarle de sus casillas, insultarle, buscar sus puntos débiles, ambos lo hacían sin reparos y nadie les reprochaba por ello. Karma sabía que si fuera Asano el que estuviera solo en el vestuario también se habría colado para hacerle enfadar, así que no le importó que el pelinaranja estuviera allí, esperando una respuesta suya mientras tenía en mente alguna manera de enfadarle.

-No tengo nada que decir.- Contestó el pelirrojo con indiferencia.

Escuchó un suspiro de frustración y solo pudo ensanchar más su sonrisa, hoy estaba siendo un día maravilloso. Con toda la naturalidad del mundo, Karma empezó a quitarse la camisa con intención de cambiarse, ganándose una exclamación del otro.

-¿Q-Que demonios haces?- Empezó a decir Asano con enfado. Karma no podía verle la cara porque estaba de espaldas, pero solo podía reír con la idea. Con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que una de las cosas que más molestaban a Asano eran las confianzas y el contacto humano. No sabía la razón, pero al pelinaranja le molestaba que invaderan su espacio personal o que alguien le tratara con más confianza de la que debería y Karma sabía como explotar eso para su provecho.

-Me estoy cambiando. Esto es un vestuario ¿Recuerdas?- Le contestó con burla.

-Vaya, menos mal que me lo has dicho.- Respondió el otro con rápidez.- Pensaba que te habías colado en el baño de mi casa.

El pelirrojo se quedó parado y no pudo más que sonreír por ese comentario, le hacía gracia la forma en que el presidente del consejo estudiantil le retaba y respondía a sus bromas.

-¿Acaso quieres que me cuele en el baño de tu casa?

-No gracias. Tengo suficiente con que te empieces a desnudar delante de mí sin tapujos.

Se le escapó una risa y tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para no empezar a reírse allí mismo. No le faltaba razón cuándo pensaba que a Asano le molestaba que se quitara la camisa. Se dió la vuelta para mirarle y por un momento casi da un paso hacia atrás, el otro estaba demasiado cerca y una vez más no sabía cuándo lo había hecho. Le miraba con el ceño fruncido, allí parado y de pie mientras Karma aún sostenía la camiseta que se había quitado entre las manos y esbozaba una leve sonrisa burlona. Eso también era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados, el que los dos se quedaran mirándose el uno al otro sin hacer nada. Pensando en lo siguiente que decir para reírse de su rival.

-¿Sabes?- Empezó a decir Karma. Había clavado sus ojos color miel en los violetas del otro, cosa que le daba muy mala espina al pelinaranja.- Si tanto te molesta que esté sin camisa, quítatela tú también.

El respingo que pegó al escuchar eso era difícil de disimular y aunque Karma podía ver como intentaba mantener su cara de poker, sabía que había dado de lleno en una de las debilidades del pelinaranja. En cuestión de esas cosas era más tímido de lo que parecía o tal vez fuera un estirado. El pelirrojo aún no sabía cuál era la verdadera razón, así que asumió que eran las dos.

-Eres imbécil.- Le contestó con enfado. No era la primera vez que se lo decía y tal vez no fuera el mejor insulto que podría darle, pero lo que contaba era la intención y no estaba de más recordárselo.

-¿Por qué Gakushuu?- Dijo el pelirrojo con burla. El que le llamara por su nombre era algo que le ponía aún más de los nervios, nunca iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-No me llames así.- Espetó aún más enfadado.

-¿Así cómo? ¿Gakushuu?- Contestó con una sonrisa inclinándose hacia él.- Si es tu nombre. Además ¿No crees que es injusto que sea yo el único que vaya sin camiseta?

-Eso es porque tu quieres.- Dijo con rápidez. Dió un paso hacia atrás pero al instante el pelirrojo dió uno hacia delante, colocándose enfrente suya. Debido a que eran de la misma estatura, no podía evitar fijarse en lo mucho que el otro se estaba divirtiendo. Tenía su gracia si se pensaba que era él el que se había colado en el vestuario para incordiar, pero estaba siendo molestado de cualquiera de las formas. Realmente el pelirrojo siempre se las arreglaba para incomodarle de alguna forma u otra, no era agradable.

-Tal vez, pero a lo mejor no quiero ser el único.- Contestó el pelirrojo con aire pensativo. En ese momento a Asano le empezó a entrar un poco el pánico, porque estaba segurísimo de que Karma tenía en mente algo realmente humillante a sus ojos y pensaba ponerlo en práctica. Si estaba seguro de algo, es de que Karma no conocía los límites, mucho menos si estos impedían que él saliera mal parado. A estas alturas todo lo que hiciera su rival no podía sorprenderle, como mucho incordiarle.- Quítate la camisa.

-No.- Respondió al instante. No solo era consciente de lo que le estaba pidiendo, si no de que Karma era capáz de hacerlo él mismo si se negaba. Volvió a andar hacia atrás y esta vez el pelirrojo no se acercaba a él, solo le miraba con aires de burla, cosa que le ponía más nervioso aún.- Aléjate de mí.

-Gakushuu, la camisa...- Dijo con una sonrisa casi sádica.

-N-No. Fuera. Ni te muevas.- Contestó con nerviosismo. Parecía que le estaba hablando a un perro, pero a estas alturas no se iba a preocupar por ello. Akabane ya había dejado claro que pensaba perseguirle si hacía falta, su sonrisas y las ganas que tenía de ponerle de los nervios lo dejaban bien claro.

Asano dió otro paso hacia atrás y se escucharon las leves risas del pelirrojo mientras que el otro se debatía entre pegarle y salir corriendo, o salir corriendo simplemente. Sería complicado porque para irse del vestuario tendría que darse la vuelta, ya que estaban rodeados de taquillas. Y darle la espalda a Akabane en ese momento sería como regalarle un bote de wasabi: Una locura.

-Pff, Gakushuu...- Siguió diciendo mientras se acercaba a él. Si tenía que arrinconarle para ver la expresión que tenía al enfadarse, Karma estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea. Y por ese motivo había tirado su camisa en algún punto del suelo y ahora se acercaba al pelinaranja sonriendo con malicia. Total, había sido él el que se había metido en esa situación y en cuanto a gastar bromas e incordiar a la gente, Karma le ganaba a quién sea. Si aún podía hacer rabiar a Korosensei, enfadar a Asano no sería nada, aunque era mil veces más entretenido a su parecer.

El pelirrojo se acercó más mientras que el otro se encogía y volvía a alejarse. No podía evitar reírse al ver los intentos de Asano por parecer serio, cosa que no conseguía en absoluto. Sabía que por mucho que le incordiara, o le enfadara, o le insultara, le apreciaba. A su manera, pero lo hacía. Porque aunque no podían soportarse, ambos sabían que no había nadie en el instituto capaces de llegar a la altura del contrario. Si Asano no tuviera a Karma no habría nadie intentando gastarle bromas pesadas y a la vez estúpidas cada dos días; Si Karma no tuviera a Asano no podría llegar a los exámenes de matemáticas pensando en derrotarle o que eran un reto el cual superar; Si Asano no tuviera a Karma nadie en el instituto se atrevería a retarle en algún momento; Si Karma no tuviera a Asano no tendría esa sensación de ser observado cada vez que ponía un pie en el edificio principal y no escucharía ese "imbécil" que iba dirigido a su persona cada día. Se aburrirían. Si no se tuvieran el uno al otro estarían aburridos, no sabrían que hacer ni a dónde ir y no tendrían a quién molestar ni ningún conejillo de indias para bromas o insultos. Y lo sabían, ambos en el fondo sabían que era diverido tener a alguien de su altura a quién detestar/apreciar. De su altura literalmente, porque medían lo mismo. Y es por eso que Karma se reía cuándo el pelinaranja le buscaba para discutir, como hoy. Y también la razón por la que, aunque Asano no tuviera ganas de quitarse la camisa o lo que fuera que planeara el pelirrojo, no le había pegado una patada y se había marchado. Si no que aunque no se diera cuenta, sus labios se curvaban levemente hacia arriba. Porque eran el tipo de situaciones tan estúpidas y a la vez tensas entre ellos en las que pensaban "Realmente nadie se atrevería a hacerme esto." Y por eso se tenían un poco de estima, no tanta como para ser los mejores amigos en el mundo, pero se tenían en cuenta hasta cierto punto.

La espalda de Asano dió contra una de las taquillas y pegó un respingo ¿Cuándo había llegado hasta allí? Y lo que era peor ¿Por qué Akabane estaba tan cerca? Al parecer al pelirrojo no le bastaba con esa estúpida broma de la camisa, si no que también le parecía muy gracioso invadir su preciado espacio personal. Era verdad que no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se acercara mucho a él, si su padre no se había esforzado en ello ¿Por qué él sí? No le veía sentido y no se esforzaba en ocultarlo. El pelirrojo se dió cuenta desde el principio de que no le gustaba y desde que se conocían aprovechaba la más mínima oportunidad para acercarse. Ahora le tenía a dos palmos de su cara, mientras que el chico se aguantaba la risa a duras penas. Le costaba reconocerlo, pero también le resultaba gracioso lo estúpida que era la situación y la tontería que estaban haciendo ¿Para qué? ¿Para enfadar al otro? Ya ni lo sabían, pero su orgullo les impedía razonar.

-Aléjate.- Dijo el pelinaranja con seriedad. Otra de las cosas que no admitiría, es que aunque estuviera acostumbrado a la cercanía del pelirrojo, no dejaba de resultarle raro. No sabía como tomarselo, pero la incomodidad que le producía la cercanía de otra persona, como su padre por ejemplo, era distinta a la incomodidad que le producía Karma. No sabía porque era distinta ni de qué forma, tampoco por qué era solo con Akabane, pero no quería romperse la cabeza ya que no era algo que le iba a quitar el sueño.

-¿Y si no lo hago?

-Eres irritante.

-Venga, si te estás riendo.

-...

-¿Ves? Te estás riendo.

-De tu estupidéz.

-Vaya, alguien está de mal humor porque el club de beisbol ha perdido contra la clase E ¿Verdad?

La leve sonrisa de Asano desapareció para mirarle con reproche. No estaba equivocado al pensar que de verdad le había molestado que ganaran. Eran la clase E después de todo, no iba a tener piedad con ellos. Bufando con desaprovación, el pelinaranja se había cansado de tanta broma y de la cercanía de su rival, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho puso su mano derecha en el pecho de este con la intención de empujarle y que se alejara.

Pero algo le distrajo.

Con la mano aún en su pecho, Asano bajó la mirada para darse cuenta de que efectivamente, a parte de no llevar camisa, había puesto la mano dónde supuestamente Karma tenía el corazón (A estas alturas no sabía si lo tenía). Quería pasar por alto la calidez y suavidad de su piel, pero le era imposible hacerlo, mucho menos cuándo notó los latidos acelerados de su corazón a través de su mano. Se habían quedado en silencio y sin ninguna intención de decir nada. Asano no quería prestar atención a lo que podría decir el pelirrojo y cuándo afianzó un poco más su mano, pudo notar como su corazón se aceleraba, así como la fina capa de sudor que el contrario tenía tras haber tenido ese partido y el leve aroma que desprendía y no podía evitar aspirar.

-A este paso tu corazón va a explotar.- Dijo el pelinaranja sin rodeos.

Karma se quedó callado. Esa situación era muy rara. Asano no despegaba la mirada de su mano, que seguía posada en el blanquecino pecho del contrario, que al parecer tampoco tenía intención de apartarse. Aún así, ambos eran conscientes de que a pesar de que Karma tuviera la afición de invadir el espacio personal de Asano para su diversión, nunca había pasado algo como eso. Para empezar, siempre había ropa de por medio y ninguno se quedaba callado de esa forma. Ese silencio era muy diferente del que estaban acostumbrados, tenso y con aires de enfado. A parte de su corazón, Asano también podía notar como su pecho subía y bajaba a medida que respiraba, y poco a poco, sin encontrar un motivo aparente, su mano empezó a parecerle menos interesante en comparación a la anatomía del otro. Para cuándo quiso darse cuenta, ya no podía apartar la mirada del pecho o el torso de Karma y su mano, que no se había movido del sitio, de repente quería recorrer y sentir más lugares que su corazón, que se había acelerado más si cabe.

-Pues tú tampoco te quedas atrás.- Empezó a decir Karma con tranquilidad.- Te tiembla la mano.

No le respondió. Principalmente porque no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle hasta que el pelirrojo se lo mencionó. Y era cierto, la mano que sostenía su pecho había empezado a temblar levemente y ni se había percatado de ello. Seguro que era por cansancio o por tenerla levantada tanto tiempo. Sí. Tenía que ser eso. A Asano no se le ocurría una razón más digna. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro su cuerpo se estremeció levemente, haciendo que sus músculos se tensaran y su mano apretara más en la piel del pelirrojo. Y es que este había levantado su mano derecha para después posarla en su cuello sin previo aviso. Su mano estaba fría, era lo primero que notó seguido de que esta también era suave y se había quedado sostiendo su cuello con cuidado, como si temiera hacer algo brusco. Mentiría si dijera que no pensaba igual, Asano no sabía a dónde mirar ni que hacer a continuación, por lo que se quedó callado y en el sitio. Esperando a que Karma dijera algo o al menos saber el motivo por el que ahora tenía su mano posada en su cuello, no podía evitar recorrerle con la mirada de nuevo. La mente se le había quedado en blanco.

-¿Ves?- Dijo Karma apretando levemente su mano en torno a su cuello.- Tú también estás al borde de una taquicardia.

Y por segunda vez, Asano no se dió cuenta de lo que le ocurría hasta que el pelirrojo se lo dijo. Tenía razón. Su corazón también estaba acelerado, le impedía pensar con claridad y por eso le temblaba la mano. No podía hacer ningún movimiento, porque la mano de Karma aún estaba en su cuello y era incapáz de hacer o decir nada sin dudar. No podía encontrar ninguna explicación a lo que estaba pasando, ya que sus reacciones a la cercanía del contrario siempre se las había atribuído al enfado o la incomodidad, pero era la primera vez que él también daba señales de reaccionar con cosas más allá de la diversión, lo podía deducir porque ya no le escuchaba reírse. Asano empezó a darse cuenta de cómo su respiración empezaba a ser irregular y los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en todo su cuerpo, estaba nervioso y mucho. El que pudiera sentir las leves respiraciones de Karma sobre su mejilla no ayudaba y por un momento pensó que enrojecería de la vergüenza. Levantó la cabeza y dejó de mirar su pecho, lo cual parecía no importarle al otro, y le clavo sus ojos violetas en los suyos con duda.

Era una situación muy rara.

Porque a pesar de haber estado cerca el uno del otro infinidad de veces, nunca había pasado algo como eso. No se habían quedado callados ni quietos en su sitio. Con sus manos haciendo contacto en la piel del otro y sin intención de apartarle, mirándose a los ojos buscando algo, tal vez una respuesta, que no iban a encontrar. Sus latidos retumbaban y sus mentes estaban casi en blanco. Nunca habían faltado los silencios entre ellos, pero siempre fueron incómodos. Sin embargo, este era todo lo contrario.

Con la espalda aún apoyada en la taquilla, Asano se dió cuenta de como el pelirrojo pensaba en decir algo, tal vez fue por la vacilación reflejada en sus ojos miel o la forma en la que su mano se tensó por un momento, haciéndo que se sobresaltara por el toque. Su mente se fue por la borda cuándo Karma abrió la boca para hablarle, pero no salió ningún sonido de allí. Sus ojos violetas que habían estado mirándole a los ojos, irremediablemente bajaron a sus labios. No es como si se fijara mucho en ello, pero estaban cerca. Muy cerca. Tan cerca que solo tenía que bajar un poco su mirada para ver esa parte de su cara y se estaba confundiendo. Dejó de pensar por completo cuándo los labios de Karma se abrieron para decir algo, pero se cerraron casi al segundo al no decir nada. No sabía si era cosa del momento, si tenía algo que ver con los irrefrenables latidos de su corazón o si era parte de la razón por la que Karma era diferente de los demás. Pero solo podía admirar sus labios sin pensar en nada más. Tal vez fuera la iluminación del vestuario o que realmente su cercanía le afectaba, pero sus labios eran ¿Atrayentes? No sabía como definirlo, solo no podía apartar la mirada de ellos. El problema es que lo hizo. Tuvo que dejar de mirarlos cuándo sintió curiosidad por lo que iba a hacer el pelirrojo, llevaban ambos callados un rato y no era propio de ellos, mucho menos estando solos en un vestuario donde nadie podía evitar que se pegaran. Volvió a mirarle los ojos y casi sintió un parón en el corazón al darse cuenta del porque Karma estaba tan callado.

Tras haberlo evitado durante todo el tiempo, sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse de color rojo.

Karma estaba embobado y con expresión pensativa, mirándole los labios como él había hecho hace un momento. El pelinaranja había estado tan absorto que no se percató de que tenía los labios entreabiertos y respirando con pesadez. Ahora no podía hacer más que sonrojarse y quedarse quieto. Cuándo su cara empezó a colorearse de rojo, Karma se distrajo de repente dándose cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo. Levantó su mirada de repente y clavó sus ojos miel en los suyos. El chico de lo clase E no dijo nada, pero la forma en la que le había pillado con las manos en la masa hizo que se sonrojara de la misma forma que el contrario, sacando a relucir una timidez más que inusual en él. Y ahora, con ambos sonrojados, habiéndose sorprendido mirando los labios del otro y con la respiración y sus corazones inusalmente agitados, no podían hacer más que confundirse y preguntarse una y otra vez la razón de su extraño comportamiento.

Pero sus pensamientos se fueron otra vez por la borda.

Porque sin darse cuenta, mientras le sostenían la mirada al contrario y no decían ni una palabra, Karma se acercó más a él sin pensar en las consecuencias, Asano afianzó su agarre y también se acercó mientras sentía la mano temblorosa del otro sobre su cuello. El tiempo se detuvo. Se detuvo porque por un momento se perdieron en la mirada del otro, sus respiraciones chocaron con la boca del otro, su toque sobre el contrario les quemó y sus corazones iban a saltar de su pecho en cualquier momento. No sabían porque lo hacían, ni porque les parecía tan bien en aquel momento, solo eran conscientes de que sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse y estaban perdidos en el aroma y sentir del contrario.

-¿Karma? ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Nagisa resonó por todo el vestuario haciendo que se congelaran en el acto. Al parecer el chico de pelo azul se había quedado en la puerta del lugar, preguntando con voz dudosa y preocupada. Había preferido no asomarse entre las taquillas que le obstaculizaban la vista de su compañero, más que nada por su privacidad.

Ambos despertaron de su ensoñación y pegaron un bote al instante en el que escucharon a Nagisa. Asano miró al suelo con rápidez mientras intentaba asimilar lo que estaba pasando, mientras que Karma se puso mil veces más nervioso y sus pensamientos corrieron acelerados por su mente.

-E-Ehh... No... ¡Sí! ¡S-Sí! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy perfectamente!- Empezó a decir con la cara roja e intentando disimular el nerviosismo en su voz. Desgraciadamente Asano todavía podía notar su corazón acelerado bajo su mano.

-¿Seguro? Es que estás tardando mucho...- Respondió Nagisa aún con preocupación.

-Sí. Sí. Es que... No recordaba dónde había puesto mis cosas.- Contestó Karma con convicción. Se alejó del otro con rápidez, haciendo que Asano sintiera una especie de frío en el cuello y le siguiera con la mirada confundido. El pelirrojo se asomó entre las taquillas para mirar a Nagisa, que estaba parado en la puerta, y le sonrió como siempre.- Ya las he encontrado, en un momento voy.

-Vale, avisaré a los demás.- Respondió el peliazul con más ánimo que antes.

Se escucharon los pasos del chico alejándose para después pasar al silencio tenso y absoluto. Karma se dió la vuelta y miró a Asano. Sin decir una palabra, un gesto o un insulto, Karma recogió su camiseta del suelo y se dió la vuelta para vestirse, mientras que Asano despegó la espalda de la taquilla y sin mirar hacia atrás, se marchó de los vestuarios a paso rápido.

No tenían nada que decir.

Ese día, nadie de la clase E dijo nada cuándo vieron salir a Asano de los vestuarios con una cara más seria que de costumbre. Nadie preguntó cuándo un rato después Karma también salió con una expresión pensativa y sin hacer ninguna broma o comentario. Tampoco le preguntaron porque estaba tan callado y no había insultado a Korosensei por haberle hecho ayudar a recoger junto al otro equipo y mucho menos el porque Asano había matado a Nagisa con la mirada y porque Karma ni le hablaba.

Tratándose de esos dos tenían miedo de saberlo. El problema es que no eran los únicos.

Karma y Asano tampoco sabían lo que estaba pasando.

_**Continuará...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ~
> 
> Antes que nada, gracias por dignarte a leer este fic o al menos a abrirlo (?)
> 
> Dado a que algunos me lo habéis pedido y tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo, vengo con este pequeño proyecto con Asano y Karma ~ No, no son la única pareja que me gusta de Ansatsu, hay muchas y quiero escribirlas, pero dadme tiempo a que lo haga, un one-shot no se hace en un día (al menos yo) xD Y esta vez en vez de un one-shot, traigo un pequeño fic. Lo más seguro es que dure entr capítulos, no tengo pensado nada más, pero será entretenido. Puede que algunos capítulos sean más cortos que otros, pero haré lo que pueda y cuándo pueda, realmente tengo ganas de escribirlo. Como siempre, creo que no logro describir bien a los personajes así que será un poco OOC, aunque no creo que mucho. Solo espero que os guste.
> 
> Sin nada más que decir, espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


	2. Chapter 2

-Karma ¿Me estás escuchando?

El pelirrojo miró hacia arriba y clavó su mirada en la de Nakamura. La rubia tenía una expresión molesta y se había inclinado sobre su mesa para llamarle la atención. Eran las ocho y media de la mañana, los alumnos de la clase E entraban poco a poco a la clase y Karma no tenía ganas de nada. Con una expresión somnolienta, estaba sentado en su mesa con los codos apoyados sobre esta y mirando hacia ningún sitio en especial. Nakamura se había acercado a él nada más entrar en la clase y dejar sus cosas, pero al igual que la semana anterior, Karma no parecía interesarse por nada en concreto.

-¿Eh?- Contestó el pelirrojo con confusión.

-Dios santo...- Suspiró Nakamura mirándole con reproche.- Te he preguntado si me has traído el libro que te pedí.

-Ah...Sí, sí.- Respondió tras un breve momento de ensoñación.

Se inclinó un poco hacia un lado para revolver en su mochila y coger el libro que le había prometido a Nakamura. Con una leve sonrisa se lo entregó en la mano para después mirar a la chica con confusión. Esta no dejaba de mirarle de arriba a abajo, con cierto aire de enfado.

-¿Que demonios te pasa?- Espetó la rubia sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿Qué?

-Estás muy raro. Desde la semana pasada estás completamente ido, no prestas atención a nada.

-Ah.

Nakamura siguió mirándole con duda, como diciendo "¿No vas a responder nada más?" Y no. No iba a hacerlo, porque Karma sabía que tenía razón. Había pasado una semana desde el partido de beisbol y una semana desde que él y Asano se vieron por última vez. Y era cierto, llevaba todo ese tiempo sin prestar atención a nada, casi sin dormir y como un alma en pena. Era obvio que los demás se habían dado cuenta de su distracción e incluso Korosensei y su actitud de metomentodo había intentado interrogarle al respecto. No servía de nada, no pensaba abrir la boca. Porque aunque lo hiciera no sabía que decir. Ni siquiera sabía que había pasado en ese vestuario exactamente, estaban discutiendo ¿Y luego qué? No lo sabía, estaba bloqueado. Y ese bloqueo era por culpa de Asano, al que casualmente había estado evitando todo la semana y sabía que no era el único, era obvio que el pelinaranja no se dignaría a aparecer ante él por lo menos hasta que se olvide de lo que ocurrió. El problema, es que además de no saber lo que había pasado entre ellos en ese momento, había una pregunta que se había instalado en su mente y no le dejaba ni dormir en paz. La pregunta del millón que le había estado torturando desde ese pacífico día hasta hoy, haciendo que se perdiera en sus pensamientos y no se dignara a mirar a nadie a la cara, mucho menos a Nagisa.

_-"¿Que habría pasado si Nagisa no hubiera intervenido?"_ \- Se preguntó apoyando la barbilla en su mano. Realmente le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-Se acabó. Me rindo.- Dijo Nakamura con tono enfadado.- Que sepas que tarde o temprano me acabaré enterando.

La chica le sacó la lengua para hacerle rabiar para después marcharse con indignación. Karma no pudo evitar reírse ante el infantilismo de Nakamura, aunque no iba a negar que era una de las razones por las que se llevaban tan bien. Suspirando con cansancio, decidió levantarse de su mesa y andar hacia la puerta. Tenían clase de inglés con Irina y por mucho que la asesina lo negara, no era lo que se decía muy puntual a primera hora de la mañana, por lo que Karma prefería salir de la clase a dar una vuelta por el pasillo antes de tener que soportar las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros y algún que otro cuchicheo. O peor. La mirada de Nagisa. Su intención de irse por la puerta se vió interrumpida por este, que no había dudado en cruzar la clase para situarse a su lado con rápidez.

-Karma ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto el peliazul mirándole con insistencia.

-A dar una vuelta. Bitch no vendrá en un buen rato, siempre llega tarde cuándo nos toca a primera hora con ella. Volveré en un momento.- Le respondió cortante.

-Voy contigo.- Respondió Nagisa con una sonrisa.

No dijo nada y se dió la vuelta para abrir la puerta. Sentía las miradas de los demás clavadas en sus espaldas y a decir verdad no le extrañaba. Así como había pasado una semana comiéndose la cabeza, también había pasado una semana tratando con frialdad a Nagisa. El pobre chico no tenía la culpa de nada, se conocían desde primero y sabía que Nagisa no haría nada malo a propósito (los intentos de asesinato no contaban). Él no era culpable de lo que había pasado en el vestuario, pero sí del quebradero de cabeza de después. Cada vez que le miraba se acordaba de lo sucedido y una vez más su mente se perdía en quién sabe dónde. Eso Karma no lo soportaba. No quería hacer daño al peliazul, mucho menos dejarlo de lado, pero no podía evitarlo. Por más que no quería acordarse, Nagisa aparecía ante él y eso desencadenaba la imagen de Asano en su mente.

Y Asano era lo último en lo que quería pensar. De verdad.

-Creo que Korosensei tiene zumos guardados en el salón de profesores.- Dijo Nagisa de repente. Ya habían cerrado la puerta tras de sí y habían andado como dos pasos antes de que el peliazul empezara a hablar.- Podemos coger uno si quieres.

-¿Desde cuándo le robas comida a Korosensei?- Preguntó Karma con diversión. Le costaba creerlo viniendo de su amigo.

-Bueno... Incluso Kayano lo mencionó una vez, no creo que se enfade por que le falten un par de zumos.- Respondió el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Karma no necesitaba más explicación. Si el nombre de Kayano había salido en la conversación, ya estaba todo dicho. No sabía si sus otros compañeros se habían dado cuenta, pero Nagisa y Kayano estaban obviamente en el punto de mira del otro. Para Karma estaba bastante claro que de ahí a unos meses, esos dos estarían saliendo. Pero viendo la timidez de ambos, no estaba tan seguro. No es como si fuera a reprocharle nada a Nagisa, era su "relación" y era cosa suya. Por mucho que le hubiera estado evitando toda la semana, Nagisa seguía siendo su amigo, por lo que posó la mano en el hombro y le sonrió. Sabía que el pelizul también se había dado cuenta de su distanciamiento y que esa era mayormente la razón por la que le había seguido hasta el pasillo y había querido estar más cerca suya durante toda la semana, no podía seguir haciéndole el vacío por algo de lo que no tenía culpa.

-Está bien. Ve a por los zumos, nadie va a sospechar de ti. Yo te esperaré en la entrada. Seguro que Bitch viene corriendo, nos burlaremos un poco de ella.

La sonrisa que le dirigió Nagisa podía poner de buen humor a cualquiera y tras asentirle con ánimo, se dió la vuelta para ir hacia el salón de profesores mientras Karma iba en la dirección contraria.

_-"Así que Nagisa es capáz de robarle a Korosensei unos míseros zumos para impresionar a Kayano..."_ \- Pensó mientras andaba hacia la entrada con aire distraído.- _"¿Realmente la gente se porta así cuándo le gusta alguien?"_

Sus pasos se detuvieron de repente, justo delante de la puerta de la entrada, la cuál se encontraba cerrada. De nuevo empezaba a sumergirse en sus pensamientos. La palabra "gustar" se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

¿Acaso él sabía lo que era gustar?

Que Karma recordara, nunca le había gustado alguien. O no le había gustado o simplemente no se había dado cuenta de ello. Hubo un tiempo a principios de ese año, en el que llegó a pensar que podría estar interesado en Okuda. Desechó esa idea la misma semana en que lo pensó, por el hecho de que a pesar de que Okuda fuera una buena chica, no se imaginaba estándo con ella. Se llevaban bien y a diferenca de Nakamura con Okuda era más fácil hablar y entenderse. Pero no. No era ese tipo de gustar. Karma no quería salir con Okuda de la misma forma que Nagisa quería salir con Kayano, con ser amigo suyo tenía más que suficiente. Y eso le llevaba a preguntarse de nuevo, qué se sentía cuándo te gustaba alguien. Ya tenía la edad suficiente para saberlo ¿No? Nunca se había detenido a pensarlo seriamente. Tenía que admitirlo. Karma era un imbécil respecto a la inteligencia emocional. Se le puede dar bien cualquier asignatura, sobretodo matemáticas, pero si algún día le preguntaban si le había gustado alguien, no sabría que responder. No tendría ni idea, porque no sabía cómo tenía que sentirse o como tenía que pensar si le gustaba alguien. Era obvio que cada persona se comporta de forma diferente frente a la persona en la cuál está interesado. Nagisa robaba zumos para Kayano mientras esta mataba con la mirada a toda chica con más pecho que ella que mirara al pelizaul, Chiba y Rinka se miraban de reojo en las clases de Educación Física*, Okano pegaba a Maehara mientras le insultaba por mujeriego* y Nakamura intentaba sobar a Yada cada vez que tenía oportunidad* ¿Y él? ¿Qué demonios hacía él? ¿Había llegado a gustarle alguién alguna vez y no se había dado cuenta? ¿Se había comportado como ellos? No lo sabía y le frustraba. Porque eran ese tipo de pensamientos los que le habían tenido casi una semana en vela.

No pudo seguir pensando mucho, porque antes de poder asimilar nada la puerta se abrió de repente y alguien chocó contra él. Solo dió un paso hacia atrás mientras se quejaba y cerraba los ojos por el choque, el primer pensamiento que tuvo fue que tenía que haber sido Irina, la cuál seguramente había entrado corriendo para llegar a clase. Después, cuándo levantó la cabeza y vió quién se había chocado contra él, consideró muy enserio entrar en pánico y salir corriendo.

Los ojos violetas de Asano le miraban con sorpresa y juraría que también estaba a punto de echarse a correr.

Ambos se quedaron callados, clavando la mirada en la del otro. Karma se enderezó y Asano apretó los libros que tenía en la mano sobre su pecho. Era la primera vez que se veían desde ese encuentro en el vestuario y ambos estaban más que conscientes de que se habían estado evitando. Era más que obvio que no querían ni verse. Karma no tardó en fijarse en las leves ojeras que el pelinaranja tenía en la cara, no le extrañaba que el otro tampoco durmiera bien. Así como Karma era un imbécil respecto a la inteligencia emocional, sabía que Asano también lo era. Ninguno de los dos se salvaba de esa estúpidez y de las preguntas que se formulaban una y otra vez en sus mentes tras lo ocurrido la semana pasada. La incomodidad que les suponía verse cara a cara era algo para lo que no estaban preparados. La mirada de Asano pasó de ser sorprendida a enfadada en unos instantes.

-Aparta.- Le ordenó con frialdad.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño ante eso. Era consciente de que Asano no iba a tirarse encima suya nada más verle y si lo hacía sería para pegarle, pero el tono con el que le había hablado distaba mucho de ser el que usaba normalmente con él. Era cierto que no se llevaban tan bien, pero ese tono retador y divertido con el que se hablaban era al que se había acostumbrado. No sabía por qué debería importarle que le tratara así, era normal teniendo en cuenta la situación, pero le molestaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó mirándole con seriedad. No iba a dejarle ver que le irritaba estar así. También tenía su orgullo.

-No te interesa. Aparta.

-¿Y si no quiero?

Se quedaron callados de nuevo, mirándose con enfado. La tensión entre ellos era más que evidente. Ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer, eran demasiado orgullosos como para eso. Ambos sabían que Asano podría empujar a Karma como si nada y marcharse por el pasillo de la escuela a hacer quién sabe qué, pero ninguno quería eso. La principal razón, es que Asano no quería tocar a Karma ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello y Karma no estaba dispuesto a apartarse así como así, llevaban una semana sin saber de la existencia del otro.

-Le he traído estos libros a Isogai. Se los dejó en el edificio principal.- Dijo Asano suspirando con pesadez. Ya llegaba tarde a clase y aunque no tuviera ganas de ir, no quería dar explicaciones más tarde sobre el por qué no había estado en clase de Lengua a primera hora.

-Ah.- Respondió el pelirrojo sin cambiar su expresión. Por un momento un pinchazo de molestia le recorrió el cuerpo. Sabía que Isogai y Asano se llevaban medianamente bien, pero no hasta el punto de que el pelinaranja estuviera dispuesto a subir una montaña para devolverle unos libros.

Con un enfado que ni siquiera él sabía de dónde venía, se echó hacia un lado para dejar que el presidente del consejo estudiantil pasara. No se dignaba a mirarle, porque las tablas de madera del suelo parecían más interesantes que él, pero no tuvo más remedio que alzar la cabeza cuándo se dió cuenta de que el chico no había dado ni un paso. En su lugar se le había quedado mirando con expresión neutra.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Karma con mal humor. Ya se había apartado para dejarle pasar ¿Qué más quería?

-Había pensado...- Empezó a decir el pelinaranja. El tono frío que antes había empleado había sido sustituido por uno dudoso y tal vez nervioso.- ¿Se los puedes dar tú? Llego tarde a clase.

Asano le había dicho eso casi en voz baja, mirándo hacia un lado mientras volvía a apretar los libros en contra suya. Casi pareciera que le daba vergüenza pedirle algo así, aunque Karma no podía estar seguro, no podía verle la cara. Pero era la primera vez que Asano le pedía algo. El pedirle que se muriera no contaba, esta vez era de verdad. Por primera vez en la semana Karma sintió ganas de sonreír. Sonreír enserio, no como las veces anteriores que habían sido una mueca falsa para no preocupar a la gente. No sabía la razón exacta de ello, pero el enfado anterior se había disipado y pensó que estaba feliz porque era la primera vez que el pelinaranja se rebajaba a pedirle una cosa. Por nimia que sea, lo estaba haciendo. Era la explicación más lógica a esa emoción repentina y las ganas de hacer lo que le había pedido. Aún así su expresión no había cambiado, el que el chico le estuviera pidiendo un favor no significaba que iban a olvidarse de lo sucedido en el vestuario. Karma seguía bloqueando su mente para no pensar en nada que no debiera y sabía que Asano estaría en la misma situación.

-Sí, se los daré.- Dijo Karma con tono neutral.- Aunque tendré que esperar a que vuelva Nagisa...

A Karma aún no se le había olvidado que su compañero peliazul estaba en la sala de profesores intentando robar comida. No quería que el chico volviera y se encontrara la entrada vacía, estaría mal por su parte. Aunque él pensaba que estaba bien esperar a que volviera, la forma en la que Asano le miró le dió mala espina. El pelinaranja estaba frente a él, mirándole con el ceño fruncido e irradiando un aura de enfado. Para Karma tendría sentido si hubiera dicho algo que le molestara. El problema es que el pelirrojo no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho para enfadarle tan de repente, encima que había dicho que sí a su petición.

-Con que Shiota... ¿Eh?- Dijo con frialdad.- Entonces olvídate, le daré yo los libros a Isogai.

Karma no pudo hacer más que mirarle con curiosidad. El Asano casi tímido se había esfumado en unos pocos segundos para dar paso de nuevo al presidente pasota y arrogante que le miraba por encima del hombro. No podía explicarse como el simple hecho de nombrar a Nagisa podía hacer que Asano no solo se enfadara si no que además estuviera dispuesto a entrar en la clase y llegar tarde al edificio principal. No podía comprenderlo, era demasiado estúpido.

-Haz lo que quieras.- Le espetó con enfado. Le molestaba que por una vez que le pedía una cosa y estuviera dispuesto a cumplirla el otro diera marcha atrás tan rápidamente ¿Tan difícil era estar en buenos términos? Por un momento Karma pensó que podrían hacerlo y luego se fastidiaba en un instante.

-Vale. Que te lo pases bien con Shiota.- Espetó el pelinaranja con algo de rencor.

Eso último le dejó descolocado ¿De verdad el problema había sido Nagisa? Si el pobre chico no había roto un plato en su vida, era incomprensible. Si Asano quería enfadarse con él por cualquier motivo (que a estas alturas lo tenía) que lo hiciera, pero meter a Nagisa en algo en lo que no tenía nada que ver era estúpido y no podía dejarlo así. Abrió la boca para contestarle, pero el otro ya estaba andando hacia el pasillo con rápidez y pasando de él. Esto le enfadó aún más. Porque así como Asano no soportaba que Karma no cayera en sus provocaciones, Karma se irritaba si Asano no se dignaba ni a escucharle. Con rápidez, Karma ni se paró a pensar cuándo agarró el hombro del otro chico y tiró con fuerza hacia atrás para que le mirase.

Gran error.

Karma no sabía si su fuerza había aumentado considerablemente por las clases de Educación Física con Karasuma o que el suelo del edificio estaba peor de lo que pensaba. Pero después de escuchar un crujido de madera y una exclamación por parte de Asano, se vió tirado en el suelo. Lo primero: Ni se había dado cuenta de cuándo estaba cayendo hasta que su culo dió de lleno con el suelo y los libros que Asano tenía en la mano estaban desperdigados por este. Lo segundo: El pelinaranja estaba tirado entre sus piernas.

_-"Vale. Que no cunda el pánico."_ \- Empezó a pensar Karma con nerviosismo.

De alguna manera Asano sí se había dado la vuelta cuándo le cogió el hombro, pero debido a que tropezaron habían acabado ambos en el suelo. Con Karma sentado y abierto de piernas y Asano entre estas de lado, apoyando las manos en el suelo y quejándose de la caída con mal humor. Hacía dos semanas esa situación habría tenido una solución muy fácil, Asano le habría pegado más de una ostia para después levantarse y pensar una nueva manera de arruinarle la vida. Ahora no era así. Porque cuándo se dió cuanta de lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos, Asano dejó de quejarse al momento y levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos con sorpresa.

_-"Vale. Que cunda el pánico."_ \- Se dijo Karma internamente.

Esto era lo más cliché que podría haberles pasado. Parecía uno de los mangas shoujo de los que Fuwa hablaba. Para su desgracia, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Nunca en su vida habían estado tan incómodos ni habían sentido tantas ganas de huir el uno del otro. Lo mejor era levantarse inmediatamente, no tocarse, no mirarse, no decirse nada, que recogieran los libros y se marcharan cada uno por su lado. Porque lo quisieran o no, en su mente volverían a correr los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en el vestuario. Habían pasado una semana haciéndo lo imposible para no recordarlo, ni habían dormido bien y ni siquiera lo habían conseguido, no querían que la situación volviera a repetirse.

Dispuesto a levantarse, Karma apoyó las manos detrás de él y se estiró para alejarse de Asano, pero se detuvo al instante. En el momento en el que iba a levantarse, el cuchillo anti-Korosensei que siempre llevaba guardado en la cintura de su pantalón llegó a asomarse un poco por entre los plieges de su ropa. Se quedó parado y al instante se encogió mientras empezó a rezar para que Asano no se hubiera dado cuenta. Demasiado tarde. Sus ojos violetas ahora estaban clavados en su cintura, intentando averiguar que es lo que escondía debajo de esta. Sabía que él había visto algo extraño antes de que se encogiera de repente para esconder el cuchillo, pero con eso el pelinaranja tenía más que suficiente para sospechar. El que Asano estuviera interesado en saber el secreto de la clase E no ponía las cosas más fáciles entre ellos. Sin darse cuenta, Karma estaba conteniendo la respiración, esperando a que el pelinaranja se olvidara de lo que había pasado, pero al igual que muchas veces, era demasiado pedir.

-¿Que era eso?- Preguntó Asano con enfado.

Karma se estremeció y juraría que estaba empezando a sudar. No le daba miedo que Asano descubriera a Korosensei, si no lo que venía detrás. Si revelaba algo le borrarían la memoria o a saber qué cosas. Karasuma nunca explicó con exactitud lo que les harían si les revelaban a alguien el secreto de la clase E.

-Wasabi.- Respondió con naturalidad.

Todo el mundo sabía que Karma llevaba wasabi a todas partes, con un poco de suerte Asano se creería que lo que había visto era un bote de wasabi y lo dejaría estar.

-Mentira. El wasabi siempre te lo guardas en el bolsillo derecho.

La cara de Karma fue un poema. Y era difícil disimular su sorpresa. Primero porque le había pillado de lleno y segundo porque no había tenido en cuenta lo observador que era Asano con respecto a él. Lo más seguro es que se memorizara sus bolsillos y lo que llevaba en ellos con tal de no volver a tener wasabi en el desayuno. En ese caso era normal, él también lo habría hecho.

-Eh...- Empezó a decir con nerviosismo. Si no encontraba una excusa rápido ya veía a Karasuma pegándole una patada en la cara.

El pelinaranja ni habló, solo le volvió a mirar con enfado y bajó los ojos hasta su cadera, dónde momentos antes había visto el cuchillo. Karma casi entra en pánico cuándo se dió cuenta de que una de las manos del chico se dirigía hacia allí e hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. Agarrándole la mano, antes de que el otro pudiera soltarse, tiró hacia delante para que no pudiera quejarse o mirar el cuchillo que siempre llevaba consigo. Segundos después, cuándo se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho, le pareció lo más estúpido del mundo teniendo en cuenta su situación. Porque si la situación antes era incómoda y estaba luchando por no pensar en lo ocurrido en el vestuario, ahora no podía evitarlo.

Tirados en el suelo. Asano entre sus piernas y con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y para colmo las manitas cogidas ¿Qué era esto? ¿Un manga yaoi? ¿Fuwa le había rezado a alguien para que pasaran este tipo de cosas entre ellos? No. Definitivamente era culpa suya. Culpa de Asano y su curiosidad por el secreto de la clase E y culpa de Karma por no tomar las mejores decisiones cuándo entra en pánico.

El silencio sepulcral que antes había inundado la entrada era mil veces más incómodo que antes. Los pensamientos que ambos habían intentado evitar desde que se encontraron, ahora les inundaba la mente y les dejaba paralizados. Karma volvió a darse cuenta de cómo a Asano le volvía a temblar la mano y no se dignaba a levantar la cabeza. Así como Asano volvió a notar los latidos acelerados de Karma, que ahora sí podía escuchar con toda claridad. La cercanía que compartían era más estrecha que la última vez, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo del otro y como se revolvía en el nerviosismo. Con un nudo en el pecho y un cosquilleo en el estómago, Karma llegó a apretar la mano de Asano con más fuerza, lo hizo por puro reflejo, ya sea para deshacerse de esas sensaciones o por los nervios que le recorrían. Ante ese toque el pelinaranja se sobresaltó, pero no se movió de dónde estaba, porque aunque ambos eran conscientes de lo nerviosos que estaban, había algo que no podían hacer por nada del mundo.

No debían mirarse a la cara.

Karma tenía que mirar hacia un lado y Asano clavar los ojos en el suelo. En ningún momento debían mirarse a la cara, porque entonces volvería a ocurrir. Tendrían ante ellos la misma imagen que aquel día en el vestuario, la misma imagen que se les había pasado por la cabeza durante todo el tiempo que llevaban sin verse y les impedía dormir, pensar o concentrarse en otra cosa. La imagen de los labios del contrario. Porque les había costado mucho admitir que por más que quisieran olvidarse de ello, en aquel momento estuvieron a punto de besarse. A punto de besarse. A punto de rendirse y juntar sus labios. Y eso no tenía sentido, no tenía explicación. Llevaban una semana intentando encontrar una simple razón por la que se quedaron prendados en ese momento y estuvieron a un palmo de la cara del contrario, pero no la encontraban. Y eso era lo que más temían en ese momento. Porque los latidos acelerados de sus corazones, sus manos temblorosas, las respiraciones que luchaban por no ser agitadas, las mariposas en el estómago, el leve color rojo que empezaba a tintar sus mejillas por la vergüenza, todo empezaba a ser igual que aquella vez. Y sabían que si alzaban las cabezas, si se miraban por un instante y estaban tan cerca en cualquier momento sus ojos acabarían dónde la última vez. Y esta vez Nagisa no tenía porque ir a interrumpirles.

Asano sintió un escozor en la mano que tenía apoyada en el suelo y en un momento de lucidez, despertó de su ensoñación. Se dió cuenta de que se habría arañado la mano tras haber caído y por el estado del suelo de ese edificio tal vez se había clavado una astilla o algo parecido. Con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Karma, podía sentir como este se movía al respirar y los latidos acelerados de su corazón, que no parecían querer calmarse. El agarre de su mano era más fuerte que antes y ni siquiera había notado que empezaba a dolerle, parecía que Karma miraba hacia un lado y sin querer prestarle atención, estaba inusualmente perdido en sus pensamientos. No le culpaba. Pero no podían quedarse así mucho tiempo, Asano lo sabía. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que la situación fuera más incómoda. Con un quejido ahogado Karma soltó la mano de Asano cuándo este le pellizcó con fuerza en el cuello para que le soltara. En menos de un segundo el pelinaranja ya se había separado del otro y le miraba con un enfado mal disimulado mientras se sentaba de rodillas. Karma también se sentó y se sobó el cuello devolviéndole la mirada con reproche. Aún así, sus miradas no duraron mucho tiempo, las desviaron al momento en el que se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de que no se estaban tocando, seguían demasiado cerca.

-No quería tirarte al suelo.- Empezó a decir Karma con nerviosismo.- No medí mi fuerza, siento eso.

-Ya.- Respondió Asano con aire distraído.

Fingir que nada había pasado era la mejor opción. Ambos lo sabían y estaban dispuestos a llevarlo a cabo. Porque sus pensamientos y sus reacciones a las palabras o acciones del otro no tenían porque saberse y mucho menos sacarse a relucir. Se habían caído, había sido un accidente ¿No? Karma decía que lo sentía y Asano le daba la razón, ya está, no podían hacer nada. Decirse mutuamente que no podían parar de pensar en lo que ocurrió hace una semana y que estaban rezando para que no se repitiera porque no sabían lo que ocurriría esa vez, no era una opción. Decir que se habían vuelto a dar cuenta de la suavidez del tacto del otro tras una semana sin verse, no era una opción. Y decir que en cierta forma se habían echado de menos, tampoco era un opción.

No había pasado nada. Eso era lo mejor. Nadie se enfadaba, nadie tiraba su orgullo por la borda y ambos se salvaban de vivir un momento aún más bochornoso de lo que ya habían tenido. Era mejor que eso quedara encerrado en el fondo de su mente y que no volviera a salir. Asano no había visto nada en la cintura de Karma y Karma no recordaba haberle cogido de la mano al otro. Así debía ser.

Con lentitud, Asano se dió la vuelta para empezar a recoger los libros desparramados por el suelo, mientras que Karma le miraba con curiosidad. Mirando hacia otro lado, el pelirrojo se levantó mientras cogía el libro que más cerca tenía, curiosamente el de inglés. Prefería no decir nada sobre el pellizco que le había dado el otro chico en el cuello, que lo quisiera o no le había dolido. Pero en el fondo lo agradecía, no se habrían separado si no fuera por eso. Cuándo el pelinaranja estaba frente a él, con tres libros en la mano y mirándo al suelo, pensó que el Asano tímido había vuelto. O eso o que iba a pegarle. Porque el que se quedaran callados durante tanto tiempo sin pensar una forma de hacer daño al otro, era raro. Con un suspiro, Asano le tendió los libros mientras habló casi en un susurro.

-Dáselos a Isogai.

Karma no preguntó el por qué había cambiado tan pronto de opinión si antes estaba dispuesto a dárselos él, así que asintió mientras cogió los libros con rápidez. Las manos de Asano se tensaron cuándo sus dedos rozaron los suyos al coger los libros, pero tampoco dijo nada al respecto. Porque él también se tensó cuándo sus ojos violetas le miraron con seriedad, como intentando descifrar algo. Con los libros en la mano, Karma hizo un intento de sonrisa para disipar el ambiente cargado que había entre ellos. En aquel momento, le habría gustado no darse cuenta de cómo los ojos de Asano bajaron a sus labios durante unas milésimas de segundo, para después mirarle a los ojos con la misma frialdad que había hecho hacía unos minutos. Ahora estaba nervioso de nuevo, con su corazón acelerándose otra vez y rezando para que el otro no se diera cuenta de ello. Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, el pelinaranja pasó a su lado con rápidez. Karma pensaba que no iba a dignarse ni a decir adiós, sería lo suyo. Pero como siempre, Asano hacía lo que le daba la gana.

-Esto...- Le dijo con vacilación. Karma se dió la vuelta, aún intentando que sus mejillas no se tornaran rojas por el bochorno.- Hasta luego.

Asano desapareció por la puerta sin darle tiempo a que respondiera y Karma se quedó quieto con los libros de Isogai en la mano. Mentiría si dijera que no se había fijado en los labios del otro antes de que se marchara.

Y eso le confundía aún más.

~0.0~

-Karma querido, como tu profesora me alegro de que hayas madurado. Pero si tú y tu novio queréis hacer manitas en algún sitio, no lo hagáis en la entrada, tenemos un cobertizo en el patio ¿Vale?

Eso fue lo que dijo Irina al instante en el que cerró la puerta de la clase detrás de él. Con su sitio a unos pocos metros y unos libros en la mano, Karma se quedó paralizado mientras procesaba esas palabras en su mente. Alcanzó a ver a Nagisa sentado en su sitio, que al igual que toda la clase le miraba con confusión ante las palabras que había dicho su profesora. Cuándo se vió solo en la entrada Karma mandó a la porra a Nagisa y a todo el mundo y se fue a clase ignorando todo lo que pululaba por su mente. No había que ser muy listo para saber que había llegado tarde a la clase, lo más seguro que es Irina estuviera en la sala de profesores hablando con Karasuma sobre la misión de asesinato, tal vez ese día no había llegado tarde y por eso se había entretenido. Eso explicaría muchas cosas. No quería saber porque Nagisa ya estaba allí, lo más seguro es que hubiera pasado algo en la sala de profesores, aunque si le hubieran pillado no estaría sentado allí, seguramente Korosensei le estaría dando una charla sobre respetar la comida de los demás.

Dejó las suposiciones a un lado cúando finalmente se dió cuenta de lo que las palabras de Irina significaban.

-¿Eh?- Alcanzó a decir con confusión. Sentía las miradas de toda la clase encima suya y alcanzó a escuchar una risa disimulada a unos pocos metros de él, estaba seguro de que era Terasaka.

-Lo que oyes.- Respondió Irina con naturalidad. Para la clase no era un secreto que la rubia estaba deseando que alguno de sus alumnos madurara, no sabían si era para aconsejarle, para reírse o para instruirle en el mundo de los adultos. Según Yada, eran las tres cosas.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué novio?- Preguntó con nerviosismo. La situación y la sonrisa alegre que la asesina profesional tenía en la cara le estaban dando muy mala espina.

-Tu novio.- Respondió esta con alegría mientras posaba sus manos en las caderas.- Os he visto en la entrada. No me acuerdo de su nombre... Lo he visto varias veces por el edificio principal... Ese que es tan bueno en todo... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

_-"Oh no. No por Dios. No lo digas. Aquí no."-_ Pensó Karma con nerviosismo a medida que pasaban los segundos. Ya sabía que la clase sospechaba que algo le pasaba desde el partido de beisbol, incluso la misma Nakamura le había querido interrogar varias veces, si Irina lo decía estaba perdido.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya me acuerdo!- Dijo la rubia con buen humor.- El hijo del presidente de la junta. Asano Gakushuu. Estáis saliendo ¿Verdad?

Se escuchó un estruendo en mitad de la clase y todo se quedó en silencio. Los libros de Isogai estaban tirados en el suelo, otra vez. La verdad es que a Karma no le daba ninguna pena haberlos tirado por segunda vez en el día. No cuándo ahora las miradas de sus compañeros eran más intensas que antes e Irina le miraba con una sonrisa en la cara. No sabía la expresión que tenía, ni le importaba.

-No.- Dijo con convicción.- No, no, no y absolutamente no. Lo has malinterpredado. No, no, no y no. Para nada. No. No. No. No. Estás equivocada. No. No. No y mil veces no.

-Has dicho "no" diecisete veces.- Dijo Kirara con voz seria mirándole con algo de sorpresa.

-Y las diré otras diecisiete.- Anunció el pelirrojo con mal humor.

Irina le miraba estupefacta ante las negativas que había dado. Terasaka había dejado de reírse al instante y el silencio tenso de la clase ponía de los nervios a cualquiera. Fue curioso que solo Maehara se diera cuenta de como Isogai miraba sus pobres libros tirados en el suelo.

-¿No estáis saliendo?- Preguntó la profesora girando la cabeza pensativa.

-No.- Respondió Karma con enfado.

-Si os estábais abrazando.

A Karma le faltó poco para hacer un agujero en el suelo y esconder su cabeza dentro. No solo por el hecho de saber que la profesora lo había visto (y malinterpretado todo), si no que las risa ahogada de Terasaka se podía volver a escuchar y estaba seguro que en cuánto terminara la clase pensaba darle el puñetazo de su vida. Tenía que arreglar esto antes de que se le fuera de las manos.

-No nos estábamos abrazando. El muy imbécil si tropezó y le tuve que coger.- Explicó menos convencido que antes. Decidió omitir el hecho de que habia sido él quién le empujó y que por su culpa habían acabado en el suelo.

-¿Cogidos de la mano?

-¡No le cogí de la mano!

-Sí. Se la cogiste.

-¡Te he dicho que no!

-¿Estás seguro de que no estáis saliendo?

-Nos odiamos, no podemos ni vernos ¿Por qué ibamos a estar saliendo?

-¿Eso que tienes en el cuello en un chupetón?

Se calló al instante para llevar su mano hacia su cuello. Perfecto. El pellizco que le había dado Asano para que le soltara había acabado dejando marca y la profesora pervertida era, para su desgracia, demasiado observadora. Sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojas por momentos ¿Por qué era tan difícil explicar que todo había sido un malentendido sin que Irina le deje como un mentiroso?

-Me pellizcó. No es un chupetón.

Irina alzó una ceja en señal de incredulidad. Incluso para el mismo Karma era difícil de creer en ese momento.

-¿No es un chupetón?

-¡No es un chupetón!

-Vale...- Empezó a decir la profesora con una sonrisa.- Así que no estáis saliendo. No estábais abrazados y eso no es un chupetón.

El pelirrojo solo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza. Tenía la impresión de que si abría más la boca, más malentendido iba a crear. Ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que estaba pasando con Asano como para que ahora se entrometa la clase E y la profesora pervertida.

-Me habían dicho que sabías mentir.- Dijo Irina con una sonrisa boba.- Si no estáis saliendo ¿Entonces estáis tonteando?

Bajó la mirada al suelo y colocó la mano en su frente mientras suspiraba con pesadez. Karma había llegado al punto en el que no le importaba manifestar un aura maligna a su alrededor, que hizo que algunos de sus compañeros sintieran pena por la pobre profesora ilusionada.

-Por última vez.- Dijo Karma con toda la tranquilidad que pudo.- No hay nada entre nosotros.

-No me lo creo.- Contestó Irina al instante, llamando la atención de todos y haciendo que Karma levantara la cabeza para mirarla con enfado.- ¿Sabes? Os vi pelearos una vez. Lo quieras creer o no, tenéis las palabras "tensión sexual" escritas en la frente. Negarlo no te va a llevar a ninguna parte.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¿Sabes qué?- Dijo Karma con enfado y con una sonrisa retadora en la cara. Para Nagisa y para alguno más, estaba claro que lo que iba a decir iba a sacar de sus casillas a la asesina profesional que tenían como profesora.- Las calabazas que te da Karasuma son más grandes que tus tetas. Negar que nunca se ha sentido y nunca se va a sentir atraído hacia ti no te va a llevar a ninguna parte. Bitch.

La expresión de la profesora cambió en un instante y unas risas mal disimuladas ante lo dicho inundaron la clase. Durante el minuto en el que Irina se quedó callada pensando una respuesta, Karma alcanzó a recoger los libros del pobre Isogai para después acercarse a su mesa con rápidez y dárselos con toda tranquilidad posible. Aunque ni siquira él tenía muy claro el por qué mató a Isogai con la mirada cuándo este le dió las gracias.

Sentándose en su mesa, alcanzó a escuchar un "Esta me la pagas, mocoso." cortesía de Irina, pero lo ignoró completamente. Porque ahora, por si no tenía suficiente con haber vuelto a encontrarse con Asano en un momento más incómodo que el anterior, las palabras de la profesora también le taladraban la mente. Y ahora, mientras intentaba no acordarse de ese encuentro y de lo que habían estado insinuando, era otra pregunta la que le taladraba la mente y le hacía querer esconder la cabeza bajo sus brazos para no tener que enseñar el leve sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas.

_-"¿Así es cómo se supone que tienes que sentirte si te gusta alguien?"_

_**Continuará...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Según la antología de Ansatsu, Chiba y Rinka están saliendo juntos. O eso dan a entender, ya que dice que ellos tienen citas pero debido a que hablan poco no pueden entenderse por completo. Pero cuándo están a solas hablan mucho más que cuándo están con la clase. Aún así, para mí son una monada y los emparejo demasiado, casi me da un parón cuándo leí la antología Demasiado canon xD
> 
> *A Okano efectivamente le gusta Maehara, también está confirmado. Pero este solo le tiene respeto como amiga, así que no hay nada. Aunque lo del golpe creo que es verdad, la pobre Okano le guarda rencor xD
> 
> *Desde la escena de la playa en el último capitulo del anime no pude evitar imaginarme cosas de Nakamura y Yada. Aunque a Yada le gusta Megu, eso sí está confirmado. Por lo que solo me queda llorar (?)
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Hola ~
> 
> Después de unas cuantas notas que tenía que aclarar del capitulo, me digno a saludar xD Doy las gracias por todos los follows, favs y reviews que he recibido, me alegro mucho de que haya gente que me lea y que me apoye, enserio sois un amor. He tardado lo mío en actualizar y espero que haya valido la pena la espera.
> 
> Respecto al capitulo, a parte de las notas que he puesto, me parece divertido nombrar alguna que otra pareja que me interesa por aquí o por allá, no he podido resistirme. Nagisa robando zumos por Kayano me ha parecido gracioso hasta a mí (?) Karma y Asano lo tienen difícil por el momento, aunque no creo que pueda decir nada más respecto a eso, ya se verá. En cuanto a Irina, mi amada Irina, no quería hacerselo pasar mal, pero la relación que esta tiene con los alumnos y la forma en la que les trata, me pareció divertido que insinuara lo de la tensión sexual entre Asano y Karma, teniendo en cuenta que es una seductora en potencia me pareció la más apropiada para ello. Pero como Karma no estaba para bromas respecto a Asano, insinuar a una Irina enamorada de Karasuma tampoco está mal, son una de mis parejas favoritas en Ansatsu.
> 
> Y bueno. Ya está, no hay nada más que quiera decir. Espero que disfrutéis leyendo así como yo escribiendo y sed pacientes hasta la próxima actualización.
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


	3. Chapter 3

-Maldito Akabane, maldita clase E, maldito Shiota y maldito todo...

Con aire enfadado y despreciando todo lo que había a su alrededor, Asano pateó una de las muchas piedras que se encontraba en mitad del camino y se quedó mirando como esta salió disparada a metros de él para después chocar contra un árbol.

Estaba enfadado consigo mismo y para colmo no podía quitarse esa sensación tan desagradable del pecho.

Era tercera hora de clase y el pelinaranja aún no se había dignado a salir de la montaña de detrás del instituto. Era más que consciente de que estaba haciendo novillos y lo más gracioso es que no sentía ningún remordimiento. Después de estar en el edificio de la clase E y encontrarse con Karma, lo último que quería era estar en clase. La idea de no entrar en el edificio principal y estar dando vueltas por la montaña en vez de estar dando clase se hizo más tentadora a medida que empezó a bajar por ese desdichado camino de tierra. Como presidente del consejo estudiantil, era más que consciente de que ir a clase como un alumno ejemplar era lo mínimo que podía hacer, pero no estaba en condiciones ¿Cómo iba a prestar atención a la clase si no podía concentrarse ni para atarse los zapatos?

Durante la semana que no había visto a Karma, más de uno (y muy pesados) le habían preguntado si le había pasado algo, a día de hoy todavía no sabía qué responderles. Porque sí, el había tenido intención de evitar al pelirrojo hasta que lo que ocurrió en el vestuario no fuera más que un recuerdo desafortunado y hasta una broma pesada para ellos, pero no fue así. Nunca iba a ser así, por mucho que lo quisieran. Asano intentó olvidarlo y sabía que Karma también quería hacerlo, pero era demasiado pedir. Ese breve momento entre ellos lo había trastocado todo. Ya no podían mirarse ni tratarse de la misma forma, era como si se hubieran dado cuenta de algo realmente obvio en lo que no habían reparado antes. Y le frustraba. Porque a pesar de que habían pasado una semana sin verse las caras, el encuentro en el pasillo lo tornó todo peor de lo que ya estaba. La molestia que ocasionó en Karma cuándo se dirigió a él con un tono frío, no le pasó desapercibida ¿Desde cuándo a Karma le importaba si le trataba bien o no? O peor aún, que acabaran tirados en el suelo más cerca de lo que deberían. Como si no hubiera intentado olvidarse de la inusual calidez de su cuerpo y lo que le provocaba. Más de una vez tuvo que parar de pensar en ello porque pensó que le daría una taquicardia en algún momento, su cara se calentaba sin evitarlo y el estómago se le revolvía de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado.

Y le daba miedo.

A Asano le daba miedo, porque nunca le había pasado aquello. Y tenía que ser justo con Karma con el que le pasaran esas cosas. Siempre era Karma, no podía ser otra persona. Desde que se conocieron, el pelirrojo siempre le había hecho perder la compostura. Siempre le enfadaba, le sacaba de sus casillas y hacía que le tuviera en el punto de mira, vigilándole una y otra vez, pendiente de todos sus movimientos. Y cuándo quiso darse cuenta, ya era habitual buscarle para llamarle "imbécil" y después irse. Nunca supo porque adquirió esa costumbre, tampoco el por qué Karma la dejó estar y le sonreía siempre que se lo decía y mucho menos el por qué empezó a ser como una necesidad. Como si no pudiera dormir en paz esa noche si no veía la cara de estúpido que se le quedaba. Lo peor es que esa semana casi no había dormido, quería pensar que no era por eso pero desgraciadamente sí lo era.

Suspirando con pesadez, el enfado volvió a nublarle la mente y se acercó con enfado a uno de los árboles para pegarle una patada. Sabía que estaba siendo muy infantil, pero no tenía ni idea de qué pensar ni de qué hacer en esa situación. Estaba demasiado confundido.

-La culpa es de Akabane. Sí. Él tiene toda la culpa.- Masculló mientras apoyaba la espalda en el tronco del árbol.- Por ser tan... Tan...

Se quedó callado de repente y miró hacia algunos árboles que se encontraban frente a él. No sabía como continuar. Y lo peor es que la confusión que le había estado persiguiendo durante toda la mañana en esa maldita montaña, no era nada comparado con lo que pasaba ahora por su mente ¿Por qué solo se le ocurrían cosas buenas que decir sobre el pelirrojo?

-¿Tan qué?- Preguntó una voz encima de él.- Termina la frase, ya que estás.

El susto que se llevó hizo que su mochila cayera al suelo y alzara la mirada hacia arriba. Y el miedo le invadió cuándo se topó con los ojos ámbar de Karma, que le miraba con una mueca de enfado en la cara. Como si el pelinaranja no hubiera tenido suficiente con lo de esa mañana, el árbol que había pateado como un crío para después insultar al pelirrojo era el árbol dónde este estaba subido y había estado admirándo el panorama en silencio. Seguramente riéndose de él.

Genial. Simplemente genial.

-¿Qué haces ahí subido?- Preguntó con la misma frialdad que horas antes.

Desde la rama más alta que ese árbol, volvió a ver como la expresión de Karma se tornaba molesta y hasta ¿Dolida? Por su tono de voz. Sabía que no era la mejor forma de hablarle, mucho menos después de haberle pedido un favor por primera vez en su vida y que el otro lo hubiera hecho. Nunca se imaginó que Karma estaría dispuesto a hacer algo por él, claro que cuándo nombró a Shiota eso se fue por ahí y acabó enfadado, sin saber por qué. El problema es que se había pasado toda la mañana dándole patadas a las piedras y mascullando para sí mismo mientras se rompía la cabeza por todo lo que estaba pasando con él. Volver a encontrarse con él subido a un árbol no hizo más que empeorar las cosas para su revuelta mente y para esos casos solo tenía una forma de reaccionar. Era una tontería hablarle mal, pero no sabía como actuar sin que el pelirrojo sospechara de que estaba más confundido de lo que parecía. Se imaginaba que Karma también tendría que pensar en ello, o eso creía, no tenía otra opción, parecía tan imbécil como él a la hora de la inteligencia emocional.

-¿Y tú que haces pegándole patadas a los árboles?- Respondió Karma enfadado. Era normal que lo hiciera, incluso Asano se cabrearía si le hablaran así.

-No te interesa.- Dijo con su típico tono de superioridad. Sabía que hablar así no era la mejor forma de arreglar las cosas, mucho menos de disipar la duda que había entre ellos, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Pues vale. Entonces aléjate de mi árbol.- Contestó el pelirrojo con un mohín.

-¿Tu árbol?- Preguntó el pelinaranja con curiosidad. La idea de hablarle mal se disipó cuándo le dijo aquello.

-Sí. Mi árbol.

-¿Desde cuándo este árbol es tuyo?

-Desde que me subo aquí cuándo no voy a clase. Así que lárgate.

-Que infantil eres.- Dijo Asano con una sonrisa burlona.- Aunque si lo piensas bien, ese árbol es más mío que tuyo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno... Esta montaña pertenece al instituto, que pertenece al presidente de la junta, que es mi padre. Por tanto, ese árbol es mío.

La expresión descolocada y el repentino silencio del pelirrojo no hizo más que hacerle sonreír. Sabía que estaba haciéndole rabiar y a decir verdad, había echado de menos eso. Ver como conseguía enfadarle era una de las cosas por las que más se metía con él y eso disipaba un poco de su confusión, porque el hecho de que Karma también perdiera los papeles por su culpa le hacía sentirse bien. Al menos sabía que no era el único.

-No.- Respondió el pelirrojo cortante mientras le miraba con seriedad.- Es mío.Y ahora vete.

-No estás en posición de darme órdenes. Es mi árbol después de todo.

-Demuéstralo.

Con una sonrisa burlona Asano abandonó su mochila y todo lo demás para aferrarse al tronco de aquel árbol y empezar a treparlo. Estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de nada, pero ese árbol no era tan grande y llegar a la rama en la que estaba sentado Karma no era nada para él a estas alturas. Además de que las quejas que no paraba de lanzarle el pelirrojo solo le animaban a subir más rápido. El hecho de que estuviera trepando un árbol para hacer rabiar a alguien que decía que era suyo ya era bastante bizarro e infantil por parte de ambos. Pero con tal de hacerse rabiar mutuamente ¿Qué más daba?

Cuándo alzó el brazo para agarrar la rama en la que el otro estaba sentado y subirse a ella, sintió como Karma le dió un manotazo con fuerza para que se apartara. Se tambaleó y estubo a punto de perder el equilibrio por un momento, pero cuándo pudo agarrase a otra rama cercana, alzó la cabeza y miró al chico con enfado.

-¿Acabas de pegarme un manotazo?

-Es culpa tuya por estar escalando el árbol. No pienso dejar que te subas a esta rama.- Contestó Karma con un mohín.

-¿Por qué? Es la rama más alta y la más grande, hay sitio para dos.

Después de eso se quedaron en completo silencio. Básicamente Asano había dicho que quería sentarse en la misma rama que él. No lo había dicho expresamente, pero se daba a entender. Para alguien normal estaría bien, pero para ellos era demasiado en un día.

_-"Primero le pido un favor y ahora le digo que quiero sentarme a su lado. Acabará pegandome. Lo estoy viendo."_ \- Pensó Asano con pesimismo. Era consciente de que nunca antes se habían hablado de otra forma que no fuera con insultos, retos, apuestas o burlas. Para ellos estaba bien, podían entenderse así y no tenían problemas. La duda surgía cuándo de un momento a otro tenían un instante de simpatía con el contrario, que para colmo no les desagradaba. Ellos no eran amigos, no se comportaban como tal. Eran rivales y tenían que demostrarlo. El que tuvieran una tregua no significaba nada ¿Verdad?

Con un suspiro, Karma se inclinó hacia un lado para dejar un hueco en la rama dónde estaba sentado y miró hacia otro lado como si no hubiera hecho nada del otro mundo, aunque para ellos era mucho. Cogiéndo impulso, Asano se agarró a la rama y finalmente se sentó en el hueco más próximo al tronco que había dejado Karma al apartarse. Suspirando con alivio, el pelinaranja agradeció que no hubiera acabado por los suelos y sonrió levemente.

Con los pies colgando y el pelirrojo al lado, Asano se dió cuenta de que estaba más cerca del edificio de la clase E de lo que pensaba. Podía verse el techo de madera desde allí. No podía creerse que hubiera estado toda la mañana dando vueltas de esa forma como para haber vuelto al punto de partida, no sabía cómo tomarselo.

-¿Por qué no estás en clase?- Preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad mientras miraba hacia el frente.

-¿Y tú?

-Toca Educación Física y no es que tenga muchas ganas.

Asano giró la cabeza y le miró con expresión interrogante. Siempre pensó que Educación Física era una de las asignaturas que más le gustaban a Karma, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que en su tiempo libre se dedicaba a pegar palizas a los macarras con los que se topara. El pelirrojo le devolvió la mirada y clavó sus ojos ámbar en los suyos, dándole a entender que aún no había respondido a su pregunta.

-No estoy de humor para soportar a la gente del edificio principal.

Se quedaron callados durante un momento, en el que pudieron escuchar como el viento mecía las hojas de los árboles y algunas risas ahogadas en el patio dónde la clase E estaba teniendo su clase. Con un suspiro, Asano sintió una inusual tranquilidad al apoyarse de costado en el tronco del árbol, dónde dejó caer todo su peso y pudo descansar. Realmente estaba cansado de todo. Escuchó como el pelirrojo se giró hacia él y sentía su mirada sobre su cuerpo, aunque las palabras que le dirigió poco después hizo que también girara su cabeza para mirarle.

-¿No tienes humor para estar en el edificio principal pero sí lo tienes para estar aquí conmigo?

Mirándole a los ojos, Asano solo alcanzó a alzar los hombros con indiferencia mientras sonreía levemente por la expresión seria de Karma. A decir verdad era una pregunta bastante interesante, el hecho de que estuviera perdiendo clase y hubiera escalado un árbol para simplemente sentarse y admirar el paisaje. El que lo hubiera hecho para enfadar al otro, era un motivo a parte o más bien sin importancia. Por que en ese momento, mientras que ambos no apartaban su mirada del otro y todo a su alrededor se había quedado en silencio, Asano tenía que admitir una cosa.

Le había echado de menos, lo quisiera o no.

Asano había echado de menos al idiota que estaba sentado a su lado y aunque su subconsciente se lo había gritado una y mil veces durante esa semana en la que no se habían visto, había hecho oídos sordos y había seguido a lo suyo. Esa costumbre rara que tenían de retarse con la mirada a distancia o de acercarse al otro para insultarse, no lo habían hecho durante siete días. Lo quisiera o no, era demasiado raro. El pelinaranja se había acostumbrado a tener a Karma en el punto de mira y viceversa, pero cuándo ocurrió lo del vestuario no tuvo más remedio que hacerse a un lado y no querer saber de la existencia del otro por un tiempo. No porque estuviera enfadado, si no porque no quería pensar en lo que había pasado y cómo había reaccionado. El no haberle visto durante ese tiempo le distrajo más de lo que esperaba. Porque a la más mínima situación se acordaba de él. De él y su maldito rostro tan cercano al suyo, de él y su corazón que palpitaba sobre su mano, de él y su piel, de él y la forma en la que estuvieron a punto de besarse. Y no podía pensar en eso. No quería pensar en eso. Porque si seguía por ese camino acabaría yéndose por las ramas y reconociendo más cosas además de haber llegado a tenerle cierta estima como para echarle de menos.

Y una vez que lo reconociera, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Para su suerte Karma hizo una cosa bien por un vez en su vida y acabó haciendo lo mismo que él: Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Y así habían acabado. Dos imbéciles que estuvieron a punto de besarse haciéndo como si todo fuera normal entre ellos, dos imbéciles que ignoran la tensión que obviamente hay entre ambos, que acabaron tirados en el suelo del pasillo, que sin quererlo acaban posando sus ojos en lugares que no deberían y que ahora están sentados en la rama más alta de un maldito árbol mirándose embelesados como idiotas y sin intención de hacer nada.

Con un suspiro, Asano acabó mirando hacia el frente para después volver a apoyar la cabeza en el tronco. No sabía por qué razón, pero sentía como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Tal vez por reconocer en su mente algo que ya sabía desde hace mucho, que sin aquel imbécil su día a día no sería lo mismo. Para su desgracia, el cansancio acumulado de toda la semana le empezó a golpear con insistencia en el cuerpo y la posición en la que se encontraba junto con el cómodo silencio que había en el ambiente no ayudaba que tuviera menos sueño.

-Parece que alguien tiene sueño acumulado.- Dijo Karma con tono de burla.

_-"¿Y de quién es la culpa?"_ \- Pensó Asano mientras ponía una expresión de fastidio en su cara.

No le respondió pero supuso que su cara lo decía todo, por lo que el silencio volvió a invadirles.

~0.0~

Lo primero que sintió Asano fue una leve sacudida, seguida más tarde de una voz que no reconoció y la cuál no pudo entender con exactitud lo que decía.

Abriendo los ojos con pesadez, mirando el paisaje de los árboles junto con el edificio de la clase E, el viento volvió a azotarle para después darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Con el cuerpo aún recargado en el tronco de aquel árbol, Asano se había quedado medio dormido en algún momento. No sabía qué hora era ni cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, lo único que podía pensar en ese momento es que era un milagro que no se hubiera caído del árbol tras quedarse dormido. Además de sentir curiosidad por la voz que había escuchado hace un momento, teniendo en cuenta que ahora había un inusual silencio a su alrededor.

_-"Me he quedado dormido... Entonces ¿Akabane?"_ \- Pensó con tranquilidad.

La pregunta se respondió por sí sola cuándo se percató del inusual peso que tenía en el hombro. De verdad era un milagro que no se hubieran caído de aquel árbol, porque cuándo se giró alcanzó a ver la cabeza de Karma apoyada en su cuerpo. Estaba bien saber que no era el único que tenía sueño, porque el pelirrojo había acabado durmiendo junto a él mientras que hacían novillos. No sabía como tomarse lo que estaba pasando ¿Estaba bien estar así? ¿Quién se había dormido antes? En verdad eso no importaba, porque al fin y al cabo no habría cambiado nada.

Suspirando con pesadez, Asano giró la cabeza y miró al chico que dormía apoyado en él como si no pasara nada. No podía verlo con exactitud ya que estaba acostado en su hombro y si se movía acabaría en el suelo. Pero con su pelo rojo haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla y la pausada respiración que podía escuchar a su lado tenía más que suficiente. No sabía qué le pasaba, si era producto de estar sentado en una rama a metros del suelo con su mochila tirada en el césped o si el sol le había dado demasiado mientras dormía, pero de nuevo volvía a sentirse como aquella mañana en el pasillo. O peor. Como en el vestuario. Porque sin pretenderlo, su corazón empezó a latir un poco más rápido, en su pecho se extendió una inusual calidez que no hacía más que molestarle y aunque sabía que no era propio de él, no sonreír levemente mientras intentaba no mirar al pelirrojo acostado a su lado le estaba costando mucho. El viento volvió a darle de lleno y había un inusual silencio que no sabía describir.

Asano siempre pensó que lo que le hacía sentir Karma no era más que enfado, rabia, impotencia algunas veces y asco. Para su desgracia, aquellas ideas fueron disminuyendo a medida que pasó el tiempo, o más bien a medida que pasó la semana anterior. Porque si realmente le hiciera enfadar con cada cosa que hacía ¿Cómo es que no le había pegado en el pasillo? ¿Y cómo es que aún no había apartado su mirada de él en vez de alejarse y despertarle? No era enfado, ni rabia y mucho menos asco. Y lo sabía. Lo que Karma le hacía sentir era distinto a eso, el problema es que no sabía lo que era. Tampoco es como si quisiera averiguarlo.

_-"Tendría que despertarle..."_ \- Pensó mirando hacia delante. No es que fuera impaciente, pero ya no se escuchaban las voces de los de la clase E en el patio y no sabía que hora era. No podía estar todo el día sentado en una rama con Karma encima.

Con decisión giró la cabeza hacia el lado de nuevo mientras abría la boca para decir algo, pero algo le detuvo. El árbol se sacudió con fuerza haciéndo que se asustara, todo su cuerpo se tensara y se quedara callado. Completamente quieto Asano miró hacia el suelo intentando encontrar lo que fuera que había sacudido el árbol, pero no encontró nada. Pasaron dos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que el silencio que había a su alrededor no era normal. Y tres segundos para que el árbol volviera a sacudirse con fuerza. Asustándose de nuevo, Asano se agarró lo que tenía más a mano: A Karma. Que al parecer del movimiento se había despertado y ahora le miraba con confusión sin alcanzar a decir nada.

-¿Qué demonios?- Preguntó Karma confundido y medio dormido. Se había despertado al notar como el árbol se sacudía por segunda vez. Y ahora que volvía a estar quieto solo podía sentir como Asano se había aferrado a él con todas sus fuerzas, seguramente por el susto y para no caerse. O bien caerse junto a él en una especie de "Si me caigo, tú te caes conmigo". Quién sabe.

No pudo alcanzar a preguntar de nuevo porque la rama volvió a temblar con más fuerza que antes y esta vez ambos se asustaron. No eran tan cobardes, pero el hecho de que iban a caerse irremediablemente desde una rama que estaba por lo menos a cuatro o cinco metros del suelo no sonaba muy acogedor y seguro.

-¡Quédate quieto!- Dijo Asano alterado.

-¡¿Cómo voy a quedarme quieto si este árbol se va a caer en cualquier momento?!

Otra sacudida. Esta vez Asano alcanzó a ver algo... Algo... ¿Amarillo? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, porque ninguno pudo aguantar el tiempo suficiente. Karma se resbaló hacia abajo y ya no podían hacer nada mas.

-¡No!- Exclamó Karma intentando agarrarse a algo. Cosa que resultó inútil.

-¡KARMA!

_¡PUM!_

El silencio fue inmediato.

Curiosamente el árbol no volvió a sacudirse y el inusual silecio que había en la montaña se marchó dejando paso al sonido de los pájaros y los animales que vivían allí. El viento volvió a sacudirlo todo, pero esta vez a nadie le importaba en absoluto.

-Ay. Maldición.- Dijo Karma tirado en el suelo y frotándose la cabeza.

Había caído de espaldas y tenía suerte de haber atendido a las clases de Karasuma para saber como caer sin hacerse mucho daño. Aunque un cardenal tendría seguro, le había pillado desprevenido. Tras asegurarse de que no le había pasado nada grave, se sentó en el suelo mientras se quejaba por el repentino pinchazo que le atravesó la espalda. Nada que no se curara en dos días. Le dolía mucho más el orgullo solo con pensar que se había quedado dormido con Asano encima de un árbol para despues caerse de este como un imbécil. Y hablando de Asano, curiosamente no había dicho absolutamente nada a pesar de que se habían caído hace unos minutos, algo que era muy extraño.

-No te has roto nada ¿Verdad?- Preguntó el pelirrojo en voz alta con naturalidad.

Al igual que él, Asano había caído de espaldas. Pero aún no se había levantado ni mucho menos dicho una palabra, seguía allí tumbado en el suelo como si no pasara nada. Girando la cabeza con curiosidad, Karma se dió cuenta de que el chico había caído cerca de su mochila, la cuál había tirado ¿Minutos? ¿Horas antes? No sabía qué hora era, había perdido la noción del tiempo por completo. Pero eso le importó un comino cuándo se dió cuenta de que el pelinaranja tenía los ojos cerrados.

Lo más razonable es pensar que se trata de una especie de broma ¿No?

-Oye, sé que es culpa mía por caerme y arrastrarte hacia el suelo, no hace falta que te hagas el muerto. Levántate de una vez.

Silencio absoluto.

-No tiene gracia Asano. Déjalo ya.

Más silencio.

-Venga. No hay manera de que me trague algo como esto.

Seguía sin contestar.

-...

Se escuchó una especie de murmullo en alguna parte, pero el pelirrojo no prestó atención a eso.

-...

Uno de los matorrales del bosque se agitó ligeramente. Igualmente no se percató.

-...

Karma se puso de rodillas e ignoró la leve molestia que tenía en la espalda después de la caída. Miró con una expresión neutra al pelinaranja, que no daba señales de responder.

-...¿Asano?- Preguntó con duda.

Y nada. Todo seguía en silencio. No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Karma ya estaba al lado del pelinaranja, con las rodillas en el suelo y mirándole con intensidad. El otro seguía sin reaccionar.

-Ya te he dicho que no es gracioso.

Inclinó la cabeza un poco más cerca de él, esperando que reaccionara como acostumbraba a hacerlo: Quejándose por su poco respeto por el espacio personal. No pasó. No hizo nada, aún cuándo tenía su cara a un palmo de la suya. Y ahí fue cuándo empezó a preocuparse y no se molestó en ocultarlo ¿Le había pasado algo enserio? ¿Y si le echaban la culpa? ¿El presidente de la junta le mataría por haber tirado a su hijo desde una rama a cuatro metros del suelo? Oh no, no podía estar pasando algo como eso. Y aún así esa charla de Korosensei sobre la seguridad y supervivencia en el bosque en la cuál caerse de un árbol estaba en la lista de "Causas de muerte" no hacía más que pasearse por su mente, haciendo que empezara a pensar cosas raras.

-Oh. Mierda.

Con sus pensamientos a mil por hora hizo lo que más sensato le pareció: Averiguar si el pelinaranja seguía vivo y respirando. Con decisión, se inclinó por completo y acabó posando su oreja en el pecho del chico para comprobar si respiraba. En su momento le pareció buena idea. Pero cuándo escuchó las latidos acelerados de su corazón y notó como su pecho subía y bajaba con irreularidad fue cuándo se dió cuenta de estaba haciendo el imbécil.

-Pffff...- Se escuchó cerca suya.- No puedo creer que de verdad te lo hayas tragado.

Subió la cabeza y frunció el ceño cuándo se dió cuenta de que el pelinaranja no hacía más que aguantarse la risa. Más bien aguantó dos segundos, porque cuándo vió su expresión empezó a reírse como si no hubiera un mañana. Karma se quedó pretificado y se sentó en el suelo mirando hacia alguna parte en especial mientras que Asano no hacía más que cachondearse. Era verdad que le había pillado, la expresión que puso cuándo alzó la cabeza y se topó con sus ojos violetas abiertos y tan cerca de él tuvo que ser memorable. Karma no recordaba haber visto reír tanto a Asano desde aquella vez que se tropezó en el patio y se dió de bruces contra el suelo. El problema estaba en que no le molestaba que estuviera riéndose a su costa, si no que una vez más había sido capáz de darse cuenta de lo acelerado que estaba el corazón del pelinaranja. Parecía que ni él mismo lo notaba y ni si quiera a simple vista podrías darte cuenta de que el pelinaranja estaba nervioso, parecía normal. Solo podías darte cuenta haciéndo lo que había hecho Karma hasta el momento: Posar su mano y su cabeza en el pecho y abazarle en el suelo. Maravilloso. Lo más gracioso es que también sabía que él era un caso exactamente igual, no se daría cuenta de cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo a no ser que se lo dijeran.

-Venga, solo era una broma. Admite que tú habrías hecho lo mismo.- Dijo Asano con tono divertido mientras se sentaba en el césped. Al parecer había decidido dejar de reírse cuándo vió al otro mirando con expresión seria al infinito.

-Ajá.

-Tendría que haberlo grabado.

-Ajá.

-La forma en que me has llamado cuándo has empezado a pensar que me había pasado algo ¿De verdad te has preocupado por mí?

Asano dijo esto último a modo de broma mientras se reía. Pensó que sacarle de sus casillas por ser propietario de un árbol que no le interesaba en lo absoluto no era suficiente, por lo que preocuparle le daría por lo menos un escarmiento. No sabía que habría pasado si no se hubieran caído en ese momento, tal vez algo o alguien habría seguido pateando el tronco hasta que se cayeran, pero al pelinaranja le pareció buena idea hacerse el inconsciente para ver hasta qué punto llegaría Karma. No se equivocaba al pensar que se preocuparía demasiado rápido. Si había algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro respecto a Karma, es que si hacía daño a alguien sin pretenderlo intentaría arreglarlo. Porque pegarle a un par de macarras por la calle ya sea por cualquier motivo no le daba ningún tipo de remordimiento, pero tirarle al suelo como esa mañana o desde un árbol sí.

_-"Es demasiado noble..._ "- Pensó mientras aún intentaba controlar algunas risitas.

-Tú...- Dijo Karma llamándole la atención.

Asano le miró con confusión ante el tono bajito con el que le había llamado. Se sintió aún más confundido cuándo se dió cuenta del profundo tono rojizo que cubría la cara de Karma. Este miraba al suelo para evitar sus ojos y no supo la razón, pero se enderezó y empezó a ponerse nervioso. Era la primera vez que le veía tan avergozado y con la cara tan roja, no sabía qué pensar.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó con lentitud. No sabía por qué se comportaba así de repente, pero estaba seguro de que era por su culpa. Y no sabía cómo tomarselo.

-Hace un momento tú has...- Empezó a decir el pelirrojo con nerviosismo.

Girando la cabeza, Karma clavó sus ojos ámbar en los suyos y aunque seguía sonrojado le miraba con atención. Asano no sabía qué decir, no sabía qué es lo que había hecho para que reaccionara de esa forma. Aún así, en el fondo de su mente no podía dejar de sonreír al pensar que era el culpable de esa reacción.

-¿Yo qué?- Preguntó con aire dudoso. De verdad estaba interesado en saberlo.

-Me has llamado por mi nombre.

El silencio fue absoluto. Karma bajó la cabeza y Asano se quedó pensando. Rememorando la caída de hace unos minutos, el pelinaranja finalmente recordó como se había aferrado al otro y había gritado su nombre sin pretenderlo. Se sonrojó al instante y abrió la boca para decir algo. Para su desgracia no se le ocurría nada. Era la primera vez desde que se conocían que Asano llamaba a Karma por su nombre, aún si en su mente lo hacía, enfrente suya era completamente diferente. El pelirrojo ya se había acostumbrado a que le llamara por su apellido y parecía no importarle, además de ello tampoco le importaba que los demás le llamaran por su nombre. Sin embargo para él, quién era llamado por su apellido incluso por su propio padre, el hecho de llamar a alguien por su nombre era una cuestión de absoluta confianza. Vamos, que ni a su familiares les llamaba por su nombre de pila. Y ahora que había pasado aquello, no podía ni pensar con claridad porque la vergüenza nublaba su mente por completo. Lo más curioso era que incluso al mismo Karma le había chocado aquello. Todo era demasiado estúpido.

-E-Eso ha sido por...- Dijo intentando explicarse.

-Es la primera vez que me llamas así.- Interrumpió Karma girándo la cabeza para mirarle.

-Ya, pero...

-¿Pero?

-E-Ehh...

-¿Por qué siempre estás tan nervioso a mi alrededor?

Aquella pregunta le sorprendió más que nada. Aún si seguía notando las mejillas acaloradas, miró al otro con curiosidad mientras intentaba reflexionar sobre lo que le había dicho. El pelirrojo solo tenía sus ojos clavados en él, esperando a que dijera algo.

-¿Qué?- Alcanzó a preguntar con duda.

-Tú corazón...- Empezó a decir Karma.- Ya te lo dije la otra vez, pero a este paso te va a explotar el pecho ¿Sabes?

Volvió a quedarse callado y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante lo que había dicho. Otra vez pasaba lo mismo. Karma tenía razón. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho y había estado tan distraído que ni lo había notado. A estas alturas parecía ser que el pelirrojo era el único capáz de darse cuenta de ello, ya que ni él mismo era consciente de como reaccionaba su propio cuerpo. Pero así como Karma podía notar hasta que punto le afectaba, él también podía darse cuenta del nerviosismo del pelirrojo. Con lentitud se acercó más al chico, el cuál solo le miró con curiosidad y se quedó quieto en su sitio. Sin dudarlo un momento, el pelinaranja posó su mano encima de la suya y sonrió al darse cuenta de como esta se crispaba bajo su toque.

-A ti te tiembla la mano.- Dijo con convicción sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Vaya. Igual que en el vestuario.

Y allí fue cuándo todo lo que habían hecho esa semana se fue por la borda. Porque aunque ambos habían hecho una especie de pacto no hablado para no mencionar la palabra "vestuario", los dos eran o bien muy imbéciles o muy cabezotas como para dejar el tema apartado a un lado. Y mientras que uno solo podía concentrase en los acelerados latidos de su corazón y el otro sentía la calidez de su mano contra la suya, sin pensarlo o sin darse cuenta volvían a estar atrapados en la mirada del contrario. El tiempo se detuvo otra vez, nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor importaba y el silencio sepulcral que volvió a invadir el bosque no les afectó en absoluto. Acercando sus rostros con decisión, parecía que iban a ahogarse en la mirada del otro en cualquier momento. Con sus corazones acelerados de nuevo, sus manos juntas aunque quietas y sus cuerpos acercándose cada vez más, sentían de nuevo la calidez del contrario y las mariposas en el estómago. Casi rozando los labios ajenos, podían sentir el leve roze del contacto entre ellos, que no hacía más que impacientarles sin razón. Las respiraciones levemente agitadas chocaban entre sí, entremezclándose entre los labios del otro. Cansados de esperar, ninguno dijo nada. Simplemente con sus ojos aún clavados en los del otro, se inclinaron sin pensar dispuestos a unir sus labios sin reflexionar en las consecuencias o sin arrepentirse de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Porque por mucho que hubieran dudado, por mucho que se hubieran evitado y por muchas preguntas que se hubieran hecho, había una que no dejaba de molestarles. Aquella cuestión que no les dejaba dormir, aquella que les había llevado a hacer lo que estaban haciendo ahora solo como un desencadenante de haber estado sentados y con las manos unidas: ¿Que habría pasado si no hubieran intervenido? ¿Hasta dónde habrían llegado? Y por mucho que quisieran dejarla de lado, era esa cuestión la que les estaba guíando ahora. Porque se sentían igual que aquella vez. La calidez en el pecho, las ganas de ignorarlo todo y tirarlo por la borda, todo ello les dominaba y les impedían pensar en nada más que no fuera la persona frente a ellos y lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Apretando su mano contra la suya, el pelinaranja lo ignoró todo y finalmente se inclinó por completo para unir sus labios con los del contrario. Karma ni se movió, solo se quedó allí esperando a algo que le había estado rondando en su mente durante toda la semana, dispuesto por completo a lo que iba a pasar, independientemente de las consecuencias de después.

Estaban tan cerca. Tan cerca de besarse y dejarse llevar.

-¿Interrumpimos algo?

Tan cerca que la clase E no podía evitar intervenir.

La magia del momento se rompió por completo. Volvieron a escuchar los ruidos del bosque a su alrededor, sus pensamientos corrieron acelerados por sus mentes y se quedaron congelados en el sitio. Girando la cabeza con rápidez se toparon con lo que más podían temer hasta el momento. La gran mayoría de la maldita y puñetera clase E tras unos arbustos mirándoles con atención. Unos les miraban sonriendo, otros completamente serios y algunos parecía que estaban procesando toda la información que se les venía a la mente. Les iba a ser imposible teniendo en cuenta que ni los dos chicos sentados en el suelo podían procesar en ese momento. Karma sintió como se le cayó el alma al suelo y pensó que si caerse de un árbol no lo iba a dejar inconsciente, esto definitivamente le iba a tumbar al suelo. No estaba muy equivocado, porque segundos después sintió como Asano le empujaba con la fuerza necesaria como para tirarle de bruces al cesped y dejarle allí para después levantarse con rápidez mientras empezaba a hablar con nerviosismo.

-No. No. Desde luego que no. No interrumpís nada porque no estaba pasando nada. Nada en absoluto. Imposible. Nunca, jamás. Ni pensarlo. No, no y mil veces no.

Lo dijo en tono enfadado mientras se levantaba y cogía su mochila, la cuál había estado tirada a los pies de ese árbol más de la mitad de la mañana. Parecía que lo decía enfadado e incluso iracundo, pero a pesar de estar tumbado en el suelo y sin intenciones de moverse, Karma sabía que probablemente de todos los que estaban allí él era el único capáz de entender la razón por la que el pelinaranja decía la palabra "No" como si fuera un mantra. Por la misma razón que la había dicho Karma aquella mañana frente a Irina.

Como si decir "No" más de diecisiete veces les ayudara a convencerse a sí mismos de que no estaba pasando nada. Y era mentira.

Estaba pasando. Estaba pasando algo muy gordo entre ellos que ninguno de los dos sabían como tratar y para colmo sus compañeros de clase lo habían visto ¿Todo? ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado allí en realidad? Para qué preguntarselo, ya habrían sacado conclusiones. Sin una palabra más, Asano acabó empujando con fuerza a algunos de los alumnos de la clase E (Entre ellos Nagisa, quién sabe por qué razón) para pasar y poder volver al edificio principal. Nadie le dijo nada, ni siquiera dos minutos después de que el presidente del consejo estudiantil se esfumara y Karma siguiera en el suelo como si la cosa no fuera con él. Cualquiera diría que seguía procesando el hecho de que les habían pillado cuándo en realidad Karma estaba pensando una manera de salir de aquella situación sin tener que dar explicaciones.

-Bueno...- Empezó a decir el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba y ponía en su cara la sonrisa más falsa de su vida.- Hace un buen día, perfecto para un intento de asesinato ¿Qué decís? Seguro que ahora Korosensei estará por ahí comiendo o corrigiendo exámenes ¿Y si le tendemos una trampa?

Lo había dicho con tal naturalidad que algunos de la clase incluso pensaron que se merecía el premio al actor del año. Aún así, la forma en la que estaba intentando escaquearse era demasiado obvia. Pasando de largo de ellos, Karma andó hacia el edificio de la clase E como si fuera un día normal, ignorando los leves pinchazos de dolor que le recorrían la espalda debido a la caída de hace un rato. Estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo para no derrumbarse allí en medio y mantener esa fachada que hacía parecer que lo tenía todo bajo control. Le fue imposible cuándo una mano le cogió la camisa por detrás y tiró de él con fuerza, haciendo que siseará por el repentino dolor en la espalda. Tendría que ponerse hielo o algo más tarde.

-Karma ¿De verdad piensas largarte sin explicar nada?- Dijo Nakamura con tono divertido.

-¿Explicar qué?- Contestó el pelirrojo sin darse la vuelta.

-Lo que estabas a punto de hacer con Asano, tal vez.

Karma se quedó callado un momento y algunos empezaron a temer por el brazo de Nakamura y la seguridad de esta. Pero lo que hizo el pelirrojo segundos después no hizo más que dejarles petrificados.

-¿Qué Asano?- Dijo dándose la vuelta y regalando otra sonrisa falsa.

-Asano...

-¿Por qué iba a estar con el presidente de la junta?

-Hablo de su hijo.

-Ah ¿Gakushuu? No. No le he visto.

-¿Qué? Pero si tú...

-No le he visto en todo el día.

-Pero si...

-Ni siquiera sabía que estaba aquí, mira por dónde.

-Pero...

-Ni lo he notado oye. Que cosas, debería estar más atento. Bueno, deberíamos volver a clase. Venga, no vaya a ser que a Korosensei le entre una depresión por pensar que ninguno quiere ir a su clase.

Dicho aquello, Nakamura solo se quedó callada y clavada en el suelo mientras miraba como el pelirrojo se daba la vuelta para marcharse hacia la clase con toda la naturalidad del mundo. La forma en la que les había evitado había sido tan obvia y a la vez tan estúpida que nadie había tenido manera de refutar al chico. Y ahora, mientras algunos intentaban seguir procesando lo que pasaba, como en el caso de Terasaka, algunos tenían las ideas más que claras y se miraban entre ellos con una sonrisa decidida. Habían visto y oído lo suficiente como para saber lo que tenían que hacer.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos para juntar a esos dos idiotas?- Preguntó Nakamura con expresión pensativa.

_**Continuará...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ~
> 
> Sí, al fin he vuelto. Siento que he tardado más de lo normal en escribir este capítulo. No sé que me he pasado estas semanas que me he distraído, el verano afecta lo quieras o no. Aún así, agradezco mucho los reviews, follows, etc... Me motiva bastante saber que hay alguien esperando la continuación de este fic, enserio. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena para vosotros.
> 
> Respecto al capitulo, supongo que con el final muchos ya vais a deducir lo que pasará en los siguientes capis. No sé qué me pasa que siempre tengo que hacer que la clase E se entrometa, estoy empezando a pensar que tengo un problema (?) No sé si aquí parece muy largo, pero este capítulo han sido 20 páginas en el word, me he sorprendido al terminarlo y ver que eran tantas, tengo la impresión de que lo que ha pasado ha sido incluso poco. Dormir en un árbol... Es muy bizarro, pero es fanficion y puede pasar lo que sea, me pareció divertido que durmieran encima de un árbol. Y sí, el que les tiró fue Korosensei, creo que eso se explicará más adelante. Y lo más importante del capi... Otro casi-beso. No les van a dar un respiro a los pobres. No sé qué más decir sobre el capi, a parte de que tanto Karma como Asano me parecen un poco ¿Torpes? para el amor. No sé si tengo mucha justificación para eso, pero las personas inteligentes a veces suelen tener problemas para la inteligencia emocional y son dos ámbitos bastante distintos. Creo que esto lo puedo justificar con experiencia, así que (?)
> 
> Y ya está. No tengo nada más que decir. Solo espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo así como yo escribiendo. Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar como esta vez, estoy de vacaciones después de todo.
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Quieres algo?- Preguntó Karma de mal humor mientras sostenía su batido de fresa en la mano.

Okuda se quedó mirándole un momento, antes de bajar la cabeza con nerviosismo y apretar las manos en torno a su falda. Sentado en su mesa y comiendo su almuerzo, Karma se dió cuenta de la mirada apenada de la chica y la forma en la que parecía tener miedo de decirle lo que le pasaba. Era la hora de comer y todos los de la clase andaban de aquí para allá dando vueltas, al contrario que todos los días Karma había preferido sentarse solo en vez de soportar las miradas de los demás. En verdad nadie le había dicho una palabra sobre lo ocurrido en aquel árbol desde el día anterior, todos actuaban como si no hubieran visto nada y aunque sabía que debía agradecer eso, le daba mala espina. Muy mala espina. Porque el hecho de que el nombre de Asano no hubiera surgido ni una sola vez, ni siquiera en un cuchicheo, le hacía pensar que iba a pasar algo malo. Ya conocía a Nakamura lo suficiente como para saber que algo estaba pasando, pero no quería preguntarlo y mucho menos sacar el tema. Así que si ninguno le decía nada, él tampoco lo haría. Era simple y efectivo y cuánto antes lo olvidaran mejor. No había que decir que había decidido ignorar a Asano hasta nuevo aviso. No quería ni verle, ni escuchar su nombre. El día anterior habían decidido darse una tregua por un momento y acabaron tirados en el suelo repitiendo lo del vestuario. No. No iba a repetirse eso ni una sola vez más, no iba a bajar la guardia respecto al pelinaranja, ya había aprendido la lección.

Sus pensamientos se fueron cuando Okuda se acercó a su mesa y se le quedó mirando con nerviosismo. Esto no era inusual, se llevaban bien y solían hablar entre las clases. Lo raro es que la chica estuviera nerviosa a su alrededor. Okuda nunca le había tenido miedo y mucho menos se había sentido incómoda a su lado ¿Qué había pasado para que fuera así? Era verdad que llevaba de mal humor desde ayer, pero eso ya había pasando antes y ni entonces se había cohibido con él ¿Fue por lo que vió en el árbol? El simple pensamiento de que Okuda se alejara de él por algo como eso le enfureció de tal manera que no pudo evitar hablarle mal mientras fulminaba con la mirada a todo aquel que se acercara.

-B-Bueno...- Empezó a decir la chica con nerviosismo.- E-Es que ayer perdí las llaves de mi casa.

Solo clavó sus ojos ámbar en ella mientras que apretaba el batido contra su mano. Su cara era una expresión perfecta que decía "¿Por qué me cuentas esto? ¿Que te hace pensar que me interesa o que puedo hacer algo?". Pero intentó suavizarlo lo suficiente como para no ser tan antipático. Sabía que Okuda era muy tímida y nunca la había presionado para que hablara o hiciera algo, hoy tampoco pensaba hacerlo, pero su cabreo y el aura oscura que empezaba a emitir se encargarían de asustar lo suficiente a la pobre chica. Sabía que estaba mal portarse así. Se sentía mal al pagar las cosas con ella y con todos los de su alrededor. Le hizo lo mismo a Nagisa durante la semana que pasó después del partido de beisbol y se sentía un poco culpable.

Todo era culpa de Asano. Sí. Absolutamente todo. El cabreo y los quebraderos de cabeza, todo era culpa suya.

_-"Y aún así no puedo dejar de pensar en él."_ \- Pensó aún más cabreado que antes. Entregaría su alma en este momento con tal de no pensar en el pelinaranja un solo segundo más. Pero no podía. Lo había intentado la semana anterior y había sido imposible. Y tras lo del árbol, aún peor. No había manera de que dejara de pensar en él, por mucho que intentara desviar su atención a otra cosa, siempre acababa pensando en ese imbécil. Decidió dejar de cabrearse de un momento a otro y mirar a Okuda, la cuál se había quedado callada, como si esperara su permiso para seguir hablando.

-Resulta que...- Siguió diciendo la morena.- Perdí mis llaves cerca de tu árbol. Y no sé cúal es ni cómo ir, así que...

"Tu árbol."

Suficiente. No iba a escuchar más.

Karma se levantó de repente de su silla haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara por el movimiento tan repentino. Mirando al suelo, se alejó de su mesa y a paso lento se dirigó hacia la puerta para marcharse. Se ganó una mirada curiosa de algunos por lo rápido que se disponía a irse, pero antes de abrir la puerta, se dió la vuelta y miró a Okuda con seriedad.

-Yo iré a buscar tus llaves, vuelvo en un momento.

No quiso escuchar su respuesta y aunque la chica le hubiera respondido no lo habría oído. Porque segundos después ya había cerrado la puerta tras de sí y estaba saliendo del edificio de la clase E. Mientras andaba por el césped dirigiéndose a aquel árbol, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por la forma en la que estaba llevando la cosas. El simple hecho de que la chica mencionara únicamente a ese árbol ya le había enfadado y era casi imposible disimular su cabreo. Al menos se había ofrecido a buscar las llaves de Okuda, ayudarla en ese aspecto sería como compensarle la forma en la que le había tratado. No le gustaba ser desagradable con ella, después de todo tendría que sacar los componentes químicos y "pociones" de algún sitio ¿No? Tampoco se paró mucho a pensar en esas cosas, ya que aquel maldito árbol estaba delante de él después de dos minutos o menos andando. Era verdad que ese árbol estaba cerca del edificio, se podía ver el techo desde allí e incluso escuchar algunas conversaciones a escondidas (Conversaciones interesantes como Chiba intentando pedirle una cita a Rinka.) Aunque eso lo sabía de sobra, ya que la mayoría de las veces cuándo se saltaba alguna clase acababa allí sentado en alguna de esas ramas, no sabía cuando se había hecho eso una costumbre, pero se hizo y así se iba a quedar. Si no fuera porque ahora Asano se había empeñado en que ese árbol también era suyo. Tonterías.

_-"Pero allí fue dónde nos dormimos ayer..."_ \- Pensó Karma sin poder evitarlo mientras miraba la rama más alta.

Sacudió la cabeza al instante para dejar de pensar en ello, como si realmente ayudara, aunque sabía que en el fondo no lo hacía. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea ir allí. No quería recordar nada y aún así era inevitable. Claro que no se había parado a pensar en eso cuándo salió de la clase a toda prisa con la excusa de ayudar a Okuda. Decidió distraerse (o al menos a intentarlo) y empezó a mirar alrededor del suelo para ver si encontraba las llaves de la chica. Pero antes de encontrarlas un pensamiento repentino cruzó por su mente, haciendo que se paralizara y las conclusiones empezaran a surgir por su cabeza.

-¿Por qué Okuda ha dicho "tu árbol"? Nunca se lo he mencionado.

Ahora que lo pensaba y decía en voz alta, era bastante extraño. La morena lo había dicho bastante claro y aunque ella era tímida, no era algo con lo que equivocarse. También estaba el hecho de que nunca se lo había dicho, ni a ella ni a nadie de la clase E. Es más, nunca había considerado ese árbol como suyo. Por el amor de dios, era un árbol ¿Para qué lo quería? La única vez que lo había dicho fue el día anterior y la única persona que lo había escuchado era Asano. Se había asegurado de que era así, ya que en el momento en el que el pelinaranja pateó el tronco empezó a entrar un poco en pánico y quiso deshacerse de él lo más rápido posible. Pensó que diciendo que ese árbol era su propiedad funcionaría para alejar al chico, cosa que obviamente no funcióno y ocurrió de otra manera. Así que ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber Okuda algo como eso?

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que empezara a entrar en pánico de verdad. Parado en mitad de esa montaña y empezando a sudar, Karma empezó a darse cuenta de algunos detalles que había pasado por alto el día anterior. Para empezar, había un inusual silencio cuándo él y Asano se pelearon por el árbol. Y lo segundo y más importante, algo o alguien sacudió el árbol momentos después para que estos se cayeran. Si bien no quería acordarse o no lo hacía en su totalidad, Okuda y los demás de la clase solo pudieron llegar al árbol después de Educación Física y eso fue mientras que ellos estaban durmiendo. Ninguno de ellos debería saber el asunto del arbolito asqueroso, a no ser que alguien se lo dijera ¿Y quién era el único, o lo único, que no podía estar presente en las clases de Educación Física? Además, cuándo cayeron ninguno de los dos pudo ver a nadie. O bien era invisible, o bien... Iba tan rápido que no podían verlo.

-Lo mataré. Hoy mismo si puedo. Juro que le mataré.- Empezó a decir cada vez más enfadado.

Si había algo que a Korosensei le gustaba eran los cotilleos, lo había comprobado de primera mano. Y si él intervenía para crear el cotilleo en sí, más que mejor. La única persona (o lo que fuera esa cosa amarilla con tentáculos) que podía haberles escuchado en el bosque fue él, ya que acostumbraba a corregir los exámenes en el bosque cuándo podía. Y está más que claro que fue él el que les tiró del árbol ¿Eso contaría como hacerle daño? Porque entonces podría conseguir que le despidan. Aunque lo dudaba, porque para ello el testimonio de Asano también tendría que ser válido y él no tenía ni idea de ese secreto de estado que vivía en el insituto. Además, no es cómo si fuera a reclamarle nada, sería como admitir que había logrado algo con ellos dos ese día y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Demasiada dignidad perdida para toda su vida.

El caso es que Korosensei había intervenido. Y aunque no supiera sus razones, le enfurecía y no podía decirle nada. En cierta forma estaba arrinconado. Y lo odiaba.

Los instintos asesinos le asolaban más a cada segundo que pasaba, pero antes de que cogiera el cuchillo y fuera corriendo a la clase para clavarselo a ese pulpo, una melodía que llegó de alguna parte le distrajo. Parecía el tono de llamada de un móvil y además sonaba bastante cerca. Mirando hacia los lados, se cercioró de que estaba completamente solo. Los demás alumnos estaban demasiado ocupados comiendo, no como él que estaba lidiando con dudas existenciales. Entonces ¿De quién era el móvil? Guiándose por el sonido de este, se acercó al tronco del árbol y lo vió. Justo en el mismo sitio en el que la mochila de Asano había estado tirada la mayor parte de la mañana, yacía un móvil sonando y con la pantalla encendida. Por un momento debatió entre si cogerlo o no, pero era obvio que era el móvil perdido de alguien. Y ese alguien lo más seguro es que fuera Asano. Con la forma en la que salió corriendo el día anterior no le extañanaría que fuera el suyo. Aún así, no podía dejar el aparato tirado allí y sonando, si él perdiera su móvil querría recuperarlo ¿No? Mientras lo cogía y se disponía a pulsar el botón verde para contestar, solo rezaba para que no fuera la voz de Asano la que sonara al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Sí?- Contestó con vacilación.

Pasaron unos segundos en las que solo se escuchó una respiración. Para que después alguien contestara con enfado.

-¿Akabane?- Dijo Asano con mal humor.- ¿Qué demonios haces con mi móvil?

Ahí es cuándo podría haber colgado y haberse largado como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero claro, tratándose de Asano, del móvil de este, del cómo el chico le estaba hablando y todo lo que estaba pasando, no pudo evitar cabrearse más de lo que ya estaba y las ganas de contestarte con enfado eran imposibles de reprimir.

-Eso quiero saber yo.- Dijo enfadado.- Estaba tirado en el suelo, debajo de tu maldito árbol ¿Sabes?

-...

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-Ah.

-¿Ah?

-¿Sabes que acabas de admitir que el árbol es mío?

-Me da exactamente igual el maldito árbol, por mí como si se lo queda Kyary Pamyu Pamyu*.- Siguió diciendo el pelirrojo con mal humor.- Que sepas que me pienso quedar el móvil. Dile a tu padre que te compre uno nuevo.

-¡¿Qué?! Ni se te ocurra, devuélveme mi móvil.

-El que se lo encuentra se lo queda.

-Eres un infantil.- Contestó Asano mientras se le escuchaba suspirar de cansancio al otro lado de la línea.

-Mira quién fue a hablar. El que se emociona por tener un árbol.

-¿Pero no era ya de Kiriko*?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

Se quedaron callados y pensando. Esa conversación era de todo menos racional. Por un lado Karma había dicho de quedarse el móvil únicamente para cabrear al otro, ya que no hacía más que pasarlo mal por su culpa, pensó que hacerle rabiar con eso era un castigo justo. Y por otro lado Asano realmente quería recuperar su móvil, el decirle a su padre que lo había perdido o que el pelirrojo de la clase E se lo había quedado no era una opción. No es como si pudiera llegar y decirle "Oye papá, ayer hice novillos y me quedé durmiendo encima de un árbol junto con el tío al que intente besar minutos después ¿Me compras un móvil nuevo? Es que se lo ha quedado él."

La situación no era más estúpida porque el orgullo de ambos no lo permitía.

-Mira...- Dijo Asano con tono cansado.- No estoy de humor para estas cosas y puedo suponer que tú tampoco.

-...

-No creo que pueda explicarle al presidente de la junta cómo he perdido el móvil. Y creo que tú tampoco sabrías decir cómo lo has conseguido. Además...

-Cállate ya.- Dijo Karma cortándole con rápidez.- Espérame en la entrada del edificio principal después de clase. Bajaré rápido la montaña y te lo devolveré.

Asano se quedó callado un momento, para después responder con un tono de voz más calmado que antes. Al parecer había visto que no hacía falta convencerle para que le devolviera el móvil. O es que se había relajado. Quién sabe.

-... Vale.

-Pues vale.

-Entonces... Hasta luego.

-Sí... Hasta luego.

Con esa vacilante despedida, se cortó la llamada. Dejando a los dos chicos parados en el sitio y pensativos. No es como si Karma lo hubiera pensado mucho en el momento de quedar con el otro para darle su móvil. Pero ahora que lo reflexionaba se sentía más estúpido que nunca. Se había puesto nervioso con el simple hecho de escuchar su voz ¿Cómo pretendía actuar con normalidad al volver a verle la cara? Si había algo que realmente le molestara respecto a la situación, es que no podía entender sus propias reacciones. E intentar comprenderlas era lo último que quería hacer.

Bajó la cabeza para mirar al teléfono, el cuál aún tenía la pantalla encendida y cuando pensaba guardárselo en el bolsillo vio algo que le dejó paralizado. Completamente rígido y con su corazón latiendo más rápido por momentos, Karma solo pudo alzar el móvil y mirar más de cerca la pantalla para cerciorarse de que lo que estaba viendo era real.

En ese móvil, como fondo de pantalla, había una maldita foto suya.

-¿Qué demonios?- Alcanzó a decir sorprendido.

En aquella foto salía de frente, andando por la calle y con una cara de sueño increíble. Parece ser que se la habían hecho por la mañana mientras andaba hacia el instituto. Pero eso era lo de menos ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de que le estaban echando fotos? ¿Y para qué demonios quería Asano esa foto allí? Si había pensado en quedarse el móvil para enfadar al otro, ahora solo tenía ganas de tirarselo a la cabeza y dejarle inconsciente.

Decidió dejar de prestar atención a eso y al fin se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí, pero se imaginó que algunos de la clase ya estaría cuchicheando y preguntándose dónde demonios estaba. Al darse la vuelta para volver a clase, pisó sin querer algo extraño que sonó con un ruido metálico y miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con las llaves de Okuda. Con el teléfono y todo lo que estaba pensando había olvidado por completo lo que había venido a buscar, tenía suerte de haberlas pisado por accidente. Después de recogerlas y mirarlas por un momento, se encaminó a paso rápido hacia el edificio.

_-"Seguro que tiene la foto ahí para desearme la muerte cada vez que enciende el móvil."_ \- Pensó mientras abría la puerta de la clase y entraba como si nada.

Miró a su alrededor y cada alumno seguía a lo suyo. Okuda estaba sentada en su mesa, hablando con Nakamura, Hara, Kurahashi, Okano y Kayano. Parecía ser que estaban teniendo una conversación muy animada. Cosa que le daba exactamente igual, ya que no pudo evitar acercarse con expresión seria para darle las llaves a la morena. Cuándo estaba al lado de su mesa las chicas seguían hablando como si nada.

-Okano ¿Y si haces el hechizo del móvil*?- Dijo Hara con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿E-Eh? ¿Tú crees que algo así funcionará?- Contestó la chica con nerviosismo.

Karma decidió no seguir escuchando a escondidas, dado que ni siquiera sabía de qué estaban hablando. Así que intervino antes de que siguieran diciendo tonterías.

-Okuda.- Llamó a la chica mientras la tocaba el hombro. Cuándo todas le miraron y ella se giró, le dió las llaves en la mano y le sonrió levemente.

-Ah, gracias.- Dijo esta con timidez mientras apretaba las llaves en la mano.

Él no dijo nada y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para marcharse a su sitio. Ahora estaría sentado y comiendo si no fuera porque Nakamura le había cogido de la manga y ahora tiraba de ella para que se colocara a su lado.

-Está mal escuchar conversaciónes ajenas ¿Sabes?- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona.

-No es como si hubiera escuchado mucho. Además, me da igual. No sabía ni de qué estábais hablando.- Contestó Karma subiendo los hombros con indiferencia.

Las chicas se le quedaron mirando y por un momento vio como se miraban entre ellas, como si se estuvieran poniendo de acuerdo con algo.

-Si él no sabe nada...- Empezó a decir Kurahashi.

-...Tal vez puede decirnos que opina sobre ello.- Terminó de decir Kayano.

-¿Opinar sobre qué?- Preguntó Karma con confusión.

No sabía lo que era pero le estaba empezando a dar mala espina. Sobretodo cuándo volvieron a mirarse entre ellas y se dió cuenta de que Nakamura sonreía de forma extraña. Salir corriendo siempre era una opción.

-Verás Karma, hay una especie de rumor en el instituto.- Dijo Nakamura pasándo su brazo alrededor de su hombro mientras sonreía.- Se llama el hechizo del móvil y dicen que si lo haces la persona que te gusta se fijará en ti.

-Ah. Así que eso es lo que pensaba hacer Okano.- Dijo mirando a la chica en cuestión mientras esta se sonrojaba levemente.

-Sí, pero ese "hechizo" es algo complicado.- Dijo Hara con expresión pensantiva.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué se supone que tienes hacer?- Preguntó con curiosidad. Intentó disimular el creciente nerviosismo que le estaba invadiendo, porque estaba empezando a sospechar de algo. Y no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia.

-Para hacer el hechizo, simplemente tienes que hacerle una foto a escondidas a esa persona.- Dijo Kurahashi con una sonrisa.- Después tienes que ponerte esa foto como fondo de pantalla en el móvil y esperar a que se fije en ti.

Ahí fue cuándo Karma dejó de escuchar a cualquiera. A pesar de que ellas siguieran hablando.

-Sí, pero hacer una foto a escondidas es díficil. Me pongo muy nerviosa y creo que me van a pillar en cualquier momento.- Dijo Okano desanimada.

-Yo creo que es cuestión de tiempo.- Le consoló Okuda con una tierna sonrisa.

-Karma ¿Estás bien?- Acabó diciendo Nakamura mientras se inclinaba para verle la cara.

No. No estaba bien. Ni de lejos estaba bien ¿Cómo iba a estar bien después de lo que acaba de oír?

Si se había enterado bien, el hechizo del teléfono consistía en echarle una foto a escondidas a la persona que te gusta y después ponertela de fondo de pantalla. Y si no estaba ciego y no había tenido alucinaciones hace unos minutos, Asano tenía una foto suya como fondo de pantalla. Foto de la que él no estaba enterado.

¿Ahora qué?

¿Ahora qué debería pensar? ¿Cómo debería pensar? ¿Qué debería decir? Se había bloqueado por completo. Mientras que las chicas a su alrededor solo veían como se había quedado callado y con la cara seria, dentro de su mente había una odisea de pensamientos que no sabía cómo resolver ¿Le gusta a Asano? ¿O era casualidad? ¿Era el hechizo del teléfono o una manera de hacerle enfadar? ¿Le gustaba enserio? ¿Ese era el motivo por el que estaba pasando todo aquello entre ellos? ¿O no era más que una cadena de infortunios? ¿Le gustaba a Asano? ¿Por qué no le enfadaba la posibilidad de que le gustara a Asano? Huir y esconderse siempre era una opción, pero no le parecía lo más correcto. Se dió cuenta de que a pesar de que su cabeza estuviera hecha un lío, Okuda le estaba mirando curiosa al igual que las demás chicas debido a su repentino silencio. Así que hizo lo que había estado haciendo durante la semana anterior y probablemente durante todo el mes que venía y el siguiente: Fingir.

-Sí, estoy bien. Solo estaba pensando en la gran tontería que es ese rumor.- Espetó con el tono desinteresado de siempre. A estas alturas se merecía un oscar.

-¿Enserio? Pues te has puesto un poco pálido.- Dijo Nakamura mirándole con sospecha.- ¿No estarías pensando en algo más? ¿O más bien en alguien más?

-Tal vez en alguien llamado Gakushuu.- Acabó diciendo Okano con una risita burlona. Kayano también sonrió un poco y Hara y Okuda miraron hacia otro lado como si la cosa no fuera con ellas.

De verdad que Karma se esforzaba en ser amable con las chicas. Y también se había esforzado para fingir que ayer no había pasado nada. Ellas no le habían hecho nada y las chicas de su clase le caían bastante bien dentro de la media de adolescentes tontas que había por el instituto. Pero si nombraban a Asano y lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, se veía obligado a entrar a la defensiva fuera quién fuera.

-Cuando le hagas la foto a Maehara me avisas, aunque no creo que te sirva de mucho.- Le dijo a Okano sonriendo.- Y Kayano deberías darle las gracias a Nagisa por el zumo de ayer y ya de paso decirle que te gusta ¿No crees que estás esperando demasiado?

Las dos se quedaron calladas y faltaron segundos para que se pusieran rojas como tomates y empezaran a balbucear como idiotas.

-Y tú.- Dijo dirigiéndose a Nakamura.- Donde las dan las toman. Yada parece bastante cercana a Megu últimamente ¿No crees?

La rubia se sorprendió y abrió la boca para contestarle, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una sombra amarilla entró por la clase a toda velocidad y se puso en su escritorio mientras sonreía con picardía. Karma tuvo que reprimir las ganas de matar a Korosensei en el instante en que le vió.

-Bueno clase, se ha acabado la hora del almuerzo y... ¡Karma! ¡¿Qué les has hecho a las chicas?!

El profesor señaló con sus tentáculos mientras miraba la escena que se había desarrollado frente a la mesa de Okuda. Okano y Kayano seguían con la cara roja y ahora murmuraban algo mientras se apoyaban la una en la otra. Mientras tanto Kurahashi no había perdido el tiempo y ahora abrazaba a Nakamura, la cuál escondía su cara obviamente sonrojada en el cuello de la otra chica. Hara y Okuda miraban con nerviosismo y se quedaron mirando al suelo. Las acusaciones de Karma no habían estado equivocadas y todas lo sabían, el problema es que estaban más que avergonzadas no solo porque habían empezado ellas, si no que el hecho de que el pelirrojo lo supiera todo solo con mirarles les hacía preguntarse qué tan obvias eran.

-Han empezado ellas.- Dijo Karma con indiferencia. Era verdad y lo sabían.

El pelirrojo decidió ignorar el discursito que Korosensei le estaba soltando sobre "Ten más respeto a las señoritas." Era algo que ya sabía y no es como si les hubiera hecho nada malo, que se avergonzaran así era cosa suya. En su lugar metió la mano en el bolsillo y apretó el móvil de Asano contra su mano. Solo podía quedarse callado y rezar para que nadie se diera cuenta de su leve sonrojo.

Curiosamente, ahora tenía muchas ganas de que acabaran las clases.

~0.0~

-Vuelve tú a casa, yo tengo algo que hacer.- Dijo Asano quedándose parado en la entrada del instituto.

Ren se giró y se le quedó mirando con curiosidad. No es como si Asano hiciera esas cosas a menudo. Había bastantes ocasiones en las que se negaba a volver a casa en coche junto con su padre. Y esas veces era cuándo Ren le acompañaba. Pero nunca se había quedado en la entrada y nunca había tenido algo que hacer. Seguramente fue por eso que antes de darse cuenta Ren ya estaba a su lado sonriendo con picardía y mirándole como si quisiera sonsacarle algo.

-¿Qué?- Le espetó con molestia.

-¿A quién esperas?- Acabó preguntando Ren con una sonrisa. Para un mujeriego empedernido como él no le era difícil imaginarse cosas. A saber cuántas veces habría quedado ese con una chica en la entrada del instituto. El caso es que para Ren era normal, para Asano no tanto.

-A nadie en especial.- Dijo con indiferencia.

-Ya, claro. Así que el gran Asano Gakushuu queda con alguien en la entrada del instituto para que le devuelvan su móvil. Pero esa persona no es nadie en especial, mucho menos si logra sonrojarle con solo hablar por teléfono.

Asano se quedó callado y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho le miró con enfado y vergüenza a la vez. Aún así lo que había dicho no era mentira, se había sonrojado solo con escuchar la voz de Karma al otro lado de la línea. Se había pasado toda la mañana buscando su móvil y cuándo decidió llamar a su número para ver si alguien lo cogía o podía escucharlo, la voz del pelirrojo era lo último que esperaba escuchar. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ni tampoco hablarle de mala gana. No había dormido aquella noche por la vergüenza de haber sido pillado por la clase E. Cada vez que lo recordaba enrojecía y tenía ganas de largarse a Siberia o a algún país más que lejano dónde no pudieran encontrarle.

-¿Me espiaste mientras hablaba por teléfono?- Le preguntó a Ren con enfado. Mentiría si dijera que no se lo esperaba de él.

-Me pediste mi móvil para hablar con quién sabe quién ¿Que querías que hiciera? - Contestó el otro con un mohín.

-Eres un cotilla.

-Un cotilla justificado. Ayer no viniste a clase y yo te vi por la mañana. Hiciste novillos ¿Verdad? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Cállate. No te interesa.- Le espetó con enfado.

-Claro que me interesa. Estabas con la persona con la que has quedado.- Dijo completamente convencido.

-¿Que te hace suponer eso?

-No te sonrojas y te pones nervioso todos los días.- Contestó subiendo los hombros con indiferencia.

Asano solo le miró con enfado y apoyó su espalda en la pared. Tampoco es como si supiera qué contestarle. Ni siquiera sabía qué decirse a sí mismo. Había estado a punto de besar a Karma. Dos veces. No había estado tan confundido en su vida. Tal vez Ren podría ayudarle, pero para empezar no pensaba contarle ni una palabra. A saber lo que haría ese con tal información. Puede que hasta la utilizara para ligar. No es como si Ren le cayera mal, se conocían desde primero y se podía decir que de los cinco virtuosos era con el que mejor se llevaba. Al menos alguien a quién considerar amigo. El problema no era que no tuviera confianza en Ren para contarle lo que estaba pasando. Es que la situación en sí ya era rara hasta para Ren. Él moreno era experto en chicas.

Y ese era el problema.

Karma era un chico.

Asano no se había comido la cabeza por eso en absoluto. El que hubiera estado a punto de besar a Karma le desconcertaba porque era Karma, no porque fuera un hombre. Pensaba que el sexo de alguien no tenía porque influir a la hora de sentir algo por él/ella. Y ahí es cuándo sí se comía la cabeza. Porque eso significaría que sentía algo por Karma y no lo comprendía. No comprendía por qué ni cuándo. Y aún si él no tenía prejuicios contra la homosexualidad, eso no significaba que la gente de su alrededor no los tuviera ¿Cómo iba a saber que Ren no le daría la patada y le llamaría enfermo por estar a punto de besar a un hombre? No podía saberlo. Japón era muy cerrado en cuánto a esos temas y no es como si los estudiantes hablaran de ello abiertamente, por lo que prefería quedarse callado y soportar las burlas de Ren antes que abrir la boca y ganarse su posible odio.

-Déjame en paz.- Acabó diciendo con enfado.- Simplemente vete y déjame solo.

No supo la expresión que puso ni si el tono de voz que había utilizado era amenazante o no. Solo vio como Ren suavizaba su mirada y le sonreía con tranquilidad, como si intentara consolarle. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero ese tío siempre acababa leyéndole mejor de lo que pensaba. O eso, o es que las palabras que había dicho se merecían estar en la portada de la revista "Niño desatendido y solitario lidiando con sus sentimientos." y hasta Ren podía darse cuenta.

Iba a girarse de nuevo para gritarle que se marchara, pero cuándo quiso darse cuenta el otro ya se había acercado a él y le susurraba mientras sonreía.

-Ya me contarás como te ha ido con Akabane. Buena suerte con tu futuro novio.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin hacer nada más. Asano solo se quedó mirando como se alejaba, hasta que asimiló lo que le había dicho y se tensó por completo. Se separó de la pared y tuvo ganas de perseguirle y pegarle una patada para dejarle allí tirado en el suelo, pero debía quedarse en la puerta si quería recuperar su móvil. Además de que gritarle y pegarle no iba a salvarle del bochorno. Debería haber supuesto que Ren lo había adivinado, ya que le escuchó hablando por teléfono con el pelirrojo. Pero estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en la clase de prejuicios que podría tener su amigo. Suspiró con pesadez y mirando hacia el frente se quedó con la mente en blanco. Estaba empezando a cansarse de tanta incertidumbre y aún así no podía hacer nada. La entrada del instituto ya estaba vacía, seguramente los alumnos ya estarían en su casa o en los clubs correspondientes. Los de la clase E siempre se tomaban su tiempo en bajar de la montaña. Estuvo a punto de suspirar de nuevo cuando notó que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

Se dió la vuelta, pero no le hacía falta hacer eso para saber que era Karma. Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento para después apartarlas con rápidez. No sabían ni qué decirse, así que se quedaron callados y quietos como estuatuas. No hacía falta decir que cada uno intentaba disimular el nerviosimo que sentía a su manera. Por no hablar de la tensión y el aire incómodo que podía notarse entre ellos. Asano intentó olvidar la leve calidez que sintió cuando la mano del otro se posó en su hombro, pero era difícil cuando su confundida mente se lo recordaba una y otra vez. Podría haberse preparado para ello, pero estaba tan ocupado pensando en él que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando se acercó. Como ninguno de los dos iba a decir nada por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar, Karma acabó metiendo su mano en el bolsillo para sacar el móvil y tendérselo al otro.

Asano miró su móvil y se dió cuenta del leve sonrojo en la cara de Karma. No se paró a pensarlo mucho y cogió el aparato, para después notar como la mano del pelirrojo se tensaba debido al roce de sus dedos. No era el único, casi se le cae el móvil al tocarle la mano. Era gracioso que hasta ahora nunca hubiesen notado lo mucho que les afectaba el toque del otro. Aunque claro, no es como si andaran toqueteándose continuamente. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que se crispaban tanto al rozarse. O eso querían creer.

-Ya tienes tu móvil. Adiós.- Dijo Karma mientras se alejaba repentinamente de él y empezaba a andar hacia la estación.

Asano no dijo nada y escuchó como se alejaba unos cuantos pasos. Antes de darse cuenta ya había guardado el móvil en su mochila y andaba justo detrás de Karma en silencio. No tenía justificación para eso, simplemente quería hacerlo y a estas alturas no quería pensar el por qué. Después de tres zancadas, el pelirrojo se quedó quieto y se dió la vuelta para mirarle con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué me sigues?- Preguntó aparentando estar tranquilo. No tenía que hacerlo, Asano sabía que era todo lo contrario.

-No te estoy siguiendo.- Dijo Asano mirándo hacia otro lado.- Mi casa está en esa dirección.

Karma no dijo nada y siguió andando, Asano hizo lo mismo. Sin darse cuenta o puede que incluso sin pretenderlo estaban andando juntos, uno al lado del otro y completamente callados. A pesar de que las mentes de ambos estaban hechas un lío, el aire incómodo que antes reinaba en el ambiente se empezaba a disipar poco a poco. Al menos esas cuatro frases que habían intercambiado les habían hecho ver que no iban a pelearse hoy, o algo por el estílo. Por un lado Karma no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de la foto en el móvil, mientras que Asano se llamaba a sí mismo mentiroso una y otra vez, ya que su casa estaba justo en la dirección contraria. Pero a pesar de todo ninguno se preguntó la razón por la que estaban andando juntos y no le encontraban pegas a ello. Solo andaban. Ni siquiera después de lo que pasó el día anterior. Y eso era lo más raro ¿Cómo podían estar sin gritarse después de lo que pasó? Tal vez porque estaban más ocupados preguntándose cuál era la verdadera razón por la que habían estado a punto de besarse. Aunque en el fondo ya empezaran a sospechar la respuesta.

-Así que...- Empezó a decir Karma mientras miraba hacia un lado.- Tú y Ren sois muy amigos ¿Eh?

Asano solo levantó una ceja y le miró con confusión. No sabía si Karma había sido consciente del tono de recelo que había empleado al decir aquello.

-Sí.- Dijo mirando hacia el frente.- Supongo que le puedo catalogar como amigo.

-Ya veo.- Contestó Karma con el mismo tono de recelo.

-¿Y a qué viene esto?

-No. Nada... Simplemente os he visto hablando antes.

Asano no pudo evitar tensarse ante eso ¿Por qué todo el mundo se dedicaba a espiar sus conversaciones últimamente? Lo peor de todo es que la conversación que había tenido con Ren se había basado en hablar de Karma. Y no solo eso. Si no que Ren había insinuado lo que había insinuado. Y lo que había insinuado era algo que no dejaba de taladrarle la cabeza.

-A-Ah...- Dijo bajándo la cabeza.- Pues no está bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-Me lo dicen bastante.- Contestó Karma con indiferencia.

-Me lo imagino...

Volvieron a quedarse callados y siguieron andando. La situación era estúpida en sí, pero no podían hacerle nada. Asano empezó a darle gracias al cielo o a lo que reinara en el cuándo empezó a verse la estación a lo lejos. Pero eso se le olvidó cuándo Karma habló de nuevo.

-¿Así será de ahora en adelante?- Preguntó quedándose parado y mirando al suelo.- ¿Así es como vamos a estar?

Asano solo se quedó a unos pasos por delante de él, pero se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Sabía a lo que se refería y no tenía ni idea de lo que decir. Era verdad que la manera en la que estaban actuando alrededor del otro distaba mucho de como habían sido siempre. Y era algo triste si se paraba a pensarlo.

-No lo sé.- Dijo Asano con expresión pensativa.

-¿Y entonces?

Karma levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. A diferencia de hace unos minutos, ahora no apartaban la mirada del otro.

-¿Quiéres que sea así?- Preguntó Asano esta vez.

-No tengo ni idea.- Contestó Karma negando con la cabeza.- Yo... Estaba bien como estábamos antes ¿Sabes?

-Creo que yo también.

-Entonces... ¿Deberíamos olvidarlo?

-¿Olvidarlo?

-Olvidar todo lo que ha pasado.- Dijo Karma con convicción.- Como si nunca hubiera pasado. Enterrarlo y punto.

Asano se quedó callado y pensando en algo que decirle. Si lo pensaba bien, Karma no le estaba diciendo ningún disparate. El que se sinceraran de esta forma mientras andaban hacia la estación era algo que ninguno tenía planeado, pero era verdad que estaban mejor antes de que ocurriera todo lo del vestuario y lo siguiente a este. Karma seguía queriendo sacarle de sus casillas y Asano no le había insultado ni una vez desde entonces. Si había algo por lo que se "apreciaban", era por esa relación tan buena y mala a la vez. En la que podían meterse con el otro con la certeza de que no se iba a enfadar enserio ni se iba a alejar. Si perdían esa relación ¿Qué les quedaba? ¿Qué iba a ser de ellos? Era simple, si se perdían el uno al otro, Karma no tendría a nadie a quién querer superar ni Asano tendría a nadie con quién competir. Todo lo que hicieran no lo harían con la misma ilusión al saber que estaban compitiendo, sería demasiado aburrido, no tendría sentido. Con toda la confusión con la que habían estado lidiando, no eran los mismos ni se comportaban igual que antes. Si Asano lo pensaba bien, era mejor volver a como estaban.

-Además...- Siguió diciendo Karma mientras clavaba sus ojos ámbar en los suyos.- No me has llamado imbécil desde entonces. Eso es algo raro.

Lo último lo dijo con un tono de burla y con una leve sonrisa, pero eso bastó para que Asano abriera los ojos. El viento sacudió a ambos haciendo que su pelo se revolviera, pero no le importó. Porque se quedó en trance. Todo a su alrededor se quedó en silencio y solo pudo centrarse en sus pensamientos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el pelinaranja fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Fue consciente de como su corazón se aceleró al verle sonreír, del como sus manos se habían aferrado con fuerza a su mochila al mirarle a los ojos y del dolor en el pecho que había empezado a molestarle cuando dijo que lo olvidara todo. Y al darse cuenta de todo eso, también recordó las palabras de Ren hacía unos minutos. "Futuro novio." Eso había dicho. Y pensó que si verdaderamente había un imbécil en esa calle, era él. Era él por no sarse cuenta de lo mucho que le había afectado Karma en su vida diaria. Era él por no haberse parado a pensar por qué quería verle o incluso hablar con él. Era él por mentirle y perseguirle y hacerle rabiar solo para ver su cara enfadada y sus reacciones.

Era él por no haberse dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba Karma.

Porque incluso su amigo se había dado cuenta antes que él. Puede que incluso los de la clase E lo supieran antes que él. Todo el mundo puede haberlo sabido antes que él. Antes que él y antes que Karma. Habían hecho falta dos intentos de beso, un abrazo en el suelo, una caída de un árbol y la pérdida de su móvil para darse cuenta de que no había sido cosa del momento. Si le hubieran encerrado con cualquier persona en aquel vestuario, Asano sabía de sobra que no pasaría lo mismo. Es porque era Karma. No importaba que fuera un chico o que estuviera en la clase E o que fueran autoproclamados rivales. Precisamente por eso se había interesado en él. Karma era y seguramente sería la única persona con la que podría enfrentarse siempre. La única persona que le había retado. No como todos los demás. Los demás a su alrededor solo bajaban la cabeza, le decían que sí a todo, le obedecían y se rendían a ser peores que él. Karma no. Sabía de lo que era capáz, siempre se lo había tomado en serio. Por eso era su rival, porque podría vencerle en cualquier momento y no se arrepentía de ello. Él no le tenía miedo o respeto en absoluto. Y la forma en que le trataba era más de lo que podía haber pedido en toda su vida. Y ahora que lo descubría no le parecía tan raro ni imposible. Le parecía incluso obvio y normal que se sintiera de esa manera. Puede que incluso ya lo supiera de antes. Que su subconsciente se lo dijera a gritos una y otra vez, pero él no le hacía caso porque estaba demasiado ocupado pensando como abordaría al pelirrojo al día siguiente. Le gustaba Karma y tenía que haberlo aceptado justo cuando él le pedía que las cosas fueran como antes.

Y la respuesta era más que obvia.

-No.- Dijo mirando al suelo mientras notaba como se sonrojaba por momentos.

-¿E-Eh?- Alcanzó a decir Karma confundido. Asano había a empezado a actuar extraño de repente.

-No voy a olvidarlo. Y tampoco a actuar como si no hubiera pasado.

-¿Pero qué...

-Me voy a casa. Ya nos veremos.

Dicho esto, Asano no le dió tiempo a decirle nada ni tampoco a seguirle. Como un rayo el pelinaranja pasó a su lado y se fue justo en la dirección contraria de la estación. Karma se quedó estático y pensando, hasta que reaccionó y se dio la vuelta con rápidez. Obviamente Asano ya no estaba allí, pero las últimas palabras que había dicho le habían dado a entender que le había mentido cuando le preguntó si le estaba siguiendo. Suspirando con pesadez, el pelirrojo volvió a andar hacia la estación para llegar a su casa, no sin antes sentir que se había quitado un peso de encima.

_-"Yo tampoco quiero olvidarlo."_ \- Pensó mientras intentaba controlar su nerviosismo. Cosa que fue imposible.

~0.0~

-¡¿Pero qué demonios es esto?!- Preguntó Asano mirándo su móvil con la cara sonrojada.

Había llegado a su casa hace horas, se había negado a cenar y después de llevarse un interrogatorio de su madre sobre por qué no quería comer, consiguió subir a su habitación y estar en paz durante un tiempo. Se había dado un baño y ahora tenía el pijama puesto. Y ahora que estaba sentado en su cama y abrazando una almohada se dió cuenta de lo bien que se sentía. Es como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Pero el admitir que le gustaba Karma no hacía que las cosas fueran menos complicadas. Es más, lo hacía peor. Le había dicho al pelirrojo que se negaba a olvidar lo que había pasado y no se había molestado en escuchar su respuesta. Tal vez estaba enfadado y puede que la próxima vez que se acerque a él le pegue un puñetazo. Quién sabe. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro es de que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. No después de lo que le había costado aceptarlo sin sentir que le iba a explotar la cabeza. Cuando él quería algo lo acababa teniendo.

Y Karma no iba a ser la excepción ni mucho menos.

Aunque ahora no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Así que se limitó a coger su móvil (el cuál había quedado olvidado durante todo lo que quedaba de tarde) y lo encendió para ver si alguien le había mandado un mensaje.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse ni exclamar cuándo vio que había una foto de Karma como fondo de pantalla ¿Cómo había llegado eso ahí? Que él recordara, la última vez que miró su móvil tenía como fondo la típica imagen con burbujitas que venía en los móviles por defecto. Dudaba mucho que Karma se hubiera hecho la foto así mismo, tenía cara de sueño y parecía estar en su propio mundo. Se la habrían hecho por la mañana. Pero si la foto no la había hecho él ni la había hecho Karma ¿A quién demonios le parecía divertido poner eso en móviles ajenos? Por no mencionar que ese teléfono se había pasado desde el día anterior tirado en el suelo debajo de un árbol. No tenía explicación ni lógica.

-¿Te sabes el hechizo del teléfono?

Asano se sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama. Su padre, que le había hablado desde la puerta, solo sonrió de manera misteriosa. El pelinaranja ni se había dado cuenta de cuando había entrado. Para empezar, nunca entraba ¿Que hacía allí?

-¿Qué quieres?- Le dijo con enfado. Le traía sin cuidado lo que quisiera decirle. No tenía humor para jueguecitos de poder entre padre e hijo.

-Tu madre me ha obligado a ejercer de padre y preguntarte si estás bien.

-Pues no ha colado. Estoy bien, ya te puedes ir.

-No me has respondido a la pregunta.

-Pues no, no sé lo que es el jueguecito ese del teléfono.

-Dicen que si le echas una foto a escondidas a la persona que te gusta y te la pones de fondo en el móvil, te corresponderá.

-Ya... ¿Y eso por qué tiene que interesarme?

Gakuhou subió los hombros con indiferencia y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Gakushuu no supo que decir. Había veces que su padre irrumpía en su cuarto y le decía estupideces como esa. Algo dentro de él le decía que a veces su padre itentaba ser eso: Su padre. Pero a estas alturas ya era bastante difícil algo así. El mayor siempre había estado demasiado ocupado con su interesante y ajetreada vida como para interesarse en él. Y su madre igual. Nunca había necesitado su consejo ni su apoyo, ni siquiera cuando era un niño ¿Por qué iba a necesitarlo ahora? Aún si él intentaba darselo (que no se le daba muy bien por cierto) no lo aceptaría. Le daba igual.

Aunque dejando de lado los asuntos familiares, Asano se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho. No sabía si era porque su padre también se había dado cuenta en algún momento de lo que estaba pasando (que no sería raro) o es que se notaba a mil kilómetros que le había pasado algo cuando llegó a casa. Pero mirando la foto de Karma que había en su móvil, apretó el objeto contra su manoo y sonrió levemente.

-Pensaba quitarla y volver a poner el fondo de burbujitas. Pero quién sabe. Me la quedaré.

Y dicho esto bloqueó el móvil y se fue a dormir.

~0.0~

El móvil de Karma empezó a sonar mientras vibraba en la mesa. El pelirrojo solo se dio la vuelta para cogerlo y ver quién le llamaba, para después suspirar con pesadez y contestar con tono de enfado. Llevaba un buen rato mirando por la ventana de su habitación pensando en cualquier cosa. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así, solo sabía que no podría dormir esa noche y tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo.

Se había dado cuenta de algo y tenía que asimilarlo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabes?- Dijo Nakamura al otro lado de la línea.

Karma solo solo suspiró con pesadez y puso los ojos en blanco. Nakamura llevaba todo el día sin hablarle y le había pillado varias veces mirándole con rencor. Sabía que era por lo que le había dicho en la hora del almuerzo. Si lo pensaba, no había estado bien decirle eso. No cuando a Nakamura le gustaba alguien que no estaba interesada en ella lo más mínimo.

-Sí, lo sé. Sigues enfadada conmigo por lo que te dije ¿No?

-No, en absoluto. Tienes razón, por eso eres un idiota.

-No te entiendo.

-Es normal. Mira, te he enviado una cosa para que vayas tirando.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya verás.- Acabó diciendo la rubia mientras reía.

-Me das miedo.

-Bueno, puede que me haya emocionado un poco. Al menos tú tienes una oportunidad.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Karma...- Empezó a decir con un tono triste.- Para alguien que no es correspondido por la persona que le gusta, tú y Asano sois realmente unos imbéciles.

-...

-Si yo fuera tú, ya me habría confesado hace tiempo ¿Sabes?

-No es tan fácil.

-Lo sé. Sé que no lo es para ti. Por eso, aunque no seas supersticioso, utiliza lo que te he mandado.

-Nakamura...

-Ya te has dado cuenta ¿Verdad? De que Asano no es un cualquiera para ti. Ya era hora ¿Sabes?

-...

-Buena suerte Karma. Nos vemos mañana.

Y dicho esto la chica colgó. No es como si tuvieran mucho de que hablar. Karma sabía que no tenía que pedirle perdón, no era necesario a estas alturas. Con un suspiro, abrió el mensaje que le había enviado la chica unos minutos antes de llamarle y no pudo más que sonreír.

_-"¿Cómo habrá conseguido esto?"_ \- Pensó mientras sonreía.

En el mensaje venía adjuntada una foto. Una foto dónde salía Asano con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la entrada del instituto. Mirando hacia un lado y con un mohín en la cara. No tenía ni idea de cómo y cuándo le habían hecho esa foto, pero sabía perfectamente la razón por la que Nakamura se la había mandado.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se puso aquella foto como fondo de pantalla y volvió a mirar por la ventana mientras sonreía.

_**Continuará...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kyary Pamyu Pamyu es una idol japonesa. Algo famosilla por canciones como PONPONPON, Candy Candy, etc. Soy fan suya, así que por mi amor a ella le entrego el famoso árbol de esta historia.
> 
> *Kiriko Takemura es el verdadero nombre de Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. Si Asano es fan de ella o no, lo dejaré a la imaginación del lector (?)
> 
> *El hechizo del móvil o el hechizo del teléfono es una especie de rumor o "hechizo" que apareció originalmente en el anime "School Days". No estoy enterada de si ese rumor existe verdaderamente entre los estudiantes japoneses, pero me pareció algo bonito que incluir en el fic.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Hola ~
> 
> Después de las notas y cosas estúpidas que he querido incluir en este capitulo, quiero saber cuantos quieren lincharme y cuantos me aman en este momento (?) Creo que he escrito este capitulo en ¿4 o 5 días? Lo único de lo que estoy segura es de que a medida que subo un capitulo de este fic son más largos. El primer capitulo eran 16 páginas en word, este han sido 25. No sé como tomarmelo.
> 
> Respecto al capi. Sí. El momento se acerca. Sí. Ya se puede decir que han abierto los ojos. No estoy segura de si lo he hecho muy forzado o muy precipitado, pero es la impresión que me da y aún así no he encontrado una forma mejor de hacerlo. A pesar de eso, puede decirse que tanto Asano como Karma ya estaban sospechando desde antes, así que es como si lo hubieran aceptado. Pero esto no ha terminado, no. Quedan dos capitulos, os lo digo. Y me está dando pena al pensarlo, pero es así. Siempre me ha dado la impresión de que Asano y Ren se llevan bien, o al menos el fandom piensa así en general creo. Por otra parte me ha dolido escribir la conversación entre Nakamura y Karma, shippear personajes y que no concuerden con lo oficial duele bastante (Nakamura y Yada *llora en una esquina*, aunque ese momento BROTP tenía que hacerlo. Okano y Kayano van a lo suyo y dudo que Maehara o Nagisa vayan a hacer algo tampoco. Además, creo que era muy obvio que fue Korosensei el que les tiró del árbol. Y por ahora no sé si he dejado claro que lo del teléfono también ha sido cosa suya y de la clase E, aunque no sé como explicar eso en el próxima capi. Y por último me gustaría decir, que tengo muchas ganas de saber como es la madre de Asano. Osea, aún no ha salido en el manga y creo que yo y medio fandom estamos esperando a que lo haga... ¿Cómo será esa mujer? Da mucha curiosidad.
> 
> Y ya está, no tengo nada más que decir. A parte de daros las gracias por todo el apoyo y eso, pero creo que ya lo sabéis. Así que espero que hayáis disfrutado del capi. Ya queda poco para el final.
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Qué buscas?- Preguntó Nagisa mirándole con confusión.

Karma ni le miró y siguió rebuscando en su mochila y en sus bolsillos como si le fuera la vida en ello. En otros tiempos se habría tomado las cosas con más calma y habría intentado recordar dónde había puesto lo que había perdido. Pero ese día no. Ese día podría pasar lo que sea, que Karma seguiría nervioso pasase lo que pasase.

Porque habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que vió a Asano y hoy era el día en el que las clases se reunían en el gimnasio.

Sí. Eso es lo que pasaba, por eso Karma no podía dejar de mirar de un lado para otro y buscar sus cosas como un neurótico. Tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento entraría en pánico. Si es que no lo había hecho ya. Porque nada más pisar el patio del edificio principal, Karma tocó su bolsillo del pantalón con la esperanza de notar su móvil. No sabía por qué razón había cogido esa manía, solo había sido un acto reflejo. Pero cuando notó que su móvil no estaba allí, ni en los bolsillos de su abrigo, ni en su mochila, ni en su mano, su mente empezó a correr por toda velocidad sin importarle que la gente de otras clases (e incluso de la suya propia) le miraran raro.

-Mi móvil... Mi móvil...- Murmuró con preocupación mientras seguía rebuscando.

-¿Lo has perdido?- Preguntó Nagisa con su tono amable de siempre.

-¿Desde cuándo le das tanta importancia a tu móvil?- Dijo Sugino con curiosidad.

El chico tenía razón. Karma nunca había tenido especial antención al móvil. Y ese era precisamente el problema. Karma le había tenido tan poca atención a su móvil que no se había molestado en ponerle una contraseña para desbloquearlo "¿Quién lo va a coger?" Pensó en ese momento. No es como si nadie tuviera la intención de robarle el móvil y sabían que si lo intentaban, lo lamentarían. Pero ese día era un asunto especial, igual que la reunión de las clases le ponía nervioso, igual que haber estado tres días en vilo le ponía nervioso, lo de su móvil lo culminaba todo. Porque su fondo de pantalla era una foto del presidente del consejo estudiantil, alguien a quien todo (o casi todo) el instituto conocía y veneraba. Y tenía que ser justamente hoy cuando perdiera el móvil, con esa foto y sin contraseña.

_-"Si alguien encuentra el móvil y lo enciende, no sabré que responder si me preguntan..."_ \- Pensó casi entrando en pánico.

Y como siempre, era todo culpa de Asano. Directa o indirectamente, el culpable de que ahora esté buscando el teléfono como un loco es él. Porque para empezar, ni siquiera tendría que estar nervioso por el simple hecho de bajar al edificio principal y asistir a la reunión en el gimnasio. Era algo totalmente normal que supuestamente todo estudiante hacía. Pero para él no. Karma había pasado tres días pensando en ello, porque desde aquella noche en la que Nakamura le llamó no había parado de pensar en lo que haría cuando se reencontrara con Gakushuu. Las palabras de este habían sido bastante claras, él no quería olvidar lo que había pasado entre ellos ni lo dejaría de lado. En eso Karma estaba más que de acuerdo, por razones obvias. Pero si bien estaban de acuerdo en eso, el pelirrojo había algo que necesitaba saber a toda costa: Los motivos de Asano. La razón por la que le había dicho aquello. A parte de eso, también necesitaba decírselo. Decirle que él estaba de acuerdo en ese aspecto. Y de paso preguntarle el por qué le acompañó a la estación cuando su casa estaba en la otra dirección. Era algo que le intrigaba. Sí, Karma tenía muchas cosas que decirle y preguntarle. El problema es que habían pasado tres días y era como si el otro chico hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. No le veía por ningún lado y buscarle no era una opción. Principalmente porque lo había intentado y lo único que había conseguido había sido una ligera sonrisa de ese pedante de Sakakibara Ren. Y para eso prefería esperar. Por eso no había podido evitar ponerse nervioso ante ese día. Porque significaba que podría ver a Asano en el edificio principal, durante la reunión. Y que este no podría escapar.

Quería verle.

No importaba cómo, pero quería verle. A toda costa. Ahora y ya. Había esperado demasiado (Una semana y tres días si lo contaba todo en total). Y ese día podría hacerlo. Claro que el hecho de que al fin pudiera ver al pelinaranja no hizo más que ponerle nervioso a cada paso que daba. Y así había acabado. Perdiendo su móvil y buscándolo como un loco. Realmente era imbécil. Ni siquiera había pensado en lo que le diría cuando le viera. Estaba claro que tenía que preguntarle sobre el tema, pero ni había pensado cómo. Principalmente porque siempre que se paraba a pensar sobre esa conversación que debían tener se ponía tan nervioso que acababa con la cara roja y maldiciéndo a todo el mundo. Así que lo dejó estar, ya lo arreglaría de alguna forma.

-Lo principal ahora es encontrar mi móvil y verle a él.- Murmuró cada vez más nervioso.

Se dió cuenta de que Nagisa y Sugino le miraron con curiosidad ante esas palabras. Pero no tenía por qué explicarles nada. Aunque quisiera no lo iban a comprender. En su lugar decidió calmarse un momento y empezar a recordar lo que había hecho esa mañana antes de perder el móvil, era lo más sensato que podía hacer para recuperarlo. Para empezar se levantó, miró la foto de Asano, luego se vistió, volvió a mirar la foto de Asano mientras desayunaba, se fue al instituto, volvió a mirar la foto mientras andaba y luego se encontró con Nakamura por el camino, la cual por alguna razón estaba muy pegajosa esa mañana, luego...

Un momento.

Nakamura.

No faltó ni un segundo para que se diera la vuelta con rápidez y empezara a buscar a la chica entre el grupo de gente que era su clase. No le costó encontrarla, ya que la muy lista estaba justo en el final del grupo, detrás de Terasaka y encogida mientras sostenía algo contra su mano. No hacía falta preguntarle, Karma sabía de sobra que ella tenía su móvil y que estaba haciendo algo con el.

-¡Nakamura!- Exclamó mientras se acercaba a paso rápido hacia ella.

La chica se sobresaltó y dió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás en cuanto se dió cuenta de que se acercaba a ella. Efectivamente era su móvil lo que tenía en la mano, pero parecía que estaba escribiendo algo con él. Esto solo podía darle mala espina a Karma.

-¡Espera! ¡Tengo que terminar esto!- Dijo la rubia con rápidez.

-¿Terminar el qué? ¡Dame el móvil!

Ignoró los quejidos de la chica y se abalanzó contra ella para recuperar su móvil. El problema es que era escurridiza y rápida y acabó esquivándole. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero al parecer estaba escribiendo algo lo suficientemente importante como para escapar de él mientras lo enviaba. Alcanzó a ver que era un mensaje y la misma mala sensación que le recorrió antes le volvió a sacudir. Intento quitarselo de nuevo, pero la sonrisa que esbozó Nakamura de un momento a otro le detuvo para quedarse callado y mirándola con rencor.

-Ya está. Toma. - Dijo ella sonriendo con picardía mientras le tendía el móvil.

-¿Qué has hecho?- Le preguntó con enfado mientras le arrebataba el aparato de las manos.

-Míralo tú mismo.- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Karma no tardo mucho tiempo en encender el móvil y buscar lo que fuera que había hecho Nakamura. Para empezar ¿Por qué se lo había quitado? ¿Y cómo es que no se había dado cuenta? Tal vez había estado tan nervioso con lo de la reunión en el gimnasio que no reparó en cómo la chica le quitaba el teléfono. Y cuando encontró lo que había hecho, el nerviosismo no hizo más que aumentar. Y no pudo evitar que le temblaran las manos y empezara a entrar en pánico ¿En qué estaba pensando esta chica?

_"Nos vemos en la piscina después de la reunión de las clases. Tenemos que hablar. No llegues tarde, es importante."_

Ese era el mensaje que le había enviado Nakamura a Asano.

Y ahora Karma sujetaba el móvil medio temblando y con la cara totalmente blanca de la impresión. Porque una cosa era querer verle y abordarle en la reunión como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y otra era citarle, a solas, para hablar de "algo importante". Había mucha diferencia entre ambas situaciones y ahora se había quedado con la mente en blanco y sin saber que decir ¿Ahora qué? ¿Aprovechaba esa oportunidad y hablaba con Asano en condiciones? ¿O salía corriendo y se hacía el tonto? Aún si iba a la piscina, no tendría ni idea de qué decirle. Por lo que las dos opciones le parecían de lo peor y le ponían nervioso. Así que solo pudo mirar a Nakamura con una expresión indescifrable y murmurar con rencor.

-No me puedo creer que me hagas algo como esto.

Incluso la chica se tensó cuando notó el tono serio y a la vez desolado con el que Karma había dicho esas palabras. No llegó a pensar que le afectaría tanto. O más bien, nunca llegó a pensar que Karma podría ser tan dramático.

-V-Vamos, pero si te he hecho un favor.- Empezó a decir nerviosa. Karma le seguía mirando con esa expresión en blanco y se estaba empezando a asustar.- Así no tendrás que complicarte la vida y buscarle ¿Verdad?

El pelirrojo no dijo nada. En su lugar se dió la vuelta y se dirigió al gimnasio completamente serio. Aún si nadie de la clase había entrado todavía, parecía que le daba lo mismo. Al parecer la parecía más digno quedarse esperando en el gimnasio que seguir quejandose a Nakamura por lo que había hecho.

La chica vió como se alejaba y suspiró con pesadez. Tal vez se había pasado un poco, Karma no era lo que se decía muy espabilado para esas cosas. Pero aunque él no hubiera dicho nada, sabía que había estado esperando a ese día para ver a Asano. Y también sabía que aunque quisiera verle no había pensado en lo que le diría. Por eso se atrevió a mandarle al otro aquel mensaje. De aquella manera se encontrarían sí o sí ¿Verdad? Así ninguno podría poner una excusa tonta para escabullirse de lo que estaba pasando. Sí. Nakamura sabía que tenía razón. Y también sabía que lo que había hecho no era tan malo. Aunque el hecho de que Rinka estuviera a su lado y mirándole con seriedad no ayudaba.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó mirándola con curiosidad.

-Nada.- Respondió la otra.- Creo que te estás esmerando mucho ¿No?

Nakamura frunció el ceño y miró para otro lado. Era verdad que no tendría por qué prestar tanta atención a lo que hicieran esos dos. Y muchos menos intervenir de esa forma. Pero Korosensei le había prometido una nueva funda decorada para su cuchillo a cambio de ayudarles para que estuvieran juntos. Y a parte de eso se podría decir que apreciaba a Karma lo suficiente como para ayudarle a avanzar en su "relación".

-¿Y por qué no?- Respondió subiendo los hombros con indiferencia.

Dicho esto, la rubia decidió irse también para seguir a Karma hasta el gimnasio. No estaba de más hablar con él un momento para tranquilizarle, el chico parecía que iba a colapsar de un momento a otro. Dejó a Rinka con la palabra en la boca y una expresión pensativa. Aunque a ella no le pasó desapercibida la forma en la que el rostro de Nakamura se ensombreció y giró la mirada para ver a Yada y Megu a unos pasos de ella. Suspirando con pesadez, la chica iba a darse la vuelta también, antes de que sus ojos captaran algo fuera de lugar. Giró la cabeza para mirar un árbol que estaba situado a metros de ellos. Como simple decoración para el instituto.

Por un momento le había parecido ver un destello anaranjado detrás de aquel árbol.

-¿Tú también lo has visto?- Dijo Chiba inclinándose hacia a ella.

Se sobresaltó por un momento para después mirar al chico con nerviosismo. No sabía cuando se había acercado, pero estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca. Y su pulso empezaba a aumentar. Pero no es como si se lo fuera a decir.

-Sí ¿Deberíamos decírselo a Karma?- Preguntó empezando a andar hacia el gimnasio. Obviamente se estaba refiriendo al hecho de que Asano le estaba vigilando fuera a donde fuera.

-No. Es mejor que hagamos como si no hubieramos visto nada.- Contestó Chiba con desinterés andando a su lado.

-Sí.- Empezó a decir Rinka con un tono sarcástico.- Eres un experto en fingir que no te das cuenta de las cosas.

Con esto ambos se quedaron callados y siguieron andando. Aunque los dos sabían muy bien a qué venían esas palabras. Por ese motivo Rinka miraba hacia otro lado intentando disimular su mal humor y el leve rubor de sus mejillas, mientras que Chiba suspiraba con pesadez para pensar que ya tenía suficientes problemas como para decirle a Karma que Asano estaba detrás de un árbol espiándole.

~0.0~

-Vale. No pasa nada. Probablemente quiera hablar de lo del otro día.- Dijo Asano en voz alta mientras paseaba por el borde de la piscina.

Había sido la reunión más larga de su vida. Y había ido a muchas, demasiadas para su edad. Tantas que algunas no las recordaba con exactitud. Pero la de ese día había sido con diferencia la más esperada y a la vez la más tediosa. No sabía cómo, pero un poco más y acababa saliendo a toda prisa por la puerta y arrastrando a Karma tras de él. Para su desgracia, o suerte, tenía a Ren al lado mientras se reía de él. Su presencia al menos le había hecho olvidarse durante un momento del mensaje que había recibido esa mañana.

Ese maldito mensaje.

No se había tirado tres días huyendo de Karma a propósito para que después él le citara en la piscina. Aunque huir no era la definición correcta. Más bien se podría decir que estaba llevando a cabo una medida preventiva contra él. Porque si bien había aceptado lo que sentía por el chico, no significaba que el pelirrojo sintiera lo mismo. Y ya que la última vez fue precisamente Karma el que estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo lo que había pasado, estaba un 80% seguro de que no le gustaba a Karma. El 20% que quedaba se lo reservaba por ilusión más que otra cosa, ya que admitirlo al 100% supondría una derrota para él. Y odiaba perder. Mucho más contra Karma.

Por eso ahora estaba allí de pie, dentro de las instalaciones de la enorme piscina olímpica del instituto, que ahora estaba completamente vacía y en silencio. Esperando a la persona que le había mandado el mensaje por la mañana.

En otros tiempos, estaba segurísimo de que habría insultado a Karma por mensajes y habría pasado de esa invitación. Pero no podía hacerlo. Menos ahora que había aclarado las cosas dentro de su mente. Se había tirado esos tres días pensando en lo que pasaría cuando se reencontrasen. Y aún si había hecho lo posible para que ese momento no pasara, no podía decirle que no al chico si este le citaba en cualquier sitio. Aunque fuera la piscina del instituto. Más que nada, era la curiosidad lo que le había guiado hasta allí. La curiosidad y las ganas de ver a Karma de cerca. Aunque todo eso no le salvaba de querer salir corriendo. Porque no tenía ni idea de lo que le diría al otro chico cuando se encontraran. Es más, ni siquiera sabía por qué le había citado allí ¿Era por lo que pasó al día que le acompañó a la estación? ¿O tal vez esto era una broma de mal gusto para que todo volviera a ser como antes? Sentía que Karma era capáz de hacer algo como eso. Pero por más que se preguntara qué es lo que iba a pasar, no lo iba a saber. Y tampoco iba a irse el nervosismo que le recorría el cuerpo.

Mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie allí, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su móvil para mirar la hora. Habían pasado 5 minutos desde que había acabado la reunión de las clases en el gimnasio. Y podía asegurar que nunca antes había corrido tanto para salir de esa reunión. Aún así Karma no aparecía y se estaba empezando a sentir ansioso ¿Ese mensaje era real o le estaba gastando una broma? Con un suspiro de resignación, desbloqueó el móvil para mirar su fondo de pantalla con atención. Desde el día en que el pelirrojo se lo devolvió con esa foto allí puesta, se le había hecho habitual mirarla cada vez que se aburriera o no quisiera pensar en nada. O más bien cuando quisiera pensar en él.

_-"Tal vez debería echarle otra foto..."_ \- Pensó rascándose la nuca.

Si había algo que no le había faltado durante esos tres días, había sido una oportunidad para echarsela sin que se diera cuenta. Porque vale, estaba huyendo de él para no sentir lo que sería el mayor fracaso amoroso y emocional de su vida, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera que verle la cara. Aún si Karma no sabía que estaba allí. Como esa mañana, por ejemplo. Le había resultado muy fácil esconderse detrás de aquel árbol y observarle de lejos mientras discutía con aquella chica rubia, cuyo nombre no sabía y que se esfrozaría en descubrir. Sí, había descubierto que tenía un don innato para esconderse y espiar. Aunque tal vez algunos de la clase E le hayan visto, esa es la impresión que tuvo ¿Qué más daba? Con tal de que Karma no supiera que le había estado vigilando esa mañana y la anterior y la tarde de antes y cuando volvió a su casa esos tres días. Mientras que no lo descubriera, estaba bien.

Y no. Esto no era acoso. Era preocupación.

Y lo que Asano sentía no eran celos. Eran...

Bueno sí. Eran celos.

Celos de los grandes. De los que le hacían querer salir de las sombras, patear a cualquiera que se acercara a Karma y largarse con él en brazos para encerrarle en su casa y nunca dejarle salir. Tenía celos. Celos de todo el mundo. Celos de Nagisa, celos de la chica rubia, celos de la chica con gafas, celos de Isogai y celos de cualquier persona con la que hablara, bromeara o respirara a su lado. Y no sabía si eso era muy sano para alguien de su edad, ser tan celoso y tan posesivo, pero no podía evitarlo ¿Como iba a aceptarlo? ¿Por qué Karma podía sonreírle de esa forma a Nagisa y a él no? Porque se había dado cuenta. Muchas veces. Karma le sonreía a Shiota y a mucha gente de su clase, bromeaba con ellos y hablaban durante horas seguramente.

Con los de su clase. Pero no con él.

Él quería eso. Asano quería eso. Quería que Karma hablara con él durante horas. No necesitaba que le sonriera siempre, tampoco que fuera amable, pero quería que estuviera con él. Tal vez no de la forma que quería completamente, pero con el simple hecho de que esté, estaba bien. Le gustaba la forma en la que Karma le trataba, que le retara, que se riera, que se enfadara, que le tomara enserio y no como alguien superior. Que le reconociera como un rival digno para él. No era tanto pedir ¿Por qué los de la clase E podían tenerlo y él no? No era justo. No era nada justo y no lo soportaba, no le gustaba. Él ya hablaba con Karma incluso antes de que cayera en la clase E ¿Por qué el pelirrojo era más cercano a ellos que a él? El que saltaran las chispas de odio cada vez que se vieran no contaba.

Celoso e indeciso. Así es como había pasado los últimos tres días.

¿Habría alguna forma de hacerle saber a Karma todo eso? Si aparecía en esa piscina ¿Podría decírselo? Lo dudaba mucho. No tenía fuerzas ni para imaginarse una confesión en su propia mente. Confesión que obviamente nunca pasaría. Si había algo que Asano había decidido completa y absolutamente, es que jamás le diría a Karma lo que sentía hacia él. Nunca.

Solo le quedaba esperar a que él apareciera en esa piscina y que el pelirrojo le dijera eso tan importante que tenía que decir. Ya fuera para rechazarle o para cualquier otra cosa.

_-"Diga lo que diga, yo no tendré más remedio que aceptarlo."_ \- Pensó mientras suspiraba con pesadez.

-Se te ha hecho una costumbre eso de suspirar ¿No?- Dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

Se sobresaltó y se dió la vuelta rápidamente para mirar a la persona que estaba detrás de él. Aunque no le hacía falta, ya le había reconocido por la voz. Era la segunda vez que Karma se acercaba por detrás y no se daba cuenta. La razón es que siempre se metía demasiado en sus pensamientos con respecto a él. Y ahora que le tenía enfrente, pensaba que no había sido tan buena idea ir allí. Karma estaba a unos cuatro pasos delante de él, con una leve sonrisa y mirándole como si nada. Y a pesar de que Asano estaba manteniendo la compostura para que no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo, estaba por tirarse a la piscina o tal vez salir corriendo. Encontrarse después de haber estado a punto de besarse era muy diferente de encontrarse ahora. Porque en las otras veces ninguno se había parado a pensar el por qué de esas situaciones. Y ahora que Asano tenía a Karma enfrente suya, no podía callar a su cerebro que no dejaba de repetir "Mira, si es la persona que te gusta." Y que el chico actuara tan natural le daba mala espina. Muy mala espina. Era la primera vez en su vida que Asano quería dejar de escuchar a su cerebro.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir?- Acabó preguntando con seriedad.

Idiota ¿Por qué era tan idiota? Se dió cuenta de que Karma se tensó ante esa pregunta. Normal. Se supone que tendría que actuar de otra forma con él. Precisamente eso era un problema para Asano. No tenía ni idea de como actuar frente a Karma ahora que sabía lo que sabía. Y al igual que con todo el mundo, acabaría colocando una máscara de indeferencia con él para que no se dé cuenta de lo que le pasaba verdaderamente. Es la decisión más estúpida que existía en ese momento.

-Que directo.- Dijo Karma mirando al suelo.

-Tengo cosas que hacer... Ya sabes.- Respondió subiendo los hombros con indiferencia.

Karma levantó la cabeza y le miró en silencio. Era obvio que estaba pensando en una respuesta que darle. Por un momento lo único que se escuchó a su alrededor era el chapoteo del agua en aquella piscina climatizada y alguna que otra conversación lejana de cualquier estudiante que pasara por allí. Pero los dos estaban demasiado enfrascados en sus pesamientos y en el aire tenso que empezaba a interponerse entre ellos.

-Tenemos algo pendiente.- Acabó diciendo Karma sin soportar la tensión.- Sobre todo lo que pasó...

-Ya te lo he dicho.- Le cortó Asano mirando hacia otro lado.- No pienso olvidarlo.

Karma se calló una vez más y apretó los puños con fuerza. Asano no iba a darle ni la más mínima oportunidar de volver a la normalidad. Porque en el momento en el que Karma empezó a hablar con ese tono indeciso, no pudo evitar llegar a la conclusión de lo que iba a pedirle. Y no quería. No quería olvidarlo y tampoco quería que Karma lo hiciera. Aún si este no le correspondía, era lo único que le pedía. Estaba bien si no estaban juntos, aunque eso le provocara celos por parte de medio mundo. Pero que dejaran apartados momentos como cuando se durmieron en el árbol o cuando se marcharon juntos a la estación, era demasiado pedir para él. Iba a negarselo todas las veces que lo pidiera y se encargaría de que lo recordara si era necesario.

-Precisamente, yo tampoco.- Dijo Karma cortando sus pensamientos.

-¿E-Eh?

-Que yo tampoco.- Volvió a decir con un tono más bajito que antes. Lo había dicho mirando hacia al suelo y apretando los puños aún. El flequillo le tapaba los ojos, por lo que no podía ver su expresión en su totalidad.

-¿Que tú tampoco qué?- Preguntó confundido. Empezaba a saber por dónde iban los tiros. Pero no quería hacerse ilusiones.

Aunque se las hizo cuando Karma levantó la cabeza, le miró con decisión a pesar de tener un leve sonrojo en su cara y casi le gritó en mitad de esa piscina:

-¡Que yo tampoco quiero olvidarlo!

Todo se calló durante un instante. Karma volvió a mirar al suelo, mientras que Asano le observó con expresión seria. Ambos sabían lo que significaban verdaderamente esas palabras, lo que conllevaban y también en lo que iba a desembocar. Porque el que los dos no quisieran dejar de lado todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, significaba que había tenido repercusiones en ambos. Que se habían dado cuenta de algo importante y también que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Estaban más que seguros de que algo iba a ocurrir cuando Asano acortó la distancia entre ellos y acabó posando sus manos en los hombros de Karma mientras los apretaba con fuerza. El otro no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado y esperar a que el pelinaranja contestara.

-Entonces... ¿No estás enfadado?- Preguntó Asano mientras se inclinaba para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Eh?- Dijo Karma levantando la cabeza y mirándole con confusión.- ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

-Por todo.

-En todo caso, tú también deberías enfadarte.- Respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablas? Fue mi culpa que...

-No.- Le cortó negando con la cabeza y reteniendo sus hombros también con sus manos.- Fue cosa de los dos.

Asano giró la cabeza y le miró confundido. Ni siquiera le importó el hecho de que Karma y él estuvieran sujetandose los hombros con fuerza en ese momento. Porque si había algo de lo que se había asegurado esos tres últimos días, es de que él había tenido la culpa de todo lo sucedido. Estaba bien, no se arrepentía de nada de eso, pero sí sabía que tenía que tomar la responsabilidad. Porque fue él quién entró en el vestuario para buscar pelea, también el que decidió llevarle los libros a Isogai aquella mañana, el que hizo novillos y empezó a pegarle patadas a los árboles y el que llamó a su móvil y quiso que se lo devolviera de inmediato. Sí. Todo era culpa suya. Por eso, cuando Karma casi le gritó que no quería dejarlo de lado, se sintió casi aliviado. No había podido evitar acercarse a él y retenerle allí. Tenía la impresión de que si le soltaba, se marcharía de nuevo y tendría que estar otra vez escondiendose detrás de los árboles. Por no mencionar de que tenía más ganas de verle la cara de cerca. Una foto en el móvil no se le comparaba en absoluto. Aunque si bien todo aquello había sido culpa suya, también había pensado que el pelirrojo no quería verle ni en pintura. Era normal. Si fuera él estaría muy preocupado por su bienestar, ya que no es normal que un chico te persiga hasta la estación con la excusa de "Casi nos hemos besado, nos han pillado, mejor pasemos más tiempo juntos." Esa también era una de las razones por las que le había estado "vigilando a distancia". Pero que él le dijera que había sido cosas de los dos, no lo pillaba. Asano se sentía realmente responsable de todo.

-¿Qué dices? Si fui yo el que...

-Cállate.- Le volvió a interrumpir.- Tienes la mala costumbre de responsabilizarte de todo ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué?- Empezó a decir con un mohín y tono de mal humor.- Pero fui yo quién lo empezó todo. Y por mi culpa nos pillaron ¿Cómo no voy a sentirme responsable?

-No tienes que hacerlo, ya te he dicho que ambos somos responsables.- Respondió Karma suspirando con pesadez.- El que te empotró contra las taquillas fui yo. También te tiré al suelo y más tarde de un árbol. Y tuviste que volver a tu casa andando desde la estación ¿No sería más normal que fueras tú el que estuviera enfadado conmigo?

-P-Pues no.- Respondió con aire dudoso. Si lo pensaba bien, Karma tenía razón. Pero le costaba bastante decirle que estaba en lo cierto.

-Sé que interiormente me estás dando la razón. Así que dejémoslo así.

-Pero...

-Además- Le interrumpió.- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa el hecho de que esté enfadado contigo?

Lo último Karma lo dijo mientras le soltaba y se alejaba de él con unos cuantos pasos dudosos. Asano volvió a quedarse callado y se dió cuenta de como el otro chico miraba hacia la puerta que tenían detrás con aire de duda. Era normal que Karma quisiera irse, si era eso lo que venía a decirle no tenía más motivos para quedarse allí. El que hubieran admitido que ambos eran culpables de lo sucedido, no significaba especialmente nada. Tampoco iba a responder a la última pregunta que le hizo. Porque soltar un "Me importa" en ese momento, no era lo más adecuado. No quería confesarse en aquella piscina. De alguna manera Karma se las había arreglado para descolocarle una vez más. Aunque no se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó mirándole con determinación e ignorando lo que había dicho el otro anteriormente.

Para o bien o para mal, esa era la pregunta que se había instalado en la cabeza de ambos durante demasiado tiempo. Ninguno había pasado antes por algo como esto y ninguno tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Todo era demasiado bizarro para empezar. Lo que pensaban del otro había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, se habían dado cuenta de que no serían lo mismo si no tuvieran al contrario incordiándoles y para colmo se habían tirado esos tres días mirando la estúpida foto que tenían guardada en el móvil. Si hace un mes alguien les hubiera dicho que acabarían así, discutiendo lo que harían a solas en la piscina del instituto, lo más seguro es que esa persona estaría lamentandose toda su vida. Aunque luego tuviera razón en decir que se apreciaban más de lo que dejaban ver. "Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes." Para desgracia de ambos, era verdad.

-P-Pues...- Empezó a decir Karma con una expresión indescifrable.

Habría estado bien escuchar su respuesta si no les hubieran interrumpido.

Porque antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada, la puerta de la piscina se abrió de par en par con un golpe estridente, haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran y miraran hacia atrás sorprendidos. La puerta se volvió a cerrar con fuerza, pero las dos personas que habían irrumpido allí quedaron enfrente de ellos, mirándoles casi con miedo y buscando palabras que decir. La tensión se apoderó en el ambiente en menos de un segundo y todos se miraron entre ellos buscando qué decir.

-¿Nagisa?

-¿Karma?

-¿Ren?

-¿Asano?

Se volvieron a callar al instante y volvieron a mirarse con atención. Nagisa y Ren habían irrumpido en la piscina así porque así y habían acabado al borde de esta mientras les miraban con atención. Mientras que Karma y Asano solo estaban confundidos y observando a sus respectivos amigos mientras que su cabeza se inundaba de preguntas.

-¿Qué hacéis?- Preguntó Karma como si nada.

-E-Eh... Pues...- Empezó a decir Nagisa con nerviosismo. Miró hacia atrás y se dió cuenta de que estaba al borde de la piscina, para después sonreír como si nada y mirarles con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-N-No es como si estuvieramos espiando ni nada.- Soltó Ren mientras hacia gestos nerviosos con las manos.

Se podría decir que fue eso lo que acabó cabreando a Asano y Karma. Asano porque no tenía más ganas de que Ren estuviera molestándole con ese asunto y Karma porque sabía que si el pobre Nagisa estaba allí, es que le habían liado para ir a buscarle y había acabado en eso.

-Espiando ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto te preocupa que le haga algo malo a tu querido presidente del consejo estudiantil?- Empezó a decir Karma con mal humor mientras cruzaba los brazos y se acercaba con aire amenazante hacia Ren.

-Vale Karma, tranquilizate. No es lo que estás pensando.- Dijo Nagisa más tranquilo mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo.

-Cállate ¿Qué demonios dices? Seguro que tú también estabas poniendo la oreja detrás de la puerta.- Interrumpió Asano con mal humor mientras miraba a Nagisa con rencor.

-Está bien, está bien. Tranquilizaos los dos.- Decía Ren cada vez más nervioso. A medida que pasaban los segundos le parecía ver como Karma desprendía un aura asesina. Y que iba dirigida a él. Por no hablar del rencor que Asano parecía tenerle al pobre Shiota, que se había callado con tal de no provocarle más.

-Sí. Es verdad, hay que tener cuidado. No vayamos a hacer daño al querido ojito derecho de Asano.- Respondió Karma con ironía. La escena de Asano y Ren en la puerta del instituto, con el pelinaranja sonrojándose y el otro despidiéndose con una sonrisa, no se había ido de su mente. Y que fuera Ren precisamente el que hubiera irrumpido en la piscina no podía enfadarle más ¿Estaba celoso? Sí. Y mucho. Tanto que no era consciente ni de lo que decía.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Ren estupefacto.

-Vale Karma, deberías parar. Tenemos que irnos.- Dijo Nagisa intentando persuadir a su amigo una vez más.

-¿Te quieres callar ya?- Volvió a exclamar Asano con enfado.

-Oye.- Interrumpió Karma.- No le hables así.

-Vaya, usted perdone. No quería meterme con su adorable novio.- Respondió cruzando los brazos con enfado.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que has oído.

-Está bien, dejadlo ya.- Dijo Ren temiéndose lo peor.

-¡Tú no te metas! ¡Estúpido mujeriego aprovechado!- Exclamó Karma más enfadado que antes.

-¡Karma!- Exclamó Nagisa mientras la cogía del brazo para arrastrale hacia él.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Me tienes harto Shiota!- Dijo Asano acercándose a él con rápidez.

-¡Espera!- Gritó Ren al ver las intenciones de su amigo.

Sin embargo todo pasó demasiado rápido. Nagisa dió una paso atrás para evitar la furia de Asano. Pero no hizo más que resbalarse con el borde de la piscina para después perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás. Se aferró aún más al brazo de Karma, que aún sorprendido y enfadado por lo que estaba pasando acabó siendo arrastrado, no sin antes agarrar la camisa de Asano, ya que era lo que más tenía a mano en el momento en el que se dió cuenta de que se estaba cayendo. El presidente del consejo estudiantil exclamó con sorpresa y también fue arrastrado hacia la piscina, topandose con el cuerpo de Ren que estaba enfrente y tirándole a él también.

El inusual silencio que había inundado las instalaciones de la piscina del instituto Kunugigaoka, fue roto por unos grandes chapoteos, seguido de diversas exclamaciones y gritos ensordecedores. De ira más que otra cosa. Los alumnos que pasaban por delante de la puerta no pudieron evitar asomar la cabeza para ver lo que estaba pasando. Aunque la escena que ocurría allí era más lamentable que otra cosa.

-Suéltame. Suéltame que le mato.- Decía Asano casi en voz baja y con la mirada clavada en Nagisa.

Nada más caer a la piscina y sacar la cabeza del agua, Nagisa se había dado cuenta de la mirada asesina que tenía sobre él. Era el instinto de supervivencia lo que le había hecho nadar con rápidez hasta el borde y salir del agua, para sentarse en el suelo con la ropa empapada y ver como se desarrollaban las cosas. Como pensaba, al sentarse se topó con la mirada furiosa pero a la vez expresión tranquila de Asano. Y tuvo miedo de verdad. Era como si estuviera reprimiendo toda su ira contra él bajo esa expresión neutra para después hacerla estallar en toda su cara. Y eso no le gustaba nada. Era la última vez que le hacía caso a Nakamura.

Lo que no llegó a pensar fue que Ren también salió rápido del agua y se sentó junto a él con un suspiro exasperado mientras murmuraba "Pensé que de esta no salía." No sabía bien a lo que se refería, pero sospechaba que Karma o le había hecho algo al chico durante el breve tiempo que habían estado dentro de la piscina, o bien que planeaba hacerlo y Ren lo sabía. No podría decir cuál de esos casos era peor. Escuchó a Asano diciendo que le soltaran, con esa voz tan natural y tranquila que no hizo más que estremecerle. El que no se mostrara furioso le daba más mala espina que nunca. Aunque era normal viniendo de Asano, solía mostrarse más seguro que otra cosa en ese tipo de situaciones. A excepción de aquel día en el árbol. Estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a ver a Asano nervioso de esa manera. A no ser que esté dispuesto a pegarle un puñetazo como hace un momento o como ahora.

-No te voy a soltar. Si lo hago nos metes en un problema.- Dijo Karma agarrándose con la mano izquierda al bordillo de la piscina mientras que con la derecha aferraba el brazo de Asano con fuerza para que el otro no se moviese. Nada más caer al agua e ir a la superficie se dió cuenta del aura asesina que irradiaban los ojos de Asano. Era una furia más grande y distinta de la de hace unos momentos y tenía que pararlo. Así que lo primero que hizo fue sujetarle para que Nagisa tuviera tiempo de salir de la piscina. Lo que pensaba hacerle a Ren, no sabía si tenía tiempo pero se las pagaría.

-Te digo que me sueltes.- Volvió a decir Asano moviendo su brazo para que le dejara ir.

-Gakushuu... Ha sido un accidente, nosotros solo...- Empezó a decir Ren con la esperanza de poder calmar al aire tenso y peligroso que les envolvía a los cuatro.

-Atrévete a decir algo más y te arrepentirás toda tu vida.- Soltó Karma de repente dejándolos a todos callados. Era irónico que aquel que estaba sujetando a Asano para que no empezara una pelea, cambiara la expresión de su cara en una milésima de segundo y amenazara al otro chico con un tono de voz neutro y que irradiaba peligro.

Se quedaron todos callados. Intentando saber que es lo que estaba pasando allí. Las cosas se habían torcido de una manera que no esperaban y al parecer tenían rencor guardado unos contra otros. Rencor que les había llevado a la peor situación posible. Ni Nagisa ni Ren esperaban que el espiar a sus respectivos amigos, tanto por curiosidad como para velar por su futura relación, les llevaría a ser amenazados por estos y con su integridad física en peligro. Y ni Asano ni Karma esperaban que esa charla en la piscina acabaría en un repentino ataque de celos por parte de ambos.

Las cosas no podían ir peor.

_"Asano Gakushuu y Akabane Karma, salid de la piscina y dirigíos a la oficina del presidente de la junta. Ahora."_

Esa había sido la voz del padre de Asano. Llamándolos por los altavoces y desde su oficina. Y ese fue el momento en el que todos recordaron y calleron en la cuenta de que había cámaras instaladas por todo el instituto. Incluída la piscina.

Lo que significaba que lo había visto y oído todo. Incluso antes de que Ren y Nagisa entraran.

Pues sí. Las cosas siempre pueden ir a peor.

~0.0~

-No me puedo creer que me hayan castigado.- Murmuró Asano en voz baja y con mal humor mientras apretaba la escoba contra su mano.

Enfadado, iracundo, con ganas de mandarlo todo a la porra y hasta confundido. Asano no recordaba haber tenido tantas de ganas de irse y no volver en su vida. Por si la aparición de Nagisa y Ren no había sido suficiente, para colmo se habían caído a la piscina. Y peor aún, su padre lo había visto todo. Y encima les había llamado a su despacho. Tener que recorrer medio instituto completamente empapado, con un aura asesina a su alrededor y Karma al lado en el mismo estado había sido lo más humillante que le había pasado nunca. Los cuchicheos de los alumnos y los rumores que seguramente ya habían empezado a circular le taladraban la cabeza. Por si fuera poco, la sonrisa estúpida de su padre cuando entraron a su despacho no hizo más que provocarle dolor de cabeza. Y la charla de después fue aún peor. Se esforzaría en recordarla, pero es que no le prestó atención. A decir verdad estaba más concentrado en la forma en la que la camisa de Karma se pegaba a su torso por la humedad y se transparentaba la piel de este. Debería sentirse culpable por mirarle a escondidas, pero no se arrepentía de nada. No mentiría si dijera que había sido una alegría para la vista y le había hecho recuperar el buen humor. Aunque ese buen humor se fue de repente al escuchar que estaba castigado. Y no era un castigo cualquiera.

Una semana limpiando el edificio de la clase E. Después del instituto. Él y Karma. Los dos solos.

Si su padre pretendía que le tuviera respeto y aunque fuera un poco de aprecio, ya podía ir olvidándose. No volvería a dirigirle la palabra en todo lo que le quedaba de vida.

No es que le molestara limpiar, sus acciones en la piscina no habían sido muy buenas y en cierta forma se merecía el castigo. Es que el solo hecho de ver a Nagisa aferrandose al brazo de Karma para llevarselo con él, le había hecho enfurecer. Se le habían cruzado los cables y todos los celos, el rencor y el resentimiento que había ido guardando hacia él y hacia la clase E estalló de un momento a otro. El que Karma también se pusiera tenso y empezara a provocar a Ren no ayudaba. Y cuando cayeron en la piscina solo podía pensar en hacerle pagar a Nagisa todo lo que estaba pasando. Aunque el pobre chico no tuviera la más mínima culpa, toda la frustración y el mal humor que había acumulado iba a ser dirigido a él. Claro que la mano de Karma en su brazo le acabó detuviendo y la llamada de su padre le hizo salir de su trance.

Ahora no estaba tan cabreado, pero se podía decir que tenía un problema más grande. Y es que el castigo empezaba hoy mismo, aún si Karma y Asano no se habían cambiado de ropa y habían vuelto a la clase totalmente empapados. Aún si no se habían dicho ni una palabra tras ese ataque de celos.

¿Es que nunca iban a estar en paz?

Justo cuando habían arreglado algo. Cuando habían admitido que ambos eran responsables de lo ocurrido y que no querían dejarlo de lado. Cuando Karma iba a decirle algo importante, habían tenido que ser interrumpidos. Y por las peores personas posibles. Justo cuando todo iba a ir bien, habían acabado en la clase E barriendo el suelo y con un silencio tenso entre ellos.

El sol del atardecer iluminaba la clase con una luz anaranjanda y el viento que se colaba por las ventanas abiertas les revolvía el pelo y les hacia tener ganas de salir de allí de inmediato. Aunque eso a Asano le importaba bien poco, mucho menos cuando podía notar la abrasadora mirada de Karma justo en su espalda. De verdad que estaba intentando barrer y hacer la tarea que le había mandado hacer su padre como castigo. Un castigo muy raro e incluso sospechoso si tomaba en cuenta la sonrisa sádica con la que su padre lo anunció. Pero sabiendo que el pelirrojo estaba a unos metros de él y mirándole con atención, se estremecía, se ponía nervioso y se desconcentraba. Así era imposible.

-¿Qué?- Acabó preguntando mientras se daba la vuelta y le miraba con hostilidad.

-Nada.- Respondió él con tono serio. Estaba sentado encima de una mesa, con la escoba olvidada en algún sitio y mirándole como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Asano hizo un mohín y volvió a darse la vuelta para seguir con lo suyo. Podría decirle a Karma que también empezara a hacer algo, o bien podría preguntarle que era la gran máquina rectangular, metálica y sospechosa que se encontraba al final de la clase. Pero estaba demasiado ocupado en fingir que no estaba nervioso a pesar de que el otro chico le seguía mirando.

-Nagisa y yo no estamos saliendo.- Dijo Karma de repente.

Asano sujetó la escoba con más fuerza haciendo que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos, pero aún así se mantuvo con expresión tranquila y se dió la vuelta para mirar al chico. Karma seguía allí sentado y mirándole con naturalidad, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo más normal del mundo. Tras un breve silencio, Asano abrió la boca y soltó con indiferencia:

-Pues Ren no es mi ojito derecho.

No es como si tuviera que justificar algo como eso. Pero ya que Karma se estaba esforzando en explicar parte de lo ocurrido en la piscina, sentía que debía hacerlo. Aunque no se explicaba la razón de la hostilidad entre el pelirrojo y su amigo. No negaría que el pensar que Karma estaba celoso de Ren le ponía ¿Feliz? ¿Eufórico? Tal vez.

Aunque dejó de pensar en ese tema cuando escuchó como Karma se bajaba de la mesa de un salto, se acercaba a él a paso rápido y sujetaba el cuello de su camisa con fuerza.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron sus labios contra los suyos.

_**Continuará...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi ~
> 
> Cualquiera que quiera matarme o hacerme sufrir por el final del capitulo, tiene derecho a hacerlo (?) De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento. Este es el penúltimo capitulo del fic, y como es el penúltimo creo que se merece un final con ese suspense, así que tendréis que esperar al próximo capi para el esperado beso y el final de fic. No sé si he tardado en hacer este capi, tal vez. Debido a que aquí ya he empezado el instituto quería escribir varias cosas a la vez y bueno, aquí está. Siento que no tendré tanto tiempo para escribir como antes, pero me esforzaré en lo que pueda. En cuanto al capitulo, pues bueno, Asano y Karma son estúpidos, básicamente eso. Vale no, precisamente por estos capis aviso que el fic será OOC, enserio. Yo no me imagino a Karma buscando su móvil como un loco y a Asano barriendo. A parte de eso ¿La razón por la que Nagisa y Ren irrumpen en la piscina? Quién sabe, puede que lo explique en el próximo capi. Por ahora lo que se sabe es que Nakamura le está haciendo un favor a Korosensei, pero al menos aprecia a Karma lo suficiente como para ayudarle. El Chiba x Rinka no iba a faltar, tenía que hacerlo, lo siento mucho. Quiero que sepáis, que la escena de la piscina, esa del ataque de celos, estaba pensada incluso antes de empezar el fic, así que tenía que meterla sí o sí. Aunque la idea original era que ocurriera en el gimnasio, frente a todos, con un Asano a punto de pegarle un puñetazo a Nagisa y Karma amenazando a Ren. Aunque después de pensarlo llegué a la conclusión de que no podía hacer daño a Nagisa y todo sería demasiado, así que con que cayeran en la piscina es suficiente. Ah sí, la máquina rectangular, metálica y sospechosa es Ritsu. No la podía mover de la clase, era mejor que la ignoraran.
> 
> Y bueno. Ya está. No tengo nada más que decir. Solo espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y que pueda traer el siguiente pronto. Hasta entonces habrá que esperar.
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


	6. Chapter 6

Dulces.

Los labios de Gakushuu eran dulces y suaves. Tal y como se había imaginado todo este tiempo.

La luz del sol del atardecer se colaba por la ventana iluminando la clase. Todo se encontraba en silencio, a excepción del sonido de las hojas de los árboles moviéndose con el viento y este colándose por la estancia. Haciendo que su ropa y su pelo se zarandearan levemente. La mano de Karma aún agarraba el cuello de la camisa del contrario con fuerza, como si apretar el puño contra ella le hiciera controlar los nervios. Cosa que era imposible. Momentos antes, había estado observando como el presidente del consejo estudiantil barría parte de la clase con mal humor y murmurando cosas con rencor. Ahora, con los ojos cerrados, la mano en su camisa y la escoba tirada por el suelo, había juntado sus labios con fuerza. Gakushuu estaba paralizado, pasaban los segundos, no decía nada, no hacía nada, solo se había escuchado el golpe sordo de la escoba cayendo al suelo. Sintiéndo su corazón latir a mil por hora, Karma se dió cuenta de la forma en la que los labios del otro se amoldaban a los suyos. Aún si no se movían y sentía su cuerpo temblar, sus labios eran suaves, tibios y cargados de inseguridad. Ninguno parecía querer separarse, pero tampoco moverse. Daba la impresión de que si lo hicieran, la calidez de su pecho, la suavidad del toque del otro, la emoción del momento, se perdería.

¿Por qué había llegado a esto? En la mente de Karma la confusión le inundó por un momento. No estaba bien. No estaba bien besarle así como así. Aún si habían estado a punto de hacerlo antes ¿Estaba bien ahora? ¿Después de esa pelea en la piscina? "Nagisa y yo no estamos saliendo" le había dicho sentado en la mesa. "Y Ren no es mi ojito derecho" le contestó el otro con simpleza. Y no supo como reaccionar. Porque mientras que Asano se daba la vuelta para seguir barriendo, su mente volvía a quedarse enredada en aquel momento en la piscina. Cuando Ren dijo "Gakushuu" abiertamente, como si fuera algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Y el otro ni se inmutó. Le dolió en cierta forma ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo cuando él no podía decir ni la primera letra de su nombre sin que se molestara? Aún si utilizaba eso como pretexto para ponerle nervioso y meterse con él, le enfadaba. Que Ren pudiera llamarle así sin ningún problema y él no ¿Por qué? ¿Qué diferencia había entre ellos? Su mente empezó a llenarse de preguntas sin sentido y llegó a una única conclusión. Él quería ser como Ren. No. Quería ser más importante que Ren. Que Gakushuu le tuviera más aprecio, que pudiera llamarle por su nombre sin que le amenazara con pegarle al menos ¿O es que acaso había perdido ese derecho? ¿No podía superar a ese mujeriego en ese aspecto?

Pues sí podía.

Porque en el momento en el que se levantó de la mesa, se colocó frente a Asano y junto sus labios con torpeza, supo que podía superarle con creces. Más cuando el pelinaranja no se movió, no protestó. Solo se limitó a inclinar la cabeza en un movimiento imperceptible para que sus labios se amoldaran entre los suyos. Con suavidad, haciendo que su corazón se desbocara de la emoción y su mano temblara del nerviosismo. Sin poder evitarlo, una calidez indescriptible inundó su pecho, haciendo que sonriera de la nada. Esto último le hizo separarse de Asano a duras penas, suspirando levemente y dejando ir su camisa por fin. El otro no se movió, siguió parado en el mismo sitio en el que habían empezado. El único que se separó un poco fue Karma, quedándose a unos pasos de él y mirándole con atención.

No se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho. Es más, ahora estaba más feliz que antes. Porque en ese momento podía ver bajo la luz del atardecer como Gakushuu clavaba sus ojos, que ahora tenían un extraño brillo, en él con intensidad. Como sus labios entreabiertos parecían llamarle más que antes y como sus mejillas habían enrojecido con fuerza. Y todo eso por él. Porque le había besado él. No Ren, ni ninguna de sus pesadas admiradoras. Él, Akabane Karma. Y ese hecho solo podía hacer que sonriera más a cada segundo que pasaba. La habitación seguía en silencio, ninguno de los dos decía una palabra, aunque ambos sabían que no era necesario. Aún así, Karma se dió la vuelta con aire dudoso y se dirigió hacia donde había dejado olvidada su escoba.

-Es mejor que terminemos esto cuanto antes.- Dijo con naturalidad. Como si lo que acabara de hacer fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Gakushuu no respondió. Tampoco supo lo que hacía, ya que no podía verle de espaldas, pero se imaginó que seguía aún de pie en el mismo sitio que antes. No se preocuparía por ello a menos que pasara una hora en ese estado. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el otro reaccionara. Escuchó unos pasos apresudaros andar hacia él, se dió la vuelta con rápidez para encarar al otro chico, pero se rindió a los pocos segundos.

Con una emoción que no había mostrado anteriormente, Gakushuu enroscó su brazo en torno al cuello de Karma, cogiéndo su nuca, empujándole contra la mesa que tenía detrás para apoyarse y besándole con fuerza. Se escuchó una exclamación por parte del pelirrojo y un suspiro del otro chico. Juntando sus labios casi con desesperación, Karma acabó sentado en la mesa con el otro casi encima. Presionando sus cuerpos y colocando su mano en la cintura. Karma se dejó hacer y todo su raciocinio empezó a desvanecerse por completo en cuanto los labios de Asano empezaron a moverse contra los suyos. Se aferro a su espalda y empezó a sonreír de nuevo cuando se dió cuenta de que sus cuerpos parecían un puzzle ahora completado. Casi abrazados, sus labios encajaban a la perfección, se degustaban, se unían, volvían a separarse y se juntaban de nuevo, como si fueran a morir sin el sabor del contrario. Sus alientos se entremezclaban, ambos empezaban a tener la respiración profunda y acelerada y su cuerpo temblaba de la anticipación. Como si fueran a llegar más lejos. Cerrando los ojos y hundiéndose en las sensaciones, Karma sintió un leve tirón en su pelo haciendo que inclinara su cabeza hacia arriba. Apretó con más fuerza sus manos contra el otro y no pudo evitar reprimir un gemido en su garganta cuando sintió la lengua de Asano intentando entrar en su interior. El pelinaranja dándose cuenta de esto, suspiró en medio del beso y volvió a intentarlo, lamiendo con la punta de su lengua los labios del otro, como pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Todo se volvió tan cálido, tan húmedo y tan desenfrenado en un solo instante, que ambos se preguntaban como habían aguantado tanto tiempo sin haber hecho esto. Rozando sus lenguas la una con la otra, explorando la cavidad del contrario y abrazándose con fuerza, como si llegara el fin del mundo. Podían sentir sus latidos desenfrenados contra sus pechos, sus suspiros y sus leves gemidos entre cada beso y sus manos que ya no sabían dónde posarse. Karma no sabía en qué momento había enroscado sus piernas en torno la cintura del otro, ni cuando las manos de Asano habían empezado a temblar contra su espalda a medida que se seguían besando. Pero mientras que siguieran juntando sus labios de aquella manera tan exquesita, le daba igual. Había valido la pena todo lo que habían pasado para llegar a esto, si por ellos fuera se habrían partido la cabeza cayendo de ese árbol si eso significaba poder besarse de esa forma después. Porque toda la tensión que había entre ellos, todos los sentimientos y pensamientos que habían estado guardándose en su interior respecto al otro, lo estaban liberando en ese momento. Abrazándose con esa fuerza, suspirando por más, estremeciéndose bajo el toque del otro y juntando sus labios como tantas veces habían estado a punto de hacer. Se atraían tanto sin saberlo, podrían haber hecho esto hace tanto tiempo, pero eran tan idiotas y tan inseguros en cierta forma. Y ahora que sus pechos eran inundados con esa extraña calidez que les hacía sonreír entre cada beso y las mariposas en sus estómagos que les impedía separarles, no podían hacer más que desear que ese momento no acabara nunca. Aunque para su desgracia, tenían que respirar. Aunque la idea de morir asfixiado entre besos no era mala en aquel momento.

Separándose a duras penas, Gakushuu fue consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban. Se suponía que estaban castigados por meterse en la piscina del instituto sin permiso y haber amenazado abiertamente a dos alumnos. Pero habían acabado besándose de una manera que no esperaban, con Karma sentado en una mesa y sus piernas enroscadas en la cintura de Asano, y Asano agarrándo los hombros de Karma con fuerza intentando disminuir el sonrojo de su cara. Ahora en la habitación se escuchaban sus respiraciones aceleradas, con ambos intentando recuperar el aliento. Seguían medio abrazados. Mirándo al otro con atención, Gakushuu no pudo evitar que una sonrisa cruzara su cara cuando vió su rubor y como su pecho subía y bajaba mientras respiraba. Tal vez fuera la emoción del momento, el hecho de que lo que acababa de pasar fuera como una ilusión hecha realidad que pensó que nunca se cumpliría o la expresión de Karma que no hacía más que estremecerle de ternura. Pero Asano no pudo evitar separarse con rápidez del otro, cogerle las manos mientras que estaba confundido y decir con convicción:

-Me gustas.

-¿Eh?- Alcanzó a decir Karma intentando asimilar lo que estaba escuchando.

-¡Me gustas!- Esclamó Asano apretando el agarre de sus manos.- ¡Sal conmigo!

-¿E-Eh?

-¡No te quedes ahí parado y dime que sí! ¡Maldición!- Dijo el pelinaranja más nervioso a cada segundo que pasaba. Estaba más avergonzado de lo que parecía.

-¿Y-Yo? ¿Salir contigo? ¿Q-Quieres que salga contigo?- Preguntó Karma con asombro mientras sus ojos ámbar empezaban a brillar de manera extraña.

-¡Sí! ¡Ahora dame una respuesta o...

Gakushuu se calló al instante en el que notó algo raro detrás de Karma. Aún si no podía apartar la mirada del pelirrojo y su adorable expresión, no pudo evitar fijarse en un movimiento extraño tras una de las puertas laterales de la clase, la cual se encontraba tras la espalda de Karma. Fue una sombra imperciptible, un ruido leve bastante difícil de captar a menos que estuvieras lo suficientemente acostumbrado. Pero la paranoia de Asano de tenerlo todo controlado y el sentido del peligro que había desarrollado a través de esos dos o tres días de espionaje y acoso intensivos, le hicieron percatarse de ello y callarse de repente. Karma le miró extrañado y se dió cuenta de como su mirada se había clavado en esa puerta, girando la cabeza y fijándose él también. Aún seguían con las manos entrelazadas, pero ambos miraban hacia ese lugar con curiosidad y sospecha.

Sospecha más que razonable y entendible.

Porque al cabo de unos segundos en los que la clase se había quedado completamente en silencio, esa puerta se abrió imperceptiblemente, dejando una pequeña rendija abierta que daba al pasillo. Rendija por la que se alcanzaba a ver al menos quince pares de ojos distintos en fila y observándoles con atención.

Gakushuu empezó a sudar, Karma apretó las manos del otro con fuerza y los quince pares de ojos se pusieron nerviosos en el momento en el que se percataron de que los otros dos les estaban mirando desde la mesa. Los susodichos se quedaron callados y alcanzaron a oír unos cuantos murmullos detrás de la puerta. Parecía que estaban discutiendo algo, pero es que en aquel momento aún no asimilaban lo que estaba pasando realmente. Empezaron a saber de qué se trataba cuando después de unos dos minutos, la puerta se entreabrió lo suficiente para dejar que la cabeza rubia de Maehara se asomara y les hablara con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-¿Estáis saliendo ya?- Preguntó con expresión impasible.

-No.- Respondió Asano con simpleza. Karma se limitó a sudar más y a que una exclamación ahogada se quedara atascada en su garganta.

-Vale.- Dijo Maehara como si nada. Les miró unos segundos, y volvió a meterse en el pasillo cerrando la puerta tras de él. Como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Los otros dos se miraron con una expresión indescifrable. Asano se dió cuenta de la fuerza con la que Karma sostenía sus manos y con un suspiro se separó de él con exaperación y se dirigó a la puerta en completo silencio. Para cuando se había acercado y había abierto esa puerta con fuerza, no se imaginaba que se iba a encontrar ese panorama. Porque no era solo la maldita clase E la que estaba allí sentada en el pasillo asomándose a las puertas y a las ventanas para observar dentro de la clase, si no que los cinco virtuosos también estaban allí apiñados como quién no quiere la cosa. Llegados a este punto Gakushuu se preguntaba qué tenía que haber hecho mal en sus anteriores vidas como para sufrir tanta humillación en esta. No era normal que tanta gente estuviera interesada en espiarle de esa forma, o el problema era suyo o de ese grupito que ahora le miraban asombrados y con miedo por haber sido descubiertos. Pero sin duda tenían un problema.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis ahí?- Preguntó con seriedad mientras aferraba su mano contra la madera de la puerta. Se estaba conteniendo las ganas de repartir tortas.

-Todo el rato.- Contestó Ren levantando la mano con una sonrisa radiante en su cara. Algunos le siguieron con un asentimiento efusivo y más sonrisas que le descolocaban.

Cuando decían "todo el rato" significaba que lo habían visto todo. Absolutamente todo. Desde que Asano maldecía al mundo con una escoba en la mano, hasta que se había declarado a Karma tras besarse encima de una mesa. En ese momento Gakushuu no sabía donde meterse. La vergüenza era tanta que no podía ni moverse. Para su suerte, consiguió controlar el inevitable sonrojo de su cara y mirar a todos los presentes con una expresión seria y fría que daba más miedo que otra cosa. Con eso esperaba recuperar un poco de la dignidad y el respeto que había perdido ese día.

-¿Es que no tenéis nada mejor que hacer?- Preguntó con seriedad mirándoles a todos con una expresión hostil.

-Ojalá.- Contestó una chica morena con el pelo corto de la clase E con un suspiro exasperado.

-Ah. Se ha largado.- Dijo Maehara antes de que Asano pudiera decir otra cosa. Estaba mirando al interior de la clase con curiosidad.

El pelinaranja siguió su ejemplo y se dió la vuelta para darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Karma se había largado. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par, la clase completamente en silencio y más de quince personas en el pasillo preguntándose dónde había ido el pelirrojo. Aunque Asano fuera el único que tenía que preguntarselo.

El chico escuchó unos murmullos tras de él, pero le dieron lo mismo. Lo único que tenía en mente era ir tras Karma. No iba a permitirse el lujo de dejarle marchar después de lo que había pasado. Esta vez no. Así que volvió a darse la vuelta, atravesó a paso rápido a todos los que estaban sentados en el suelo y le miraban con curiosidad, y se dirigió a la salida dispuesto a encontrar al otro chico, aunque ya tuviera una lijera idea de dónde se encontraba.

-Malditos cotillas.- Murmuró antes de atravesar el pasillo por completo y largarse de allí.

~0.0~

-A ver. Baja de ahí.- Dijo Asano con tono cansado.

-No.- Respondió Karma al instante.

Al pelinaranja no le había costado mucho adivinar a donde había ido Karma. Teniendo en cuenta que estaría lo suficientemente cansado y confundido como para bajar una montaña y volver a su casa, lo más lógico es que volviera al lugar dónde siempre solía pasar el rato cuando no quería estar dentro del edificio de la clase E: Al árbol. Ese árbol al que se llegaba atravesando el patio y dónde se habían caído por culpa de... Algo extraño amarillo. Asano aún no tenía muy claro lo que había pasado. El caso es que no había tardado casi nada en llegar y tal y como había pensado, Karma estaba allí. Mirando al horizonte con expresión pensativa y sentado en la rama más alta. Justo en el lugar dónde ellos durmieron acurrucados la otra mañana.

Si bien Gakushuu había decidido días atrás e incluso esa mañana en la piscina, que jamás en su vida le confesaría a Karma lo que pasaba por su cabeza, todo se había ido al traste en cuanto le arrinconó en esa mesa y empezó a besarle como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo mejor era que Karma le había correspondido. No solo eso, había sido él quién empezó, besándole de esa forma tan inesperadamente tierna ¿A qué había venido eso? No lo sabía, pero su mente estaba hecha un lío. Aún así tenía muy clara una cosa, se había confesado y le había pedido salir. Y a estas alturas era muy difícil que Karma le rechazara ¿Verdad? Porque no tiene sentido que beses a alguien que no te guste o no quieras salir con él ¿Verdad? Dejando de lado que ambos eran hombres y que la sociedad de japón permitiera de todo menos la homosexualidad ¿Verdad?

_-"No va a rechazarme... ¿Verdad?"_ \- Empezó a pensar Asano mientras que el pánico empezaba a inundar poco a poco su mente.

Aunque ese miedo empezó a desvanecerse cuando se percató de que Karma le estaba mirando desde arriba, en silencio y con sus ojos ámbar aún brillantes. Podría decirle algo igual que esa mañana en la que pateó ese mismo árbol, pero no tendría sentido. Por un momento ambos se quedaron mirándose, hasta que Gakushuu decidió que estaba esperando demasiado y rompió el silencio, pidiéndole al otro lo más razonable del mundo: Que se bajara de ahí. Aunque la respuestas no se hizo esperar y fue la más obvia. Quién sabe por qué Karma se negaba, pero Asano se estaba impacientando. Y mucho.

-Si no bajas, no podremos hablar de esto.- Dijo Asano intentando razonar con el otro. A estas alturas no le quedaban más opciones y se negaba a subir otra vez a esa rama infernal.

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hablar? No hay nada que hablar.

Esto último descolocó a Gakushuu de una manera que no esperaba. Levantando la cabeza lo más que podía, aún si le dolía el cuello, intentaba mirar a Karma a los ojos, cosa que se le hacía imposible. No le había pasado desapercibido el tono amargo con el que le había contestado. Un malestar empezó a instalarse en su pecho, sustituyendo a la felicidad y calidez de momentos antes.

-¿No vas a darme una respuesta?- Preguntó con un tono de voz casi triste.

Se miraron de nuevo, con una expresión abatida en la cara. El viento seguía levantado, azotando las hojas de los árboles y llenando el bosque de esa montaña con leves susurros y crujidos. Su pelo y su ropa también eran zarandeados por el viento, estaba empezando a hacer frío, pero eso les daba lo mismo. Asano había desechado la posiblidad de ser rechazado en el momento en el que el otro le besó. Pero parecía que se estaba imaginando cosas que no eran. Intentó mantener la compostura y trató que esos pensamientos negativos no le inundaran la mente antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Karma aún tenía cosas que decir, y lo confirmó cuando el otro abrió la boca para hablar. Aunque no se imaginaba cuanto le iban a afectar sus palabras.

-Yo no soy el más indicado para salir contigo.

-¿Q-Qué?- Preguntó estupefacto.

-Y-Yo...- Empezó a decir Karma mirándole con un leve sonrojo y apretando los puños.- Yo no soy nadie a tu lado. Solo un imbécil de la clase E que cayó allí por mal comportamiento y por pegarle una paliza a un "estudiante de honor". Soy irrespetuoso, desvengorzado, vago, orgulloso y caprichoso. Todo lo contrario de tí. A mis padres les da igual lo que haga, incluso a mí muchas veces me importa poco lo que me pase con tal de conseguir lo que quiero. No suelo pensar en los demás, no tengo respeto por ningún adulto y soy más manipulador de lo que crees ¿Es esta la persona con la que quieres salir?

-...

-Si te digo que sí ¿Que crees que pasará? Yo no sé como estar con alguien, nunca he tenido una relación con alguien. Lo más seguro es que lo estropee o te acabe haciendo daño. Además, esto no es tan fácil ¿Crees que la gente lo aceptará así como así? ¿Sabes que las tasas de suicido de adolescentes por casos de homofobia no paran de aumentar? No digo que eso nos pase a nosotros, pero si salgo con alguien, no pienso ocultarlo. Y si no lo oculto, significa que se nos echará encima más de la mitad de la población. Ya no serás el hijo de ese prestigioso empresario, aquel que saca matrículas de honor y queda en primer puesto en los exámenes nacionales. No te verán con los mismos ojos, no te tratarán de la misma forma. Y todo eso porque quieres salir con alguien como yo ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿De verdad sigues dispuesto a salir conmigo sabiendo todo esto? Puede que incluso haya omitido más cosas negativas de mí y de todo lo que puede pasar ¿Sabes?

-Me gustas.- Respondió Asano como si nada subiendo los hombros con indiferencia.

Karma se quedó medio en shock al volver a escuchar eso. Aún después de decirle todo aquello ¿Cómo es que Asano podía repetir esas palabras? Él le miraba con expresión seria, como si estuviera pensando que más decirle, pero se callaba, como si esas dos palabras fueran todo lo que tenía que saber. Karma se había pasado noches en vela pensando en esas cosas, en todos sus defectos y en todo lo que acarrearía salir con Gakushuu. No podía creer que aún después de haberle dado tantos argumentos, el otro le respondiera de esa forma. Tenía razón y lo sabía. Asano siempre se había esforzado mucho en todo, ya sea para superar a su padre o para demostrar a los demás que era más que un niñato rico y privilegiado. Pero el simple pensamiento de que todo ese esfuerzo se fuera por la borda al salir con él, le echaba para atrás. Es por eso que Karma necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba saber que Asano era consciente de todo eso. Y si entonces el chico no cambiaba de opinión, sería más que feliz. Como en aquel momento.

-¿Es que no has escuchad...

-Me gustas.- Volvió a decir el pelinaranja interrumpiéndole.- ¿Qué más da lo demás?

-¿Eh?

-Yo tampoco he salido nunca con nadie. Soy un niño mimado caprichoso, envidioso, insufrible, altivo, egoísta y quejica. No pasa un día sin que tenga que ganar o manipular a alguien. Mis padres también pasan de mí y como mucho tengo un conejo de mascota, y él solo me quiere cuando le doy lechuga. La sonrisa que le doy a los adultos, a las admiradoras, a la gente que cree que soy perfecto, es falsa. Es tan falsa que incluso yo me río al llegar a casa y solo puedo pensar en lo ingenua que es la gente por pensar que soy ese niño idílico e inalcanzable que nadie puede superar ¿Pero sabes quién es el único que no cae ante esa sonrisa falsa? El imbécil que se mete cantidades industriales de batidos de fresa en el cuerpo y se sube a los árboles cuando se aburre. Yo también puedo hacerte daño, yo también puedo estropearlo todo. Y aún así lo sigo diciendo, me gustas. Eso no va a cambiar ¿Homofobia? Me da lo mismo ¿La opinión de la gente? También. Seguiremos siendo mejor que ellos, en todos y cada uno de los sentidos. Así que bájate del maldito árbol y dime que sí. Dime que saldrás conmigo si no quieres tenerme las veinticuatro horas del día a tu lado y acosándote.

Lo último lo había dicho a modo de orden, casi gritando y amenazándole con no dejarle en paz si no obtenía lo que quería. Asano suspiró con pesadez mientras recuperaba el aliento tras todo el discursito que acababa de dar. Tenía que reprimir una sonrisa en su cara para no hacer el momento más incómodo. Todo volvió a quedarse en silencio y Asano solo podía pensar en lo estúpido que era Karma por pensar todas esas cosas ¿Y qué si era egoísta? Él también lo era. Y eso estaba bien. Significaba que ninguno de los dos estarían dispuestos a compartirse ¿Verdad? Eso sería una explicación más que razonable para justificar el ataque de celos de esa mañana.

Pero de repente, el silencio fue roto por la risa de Karma. Asano levantó la cabeza sorprendido, para ver como el otro se reía encima de esa rama, sujetándose la barriga y manteniendo el equilibrio para no volver a caer. No sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, así que simplemente esperó a que el otro dejara de reírse, cosa que pasó un minutó después. Con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en su cara, Karma le miró desde arriba y reprimió otra carcajada, haciendo que Gakushuu tuviera que ocultar un leve sonrojo en su cara ¿Tan raro era lo que había dicho?

-¿Tienes un conejo que solo te quiere por la lechuga?- Preguntó Karma con tono burlón.

-¡¿Eso es lo único con lo que te has quedado de todo el discursito?!- Exclamó Asano avergonzado y con tono enfadado.

-Es que imaginarte dándole de comer a ese animalito es bastante gracioso.

-¡No tiene nada de gracioso! ¡Una vez me mordió tan fuerte que... ¡¿Por qué estamos hablando de mi conejo?!

-No sé, has empezado tú.

Se echó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró con pesadez. Asano estaba empezando a pensar que Karma le iba a rechazar de verdad y estaba diciendo tonterías para retrasar ese momento. Y no podía dolerle más.

-Oye.- Dijo Karma hablando con seriedad de repente.- ¿De verdad estás dispuesto a soportarme?

-¿Mm?

-Si te he dicho todo eso, era para asegurarme.- Contestó mirándole con una leve sonrisa.- La verdad es que a mí no me importa soportar a un niño mimado como tú.

Karma sonrió mientras apoyaba los codos en las rodillas y le miraba desde arriba con esa sonrisa tan diferente a las demás que le había dado antes. Porque esta no tenía un aire de reto, ni de burla. Era simplemente una sonrisa genuina y normal, algo que Karma no solía dar con facilidad. Asano no hizo más que sonrojarse y mirarle sorprendido ante esas palabras ¿Estaba diciendo lo que creía que estaba diciendo? Porque si estaba diciendo eso, le estaba faltando tiempo para subir a esa rama y acorralarle de la misma forma que había hecho en la clase.

Aunque de alguna manera, Karma se adelantó. Porque antes de que el pelinaranja pudiera pensar una respuesta, el otro chico se había incorporado en aquella rama y sin pensarlo mucho estaba saltando directamente hacia el suelo. Gakushuu soltó una exclamació al ver como caía, pero con sus pensamientos girando rápidamente en su cabeza y sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, dió dos pasos hacia delante y extendió los brazos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. El bosque y todo lo de alededor pasaron a segundo plano para ellos. No pasaron ni dos segundos para que el cuerpo de Karma impactara contra el suyo y ambos soltaran un quejido de dolor. Aún así, Asano consiguió enganchar su brazos en torno a la espalda de Karma y viceversa, abrazándose de una forma inesperada. Sin poder soportar el peso del otro, las piernas de Asano cedieron y acabaron tirados en el suelo y quejándose de la fuerza del golpe. Aunque eso les importó más bien poco cuando se dieron cuenta de la forma en la que estaban aferrados y el como sus piernas se habían entrelazado al caer. Definitivamente le había atrapado en plena caída y habían acabado de nuevo contra el césped.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?!- Exclamó Asano con enfado.

La única respuesta que recibió fueron unas risas por parte del pelirrojo. El cuál tenía encima y le estaba dirigiendo de nuevo esa sonrisa.

-A mí no me hace ninguna gracia.- Volvió a decir con mal humor.- ¿Por qué demonios te tiras? ¿Eres tonto o qué?

-Venga, no te pongas así.- Dijo Karma con tono despreocupado.- Sabía que me ibas a atrapar en pleno vuelo.

El corazón de Asano saltó en ese momento y miró sorprendido al chico. Aún si le dolía la espalda y tenía la cabeza contra el césped, era capáz de entender el significado de esas palabras. "Confío en tí", eso es lo que había dicho Karma. A su manera, pero lo había hecho. Y eso era más de lo que podía haber pedido. Porque la sonrisa que le había dirigido, era la que quería ver desde hacía tanto tiempo. La que le dirigía a sus compañeros, la que le daba a Nagisa y a aquellos a los que apreciaba aunque fuera poco. Y en ese momento, con el peso del otro chico contra él, su corazón acelerado en su pecho y la alegría de todo lo demás, le hacía querer sonreír a más no poder. Aunque siguiera enfadado con el otro por haberse tirado a traición del maldito árbol.

-¿Y si no te hubiera cogido?- Preguntó con una sonrisa ladina, intentando retarle.

-Eso es imposible.- Respondió Karma con simpleza y total franqueza. Parecía creer totalmente que era así, cosa que sorprendió al pelinaranja. Nunca llegó a pensar que tendría tanta fe en él.

-Pero podríamos habernos hecho más daño. Imbécil.- Dijo Asano intentando ocultar un leve tono de preocupación. Cosa que no consiguió.

-Te digo que eso es imposible. Además...- Volvió a decir Karma con convicción. Aunque a mitad de la frase se paró, apartó la mirada de Asano y sonrojándose susurró.- No es como si quisiera hacerle daño a mi novio.

Gakushuu se sobresaltó, le miró sorprendido y sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse también. Había dicho lo que creía que había dicho ¿Verdad? Karma seguía encima suya, pero mirando hacia otro lado y con un aire nervioso envolviéndole. Como si esperara su inminente respuesta. Todavía seguían aferrados al otro.

-¿T-Tu novio? ¿Eso significa que tú y yo...- Empezó a decir Asano sorprendido.

-Sí.

-¿Entonces tu respuesta es...

-Sí.

El silencio volvió a establecerse entre ellos, aunque esta vez no era incómodo ni tenso. Si no todo lo contrario. El viento se levantó, la luz del atardecer les envolvía y con un rubor en la cara se miraron a los ojos. Esbozando una ronrisa, Asano no tardó en inclinarse hacia delante, agarrar el cuello de la camisa de Karma, como él había hecho con la suya momentos antes, y juntar sus labios con fuerza. Tal vez ya se habían besado demasiado por hoy, pero la emoción del momento, la calidez de su pecho y la palabra "Sí", le impedían razonar. Y cuando Karma cedió totalmente ante su toque, sabía que él estaba en el mismo estado.

Sí. Ambos eran igual de idiotas. Por eso lo mejor era estar juntos. No pedían nada más.

~0.0~

-Me dijiste que veníamos a limpiar la clase, no a espiar a la gente.- Replicó Isogai con un mohín en la cara.

Maehara le sonrió y le dió una palmada en la espalda como respuesta. En verdad no le había mentido, habían venido todos a limpiar la clase a modo de trabajos forzados. Porque si había algo que Asano y Karma no sabían, es que no eran los únicos que habían sido castigados. "Por cotillear y haber ensuciado la piscina." Esa había sido toda la explicación que había dado el presidente de la junta. El colmo estaba en que no les había llamado a su despacho para ello, ya que llamar a una clase entera no era lo más apropiado. Si no que se lo dijo a Korosensei, el cual puso el grito en el cielo y luego les obligó a contarles qué demonios había pasado en la piscina como para que acabaran castigados. Explicarle que habían sido dos personas (Nakamura y Nagisa) los que habían montado todo el lío, no fue fácil. Y mucho menos cuando Nagisa tuvo que explicar que él y Ren fueron empujados dentro de la piscina por cierta clase, la cual estaba apiñada detrás de la puerta del recinto, intentando oír una conversación obviamente privada. Lo primero que hizo el profesor fue reírse y decir "Vaya, sí que fue un malentendido. Menudo ataque de celos.", luego apuntó algo en una libreta y más tarde les obligó a coger las escobas del cobertizo y limpiar ¿Y los cuatro chicos de los cinco magníficos? No tenían ni idea de lo que hacían allí. Según había dicho uno de ellos, el presidente de la junta les llamó y les dijo que fueran a limpiar, porque sí, porque él lo ordenaba. Y estaba más que claro que tenía segundas intenciones. Aunque pensandolo bien, eran intenciones buenas. Porque ahora que lo pensaban, puede que Gakuhou quisiera probar a esos cuatro. Era una especie de "Mira lo que va a pasar, si lo aceptas bien. Si no, aléjate de mi hijo." Y eso quedó bastante claro viendo lo que vieron. Ese hombre sabía lo que iba a pasar, tal vez por eso llevó allí al único grupo de gente que estaba de parte de su hijo (en cierta forma), para ver si realmente eran capaces de aceptarle. Llegados a ese punto, ya nadie sabría decir si Asano Gakuhou era un buen padre o no. Dependía del momento.

-En verdad veníamos a limpiar. Que estuvieran en la mesa haciendo esas cosas, no es culpa nuestra.- Soltó Ren como si nada.

Y tenía razón. Ninguno de ellos había llegado con esas intenciones al edificio de la clase E. Solo se encontraron por el camino de la montaña mientras todos se quejaban de tener que limpiar, ya sea por unos motivos o por otros. Nagisa le pidió disculpas a Ren por lo que había pasado esa mañana, mientras que el otro le sonreía nervioso por lo sucedido. Koyama, Seo y Araki miraron a la clase E con algo de rencor, aunque eso se pasó cuando les dijeron que también estaban castigados y estaban todos en el mismo barco. Cuando estaban en la puerta de la clase, lo último que esperaban escuchar era un "Nagisa y yo no estamos saliendo." seguido de un "Pues Ren no es mi ojito derecho."

Lo demás es historia.

Lo mínimo que podían hacer era sentarse en el suelo, abrir una rendija para ver lo que pasaba dentro y a esperar. Aunque no negarían que no tenían curiosidad sobre lo que estaba pasando, algunos incluso empezaron a comprender la situación que se había desarrollado durante todo ese tiempo. "Así que por eso se escondía detrás de los árboles." decía Seo. "Sí, ya decía yo que miraba mucho el móvil." susurraba Koyama. "Pues yo quiero ser padrino." acabó diciendo Araki bajo la mirada sorprendida de unos y la furiosa de otros. Al final acabaron siendo descubiertos, Maehara fue el valiente que acabó asomando la cabeza para hacer la pregunta definitiva, cosa que no surtió efecto. Y cuando Asano abrió la puerta con rápidez mientras les miraba con frialdad, algunos se congelaron en el sitio y otros empezaron a rezar para que no les mataran. En el caso de Ren, tuvo que guardar el móvil en el bolsillo con rápidez. Aunque fue una suerte que Karma se escabullera por la ventana y Asano estuviera más interesado en su respuesta que en ellos y en su espionaje.

Así que habían acabado limpiando ellos la clase y parte del edificio de la montaña mientras se preguntaban que había sido de aquellos dos. Aunque barrer una clase y un pasillo con más de quince personas fue bastante rápido. Y para rematar ninguno de los cuatro intrusos siguió preguntando cuando dijeron que Ritsu era un proyector viejo que el presidente de las junta les había dejado por pena. O ellos eran muy tontos e ingenuos, o no tenían ganas de seguir preguntando. Tal vez lo segundo, pero si no preguntaban por el profesor raro que daba grima en la reunión de las clases ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo con Ritsu?

Ahora estaban todos bajando por la montaña para dirigirse a sus casas. Lamentándose el haber limpiado medio edificio por asuntos que no les concernían y a la vez preguntándose cómo demonios acababa este asunto. Lo quisieran o no, la curiosidad era mucha.

-Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo.- Dijo Nagisa preocupado. Lo último que quería era que Karma volviera a tratarle con la misma frialdad que aquella vez después del partido de beisbol. No le gustaba.

-Pues lo más seguro es que cada uno esté en su casa pensando en lo que ha pasado sin querer avanzar.- Replicó Nakamura con enfado. No le había sentado bien que Karma huyera por la ventana. No después de todo lo que había hecho por él. Tal vez no lo había hecho de forma correcta, pero le había ayudado bastante. Mucho. No era como para que saliera corriendo al primer beso que tuvieran.

Algunos le dieron la razón a Nakamura y otros se quedaron en silencio preguntándose cómo es que su vida se había reducido a intervenir en ese tipo de cotilleos. Pero antes de que ninguno pudiera decir otra cosa, se escuchó una voz alterada a su derecha, a unos pocos metros, dónde se encontraban algunos árboles solitarios en el camino.

-¡¿Pero qué haces maldito loco?! ¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo!

-¡¿Te quieres esperar?! ¡Que solo quiero cojer una cosa!

El panorama que se encontraron no era el que esperaban. Mucho menos después de lo que habían presenciado en la clase. Porque Karma subido a un árbol y aferrado a una rama con un Asano en tierra gritándole enfurecido para que se bajara, no era algo que dos adolescentes con problemas de tensión sexual deberían estar haciendo. O al menos eso pensaban algunos.

-¿Que hacéis?- Acabó preguntando Nakamura mientras se acercaba a ellos dudosa. A estas alturas ya no sabía qué hacer por ellos, así que se limitó a preguntar.

Ambos notaron su presencia, les miraron unos segundos y acto seguido siguieron con lo suyo. Les habían ignorado olímpicamente, como si no hubieran visto nada y como si todo lo que pasara fuera normal. Aunque Asano enfadado miró a la clase E y empezó a despotricar.

-Karma tiene un problema bastante grave con los árboles ¿Sabéis?- Dijo señalando al chico, el cuál estaba concentrado en las ramas más altas y la vegetación del árbol.

-Calla.- Replicó Karma desde arriba. Se escucharon algunas ramas y hojas agitándose, para después ver a Karma sentarse en la rama más baja y mirar a Asano con una amplia sonrisa.- Mira.

-¿Una bellota?- Preguntó el otro con apatía mirando lo que el otro le enseñaba desde arriba.

-Sí.

-Vaya. Genial. Una bellota ¿Puedo preguntarte para qué la quieres?

-Para nuestro bebé.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Algunos se quedaron estupefactos y otros reprimieron una exclamación en su garganta ¿Que demonios había pasado mientras que estaban limpiando? No podían haber pasado tantas cosas como para que ahora tuvieran un bebé... ¿O tal vez sí? Lo único que hacía Asano era masajearse el puente de la nariz mientras suspiraba y Karma le miraba desde arriba aún sonriente, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera de lo más normal.

-Por última vez.- Empezó a decir Gakushuu con cansancio.- No es nuestro bebé. Es mi conejo. Y los conejos no comen bellotas.

-Mentira. A los roedores les gustan los frutos secos.- Replicó Karma desde arriba.- Además, el pobre tiene que estar aburrido de tanta lechuga.

Se notaba a mil kilómetros que Karma decía eso en tono burlón. Aunque la mayoría aún estaban intentando asimilar que estaban hablando de un conejo.

-¿Y tenías que subirte a un árbol para eso? Bájate antes de que te baje yo.- Acabó diciendo Asano suspirando con pesadez.

Por segunda o tercera vez en su vida, Karma acabó haciéndole caso al otro y bajó del árbol con un salto. Salto que no hizo falta que Gakushuu tuviera que cogerle, ya que esa caída la podía soportar perfectamente. El pelinaranja le miró con cansancio mientras que el otro empezó a andar hacia el camino para bajar la montaña. De alguna manera siguieron ignorando al grupo de personas que les miraba con curiosidad. Ninguno parecía querer decirles algo, más que nada porque el aura entre ellos había cambiado.

Sí. Algo había cambiado.

La pareja de imbéciles empezaron a andar por delante de ellos. No se decían nada, no hacían nada raro. Solo unas miradas indiscretas y alguna que otra sonrisa leve. Parecía que actuaban como normalmente lo hacían con el otro, pero no. Definitivamente había algo muy diferente. Era como el tipo de aura que había alrededor de una pareja de recién casados. Y aunque parecía exagerado, no pasaron ni dos minutos para que Maehara no soportara la curiosidad y acabara preguntando.

-¿Ya estáis saliendo?

Los dos se dieron la vuelta, miraron fijamente al grupo con expresión neutral, luego se miraron entre ellos. Gakushuu apretó los puños, Karma se aferró a su chaqueta. Y con una sonrisa indescifrable ambos respondieron:

-Puede.

_**Fin** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas ~
> 
> Antes que nada, explicaré lo más importante: Tengo el headcanon de que Asano tiene un conejo. Es culpa de tumblr. Pero por si alguien lo nota, acabaré incluyendo al pobre conejo de Asano en todos los fics que pueda, pensé que este era un buen momento para hacerlo (?)
> 
> Y sí. Este es el final de Attraction. Se acabó, ya no hay más. Los seis capítulos que prometí están aquí. Este es el primer long-fic que termino en mi vida y no sé como sentirme, enserio. Para mí el final está bastante bien, en cierta forma se dejan las cosas claras y sí, ya lo sé. Más gente espiando. Ya lo sé, soy muy pesada con la gente espiando, lo siento, pero es mi final, es mi fic y me gusta la gente espiando (?) Además, necesitaba un pretexto para que Karma saliera por la ventana y se subiera al maldito árbol y la escena final me ha quedado mejor así. El beso que tanto esperábais lo tenéis aquí, aunque en cierta forma me gustaría haberlo escrito mejor, pero me ha salido así y estoy satisfecha. Aunque cinco capitulos para eso, me sabe a poco, pero bueno. Me he quedado bastante contenta con esto y espero que vosotros también, a pesar de que el final haya sido un poco más corto (19 páginas en el word) a comparación con otros capitulos del fic, creo que he explicado todo lo que tenía que explicar, el asunto de la piscina, etc, etc. Y siento el OOC, siempre lo siento, pero ahí está, es así. No sé si tengo más que explicar respecto al capítulo, ya que creo que está todo muy claro.
> 
> Y ya está. Eso es todo. Con esto daré las gracias a todos aquellos que me han estado leyendo y apoyando desde el comienzo o durante el fic. Han sido unos ¿dos? ¿tres meses? bastante bonitos y le tengo bastante cariño a este fic. Así que espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Me sabe a poco terminar así, pero seguro que volveré con otro fic de estos dos tarde o temprano. Me conozco, así que xD
> 
> Nos vemos en otros fics (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
